FAR WEST
by Lady K Rox
Summary: E se Marguerite fosse uma intelectual londrina e inocente? E se Roxton fosse o mesmo de sempre e a encontrasse? Some a isso o velho oeste e ai está esta história.
1. Capítulo 1

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 1**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes. Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não me responsabilizo por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol Pessoas diabéticas e cardíacas, cuidado! Altas doses shipper R&M!

**COMMENTS: **Sim, sou eu mesmaaaaaa! Linda e morena como sempre :) Quero agradecer às reviews que recebi nesse tempão todo em que parei de escrever, especialmente de uma menina aqui do fanfic que tem o login de Marguerite. Fiquei surpresa por ainda ter gente lendo depois de taaaaaaanto tempo, fiquei nostálgica da época em que td mundo, inclusive eu, amava qdo tinha fic no grupo Casa da Árvore e vínhamos aqui para ler. Fora as escritoras anônimas, né? Kkkk Tenho consciência de q esses tempos não voltarão, mas não ligo, deu vontade de escrever e ponto. Esta fic vai ser só um aperitivo pra ocupar quem ainda lê as fics de TLW, enqto DDT4 está no forno. Então, crianças, divirtam-se!

Só lembrando que a realidade não é TLW tradicional, mas como dizem, "universo paralelo".

* * *

"Sente-se, Lord Roxton."

Lord John Roxton surpreendeu-se com o revólver apontado para seu peito.

"Esta não era bem a recepção que eu esperava, coronel Tribuno."

O oficial fez um gesto com o cano da arma em direção à cadeira, diante da escrivaninha. "Segundo suas próprias palavras, você cavalgou dois dias e uma noite para nos avisar sobre um ataque ao forte. Sem dúvida, pode fornecer os detalhes."

A única evidência do desagrado do coronel, além da arma apontada, era a frieza nos olhos. Roxton olhou para os outros três homens presentes, soldados. A expressão constrangida dos três indicava a perplexidade causada pelo comportamento de seu comandante.

Roxton aproximou-se da cadeira. Até descobrir o que se passava, aceitaria o tratamento estranho de Tribuno. Sem querer, pensou em Verônica e no que aconteceria a ela caso o revólver servisse seu propósito. A chegada tumultuada de Verônica em sua vida prenunciava uma série de complicações. Uma delas era a necessidade de se conseguir uma professora competente para educar uma jovem de 16 anos.

"Um instante. Tire a arma dele, Lawson." Ordenou Tribuno.

Roxton manteve-se imóvel, enquanto o Colt .44, que passara a usar desde a vinda para o oeste, era tirado do coldre. Não sabia quais eram as intenções de Tribuno, mas tinha certeza de que o coronel não o mataria diante de três testemunhas. Calmamente, sentou-se.

"Amarrem esse sujeito na cadeira" foi a ordem seguinte.

Roxton reclamou desta vez. "Chega, coronel. Vim procurá-lo para avisar que várias tribos estão se preparando para atacar o forte. Como já fiz isso, vou-me embora e..."

O ruído do gatilho sendo destravado interrompeu-o e Roxton voltou a olhar para a arma.

"Não gosto de amigos dos índios, Lord Roxton. Na minha opinião, eu faria um favor ao território inteiro se o matasse agora. Mas como sou civilizado, tenho que obedecer a lei. Portanto, vou prendê-lo sob jurisdição militar por ser cúmplice de índios assassinos. Agora, com todos os diabos, sente-se!"

O revolver permaneceu firme. Quatro soldados armados contra um civil desarmado não era uma situação favorável. Mas como havia sobrevivido a inúmeras batalhas na Guerra Civil e aos primeiros e perigosos meses no Território de Idaho, Roxton conservou-se tranqüilo. Sentou-se e sentiu alívio por não ter adiado as providências quanto ao futuro de Verônica. Graças a Deus, seu bom amigo e sócio, Arthur Summerlee, já havia contratado uma professora no leste para educar a moça. Como Roxton era seu tutor legal, ela não corria o risco de ficar desamparada caso algo acontecesse a ele.

Foi preciso uma alta dose de autodisciplina para Roxton se deixar amarrar em volta dos pulsos e dos tornozelos.

"Seu prazo esgotou, Lord Roxton. Quero saber já onde aqueles selvagens assassinos estão acampados."

Roxton observou a expressão intransigente de Tribuno. Embora achasse impossível convencê-lo de que nem todo selvagem era um assassino, precisava tentar.

"O povo de Ned, o Lobo da Noite, está em paz. Eles não tiveram nada a ver com o ataque às famílias do comboio de carroças. Também não tomarão parte no ataque ao forte."

Tribuno virou-se de costas e colocou o revólver sobre a mesa. Em seguida, girou o corpo, dando um murro no queixo de Roxton, cuja cabeça envergou pra trás.

"Você deu a resposta errada."

"É a única que tenho para dar" Roxton falou, ao olhar para os outros três oficiais.

"Saiam daqui e me deixem sozinho com o prisioneiro" ordenou com um olhar rancoroso.

"Coronel, o senhor acha uma boa idéia?" indagou um dos soldados, a voz insegura.

"Ele está amarrado. Não há perigo de se soltar e me fazer algum mal."

"Mas, senhor, ele veio nos avisar do ataque de Blackfeet e de outras tribos."

"Ele não quer dizer onde encontrá-las. Quero acabar com todos os homens, mulheres e crianças pagãs que infestam o território de Idaho."

"Mas Lord Roxton é o presidente do Banco Territorial" argumentou, tentando aplacar o comandante.

"Você está questionando uma ordem, soldado?"

"Não, senhor!" respondeu ao seguir os outros dois para a porta.

Quando esta se fechou após a saída dos três, Tribuno disse: "Muito bem, Lord Roxton. Agora somos só você e eu."

Roxton olhou para os braços amarrados e respondeu: "Devido às circunstâncias, o senhor deve me desculpar por não apertar a sua mão."

"Sempre com uma resposta incisiva e sagaz" o coronel resmungou, ao apanhar o revolver da mesa. "Você provoca uma impressão profunda nas mulheres, não é verdade?"

"O que?!" Roxton exclamou, certo de não ter entendido bem.

"Pirata Ardente, é assim que te chamam" acrescentou.

"O QUE?!" Roxton repetiu.

Dessa vez, sabia ter ouvido corretamente. Pirata Ardente? Por Deus, do que o homem estava falando? Ele nunca navegou pelo mar e...

"Você não sabia? É assim que as poucas mulheres honestas de Trinity Falls te chamam, quando comentam suas aventuras de alcova com mulheres de má reputação."

Perplexo, Roxton sentia como se tivesse deixado seu mundo ordenado e racional para entrar num grotesco pesadelo. Que interesse este empolado e preconceituoso oficial da cavalaria podia ter em sua vida amorosa?

"Danielle é uma delas."

A sensação de perigo dominou Roxton.

"Danielle?" ele repetiu.

"Exato. Minha lindíssima e infiel esposa. Você se lembra dela muito bem. Afinal de contas, não faz nem uma semana que a levou pra cama."

A acusação esclareceu a estranha situação. Infelizmente, também trazia a lembrança incômoda da mulher apalpando-o quando o marido estava de costas. Num tom cauteloso, Roxton falou: "Então é isso? Você acha que eu dormi com a sua mulher?"

"Não negue. Sua expressão o desmente. Vi bem como você olhou pra ela. Todos os homens a fitam desse jeito, e a desejam. Mas até você aparecer, Danielle me era fiel."

"O senhor perdeu o juízo. Não toquei na sua mulher. Maldição, só a vi umas poucas vezes e o senhor estava junto em todas as ocasiões."

Isso era verdade, exceto por um detalhe: Danielle quase lhe provocara um enfarte ao chocar-se contra ele e apalpá-lo. Roxton ficara tão atônito com o contato que, com dificuldade, reprimira uma exclamação.

Uma outra lembrança surgiu-lhe na mente. Seis anos atrás, tinha ouvido os protestos do irmão mais velho, a quem amava e admirava. Willian havia negado ter seduzido a noiva de Roxton. A diferença entre o passado e o presente era o fato de Willian ter mentido, e Roxton não.

O coronel riu com sarcasmo.

"Devo acreditar nas negativas do Pirata Ardente?"

"Não posso ser responsabilizado pela maledicência de mulheres frustradas."

"Danielle não é frustrada!"

"Não ligo a mínima para os detalhes de sua vida conjugal, coronel. Vim ao forte para avisá-lo do ataque. A tribo de Ned Lobo da Noite foi dizimada e ficou reduzida a uns poucos velhos, algumas mulheres e crianças. Eles não representam uma ameaça ao senhor. O melhor será fazer planos para enfrentar os Shoshone e os Blackfeet, que estão dispostos a guerrear."

Como se tivesse recebido um golpe, Tribuno gritou: "Não se atreva a me dar ordens, Lord Roxton!"

"Aceite-as como sugestões" Roxton respondeu, com expressão carrancuda. "Como é? Vai me soltar agora?"

"Te soltar? Você deve estar louco em pensar que eu faria isso."

Roxton sabia que um dos dois estava louco. Infelizmente, para ele, era o homem com o revólver empunhado.

* * *

Marguerite Krux enrolou as largas rédeas em volta dos dedos e as puxou com toda força. Os bois pararam, fazendo a carroça coberta estalar. Ela esticou o pescoço e vasculhou o panorama em todas as direções, mas não viu sinal algum de habitação humana na luxuriante vegetação do Território de Idaho. Também não viu o forte que, segundo informações, deveria estar nessas redondezas. Após viajar quatro dias sozinha pela trilha, calculava estar a uns noventa quilômetros de Trinity Falls, onde o novo patrão e a nova vida a aguardavam. A fim de enxergar melhor, ficou em pé.

"Alguém pode me ouvir?" gritou.

A única resposta foi o farfalhar dos pinheiros e álamos. Tolice esperar por algo mais, mas sentiu-se desapontada. Havia se enchido de esperança ao aceitar a oferta de Arthur Summerlee de um emprego como professora de uma mocinha. Um novo começo tinha parecido muito tentador. O propósito de deixar Londres havia pesado mais do que as dúvidas quanto à decisão. Com a reputação em frangalhos, sua presença no seio da família tinha se tornado constrangedora.

Não queria pensar muito na verdade dolorosa. Nenhum argumento seu tinha convencido os pais de que a filha mais nova, Adrienne, podia se casar antes da mais velha.

Marguerite suspirou e instigou os bois a continuar em frente. Estava com vinte e quatro anos e ainda não havia encontrado um homem com quem quisesse se casar. Por causa da maneira antiquada de pensar dos pais, sua intenção era encontrar um marido em Trinity Falls, na América, bem longe da hipocrisia londrina.

Talvez não precisasse se casar antes de Adrienne. Quem sabe os pais não desistiriam da atitude arcaica, caso ela ficasse noiva? Por se encontrar a quilômetros de casa, ela poderia se atrever a escrever cartas um tanto criativas. Naturalmente, não contaria nenhuma mentira. Apenas exageraria certas situações.

A roda direita da frente passou por uma vala e a carroça tremeu. Marguerite foi jogada para cima, mas caiu de volta no banco. Isso a fez pensar de novo nas circunstâncias atuais.

Sua grande aventura no oeste não estava correspondendo às expectativas. Quem haveria de supor que o comboio de carroças continuasse em frente, sem ela, só porque ela não conseguia manter a mesma velocidade dos outros? Ficara chocada com o fato do chefe do comboio não entender que ela não podia se livrar da preciosa carga, afim de seguir mais depressa.

Marguerite não guardava raiva do homem. Ele e os outros não percebiam como lhe era impossível separar-se de seus livros queridos.

No início, ela não se sentira alarmada por ser deixada para trás. A trilha era larga e bem marcada pela passagem de centenas de carroções. Havia alimentos suficientes e o rio Ruby, ao longo da trilha, fornecia água para ela e para os bois. Além do mais, o chefe do comboio tinha lhe garantido que o forte ficava perto. Tão logo o alcançasse, pediria para um grupo de soldados acompanhá-la até Trinity Falls.

Mas a solidão começava a enervá-la. Isso sem falar nos guerreiros indígenas, sobre os quais ouvira tantas histórias. Ela se sentiria muito mais segura se tivesse uma arma de fogo. Infelizmente, ela provocara um incidente no quinto dia de viagem pela trilha e o chefe do comboio tinha lhe confiscado a carabina. O homem alegara que Marguerite, de posse de uma arma de fogo, constituía uma ameaça não só para si mesma como às outras pessoas também.

Por Deus! Não podiam culpá-la por atirar no pé do Sr. Tom Colton. O homem tinha rondado seu carroção de madrugada e ela o tomara por um urso. Em sua opinião, tratava-se de um erro compreensível. Mas o Sr. Colton e o chefe do comboio pensavam de maneira diferente.

De maneira geral, as pessoas mostravam-se intolerantes com os pequenos percalços da vida, considerou Marguerite. Se não fosse por isso, ela jamais teria vindo parar no oeste. Tudo tinha começado quando um dos pretendentes da irmã fora apanhado em seu quarto com a calça abaixada. Ninguém havia acreditado que o pobre rapaz escalara na treliça, do lado de fora, a fim de oferecer uma rosa para Adrienne. Tratava-se de um mero acidente ele ter entrado na janela errada.

Nesse momento, Marguerite estava mudando de roupa e encontrava-se apenas com a camisa e os calções. Trocaram olhares assustados. Mas antes que ele retornasse para a janela, uma abelha tinha saído da rosa, circulando-o por duas vezes e entrado pela perna da calça dele.

Sem pensar, Marguerite havia puxado a calça dele para baixo e matado o inseto com pancadas, usando a escova de cabelo.

Se ao menos ele não tivesse gritado...

As visitas da mãe, inclusive a esposa do reverendo, ouviram os gritos e subiram correndo ao segundo andar. Ser apanhada semi-nua e ajoelhada diante de um homem com a calça abaixada havia sido o momento mais mortificante de sua vida.

Nenhuma das mulheres se mostrara interessada em suas explicações. Escandalizadas, foram embora e espalharam o boato mais ultrajante sobre o acidente inocente. Numa simples tarde, a reputação de Marguerite havia ficado perdida. O noivo da irmã, talvez com medo de ser forçado a se casar com ela, partira para a Europa.

Até agora, não se conformara com o fato de uma vida inteira de comportamento prudente e ajuizado, ser arruinada por uma ocorrência infeliz.

O rio sinuoso forçava a trilha a fazer mais uma curva. Ao terminá-la, Marguerite avistou uma grande construção, a centenas de metros de distância. Seria o forte? Não tinha importância. Em seu estado, até um bar seria bem-vindo.

Pessoas viviam lá.

Ao chegar mais perto, viu tratar-se, de fato, do forte. Sentiu um alívio imenso. Estava segura. Firmou os olhos e tentou ler a placa de madeira sobre a imensa porteira.

_Forte Hoover_.

Marguerite foi dominada pela euforia. Um a um, os músculos do pescoço e dos ombros relaxaram.

Estranhando ver a porteira aberta, parou. Nenhum homem uniformizado a observava da torre de vigia. Nenhum soldado correu para levar o carroção para a segurança dentro das muralhas. Nenhum som de ocupação do lugar alcançava-lhe os ouvidos. Sentiu um arrepio de alarme.

"Olá!" gritou, mas o vento abafou sua voz.

Instigou os bois a prosseguir em frente. A sensação de perigo, provocada pelo farfalhar dos pinheiros e dos álamos, a forçava a procurar a segurança relativa do forte vazio.

Correu os olhos pelo pátio deserto. Construções compactas, numa mistura de escritórios e habitações unidos por meia-parede, davam-lhe a impressão de um pequeno povoado, rodeado por muralhas de proteção.

Todas as portas estavam abertas.

"Olá!" tornou a gritar, mas o silêncio foi sua única resposta.

Ela mal podia acreditar que uma fortaleza deste tamanho, construída para abrigar centenas de pessoas, tivesse sido abandonada.

Desceu do carroção, lutando contra o mal-estar. Os bois estavam inquietos. Com certeza, sentiam o cheiro da água nas cisternas baixas, em frente dos currais vazios. Estremeceu ao lembrar-se de que os animais precisavam ser desatrelados a fim de matar a sede. Embora exausta, só lhe restava executar o serviço. A vida dos bois valia tanto quanto a sua.

Enquanto lidava com os arreios, admitiu que a nova vida do oeste era bem mais dura do que tinha imaginado, ao assinar o contrato enviado pelo Sr. Summerlee. Naturalmente, ela fez isso no conforto de sua casa em Londres. Como estava longe!

Quando finalmente soltou os animais, foi checar os prédios. Escritórios e residências mostravam indícios de terem sido abandonados às pressas. Gavetas abertas e remexidas, camas fora do lugar, roupas espalhadas, entulhavam os aposentos.

No escritório maior, tinha-se a impressão de que um furacão passara por lá. Mapas e papéis estavam jogados por todos os cantos. No chão, ainda via-se uma cadeira tombada e metros de corda.

Não importava o quanto estava cansada, ela precisava pensar. Que ameaça terrível havia forçado o comandante a evacuar o forte? O silêncio opressivo aumentava-lhe o nervosismo. Pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que fazer. Parecia loucura permanecer num lugar abandonado por um exército armado.

Com os ombros curvados, Marguerite voltou ao pátio. Ao se aproximar do carroção, mal notou uma pequena e baixa prisão de madeira. Estava cansada e com fome, combinação propícia para se tomar decisões erradas. Talvez a situação não parecesse tão feia se estivesse com o estômago cheio.

Em questão de minutos, estava acampada no centro do pátio. No inicio da viagem, ela havia aprendido os detalhes para se acender uma boa fogueira.

Para preparar os bolinhos, precisava apenas de farinha, sal, água e gordura. Pouco depois, já os fritava. A atividade deu-lhe a sensação de estar no controle da situação.

As sombras já envolviam as construções, delineadas pela luz da fogueira, e o aroma dos bolinhos impregnava o ar. Com um garfo de cabo longo, ela os virou na gordura.

"Com todos os diabos, quem é você?" A voz rouca e masculina vibrou no ar à volta de Marguerite. Ela pulou para trás e olhou pela escuridão, na esperança de ver o intruso.

"Eu te fiz um pergunta" a voz áspera disse, ralando-lhe os nervos - "Tribuno te mandou aqui pra me soltar?"

"_Soltar?"_ Ela olhou para a pequena prisão a poucos metros da fogueira. Assustada, percebeu que, afinal de contas, não estava sozinha.

O odor da massa frita chamou-lhe a atenção. Os bolinhos estavam prestes a queimar e isso ela não deixaria acontecer. Segurando o cabo da frigideira com a ponta da anágua, tirou-a do fogo.

"Quem está aí?"

Marguerite teve a impressão de detectar um misto de desanimo e raiva na voz masculina. Depois de transferir o ultimo bolinho da gordura para um prato, aproximou-se da prisão. Ficou aliviada ao ver uma barra de metal, firmada em dois suportes de ferro nas laterais da porta. Isso impedia que o preso a arrombasse. Sem dúvida, só o mais empedernido e desprezível dos vilões poderia ser trancado numa cela tão horrorosa.

Mas ser abandonado a uma morte lenta e dolorosa de fome e sede... Seu instinto humanitário a instigou a soltá-lo. Que crime tão hediondo fora cometido para merecer tal castigo? "_Assassinato" _- a mente lhe respondeu imediatamente. Um assassino talvez fosse entregue a esse destino cruel.

De repente, Marguerite deu-se conta de que não era mais só responsável pelos bois, mas também pelo prisioneiro desconhecido. Se a cavalaria não voltasse ao forte, caberia a ela resolver se este homem viveria ou morreria.

"Com todos os diabos, responda de uma vez! Quem é você?" gritou a voz.

Marguerite desviou o olhar da porta para as mãos trêmulas. Por mais pena que tivesse do homem, seria uma louca se o soltasse antes de descobrir que crime ele cometeu. Também não seria sensato deixá-lo perceber que se tratava de uma mulher. Os homens se acham superiores a elas.

Tossiu duas vezes e engrossou a voz o quanto lhe foi possível. "A pergunta, moço, é: quem é o senhor e o que você fez para terminar nesta situação terrível?"

CONTINUA...


	2. Capítulo 2

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 2**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes. Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não me responsabilizo por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol Pessoas diabéticas e cardíacas, cuidado! Altas doses shipper R&M!

**COMMENTS:** Já estava para cortar os pulsos (tá tá bom, não estava mas no mínimo devoraria uma caixa de bis kkk) achando q ninguém estivesse na área pra ler esta fic rs... Felizmente o fanfiction agora tem aquela ferramenta maravilhosa para dedurar qtos visitantes passaram por aqui, isso elevou mto a minha auto-estima :D Mas deixar umreviewzinho n cai o dedo, né gente??? Tenham piedade!

*Mamma Corleone: obrigada pelo carinho, esse vai sair em sua homenagem :D

* * *

Roxton apurou os ouvidos para entender a pergunta. Machucado e com o corpo todo dolorido graças à sova ordenada por Tribuno, ele havia perdido a noção de há quanto tempo estava preso.

"Moço, perguntei quem é o senhor" a voz estranha voltou a soar.

Roxton sacudiu a cabeça para clarear a mente. Devia ter passado a maior parte do dia inconsciente. Tinha sido o aroma delicioso de algo cozinhando que o pusera alerta. Podia jurar que alguém estava acampando perto da porta da cela. A boca encheu-se de água. Comida quente.

"Meu nome é Roxton" ele respondeu, aliviado por não estar tendo uma alucinação. "John Roxton. ohtono*******Que tal me soltar daqui e me oferecer um prato de comida? Aliás, prefiro beber água antes."

A única resposta foi o silêncio. A frustração e a possibilidade de tornar a perder os sentidos e não voltar mais a si foi o que acabou com seu resto da paciência. "O que você está esperando? Abra esta maldita porta!" gritou.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Os soldados deviam ter alguma razão para prendê-lo aí."

Furioso, Roxton mal acreditou no que ouviu. "Você quer dizer que vai me deixar morrer aqui?"

Fez-se novo silêncio.

"Isso faria de você um assassino" argumentou.

"Não fui eu quem te colocou aí."

"Quando eles me prenderam, tiraram meu revólver. Estou desarmado e prestes a desmaiar."

Mais silêncio.

"Mesmo estando sozinho, você deve ter uma carabina ou uma pistola. Como posso ser uma ameaça para você?" insistiu.

Silêncio.

"Diga alguma coisa, seu desgraçado."

"O senhor xinga demais."

"Diga algo relevante."

"Não vou soltá-lo até..."

"O inferno congelar?" ele interrompeu.

"O senhor está ferido?"

Roxton detectou uma nota de preocupação nas palavras. Sua esperança cresceu, ao mesmo tempo em que as pernas fraquejavam.

"Estou com umas costelas quebradas e uma dor de cabeça infernal" admitiu, num tom cansado.

"Sinto muito."

"Então me solte."

"O que o senhor fez?"

Embora fosse uma pergunta razoável, Roxton perdeu o resto do controle. "Que importância tem isso? Já te disse que estou fraco demais para lhe causar problemas."

"O senhor pode estar mentindo. E se tiver um pedaço de pau aí dentro e você me atacar quando eu abrir a porta?" indagou a voz baixa.

"Você atira em mim."

Novo silêncio. Uma idéia absurda passou na cabeça de Roxton. "Não me diga que você não tem uma arma de fogo?!"

Silêncio.

Roxton xingou.

"Que tipo de idiota vagueia pelo Território de Idaho desarmado?"

"Felizmente, tem um canhão aqui no pátio."

De repente, Roxton imaginou quem podia ser o recém-chegado: um menino. Isso explicava as variações da voz baixa, a relutância em ouvir palavrões e o medo de soltá-lo. Roxton foi tomado por uma onda de simpatia. Muitos meninotes apareciam em Trinity Falls na esperança de encherem os bolsos com ouro. Para eles, todo estranho era um inimigo em potencial.

"Escute, menino, você não precisa me soltar. Basta passar a comida pela janelinha na parte de baixo da porta. E eu lhe dou minha caneca pra você encher de água."

"Por que me chamou de menino?"

"Acertei em cheio, não é?"

"Não sou criança."

"Tenho certeza de que você viajou o suficiente e enfrentou muitas dificuldades. Agora, que tal me dar a comida e água?"

A janelinha de metal se abriu de repente, mas luz alguma passou por ela. Roxton percebeu que já era noite. Apalpou em volta até encontrar a caneca. Passou-a pela abertura e ficou à espera.

"Pegue aqui" ouviu.

Roxton enfiou a mão pela janelinha e recebeu algo morno e de odor apetitoso. Ao dar a primeira mordida, as papilas gustativas estimularam a produção de saliva. Levando-se em consideração sua exigência no restaurante do Prairie Rose, sua fome devia estar em estado avançado para se deliciar com algo tão modesto.

Instantes depois, a caneca foi empurrada pela janelinha. Sentado no chão e com as costas apoiadas contra a parede, inclinou a cabeça pra trás e sorveu o líquido revigorante. Jamais tinha saboreado algo tão delicioso, exceto...

"Ei, menino. Por acaso você não tem aí uma garrafa de uísque?"

"De jeito nenhum! E pare de me chamar de menino."

"Não me diga que seus pais não aprovam um gole de bebida alcoólica de vez em quando."

"Isso mesmo."

Roxton não se surpreendeu.

"Já comi meu bolinho. Você tem mais?" perguntou, estendendo a mão pra fora.

Recebeu mais três, e se fosse um homem religioso, teria gritado "aleluia".

"Você cozinha muito bem, menino. Faz isso para ganhar a vida?" indagou entre dois goles de água. "Qual é o seu nome?"

A resposta demorou um pouco.

"Krux."

Apesar das circunstancias desesperadoras, Roxton descobriu que ainda podia sorrir.

"Esse é o seu primeiro ou último nome?"

"Último."

"Que tal a inicial do primeiro? Ou prefere ser chamado por Krux?"

Silêncio.

"Você não fala muito. Por mim, tudo bem, Krux" disse sentindo-se satisfeito e dominado por uma imensa fadiga.

Novo silêncio.

Sonolento, fechou os olhos.

"M.!"

O grito estridente o fez abrir os olhos e sorrir. As costelas quebradas protestaram. Fazendo uma careta, deitou de lado sobre a palha. Achar graça em alguma coisa na presente situação sugeria que, talvez, ele continuasse a viver.

"M.K., então" comentou.

Precisava avisar o menino de que a voz dele afinava cada vez que se irritava. Faria isso depois. Com algum alimento no estômago, mas exausto demais, dormiria um pouco. Mais tarde, convenceria o rapazinho a soltá-lo.

Marguerite afastou-se da pequena prisão. Tentava não se sentir culpada por deixar o homem lá dentro. Lamentava a situação dele, mas não o suficiente para arriscar a própria vida, soltando-o. Primeiro, precisava descobrir qual fora o crime que ele cometeu para receber um castigo tão cruel. Apenas uma pessoa ignorante não perceberia que ele tinha sido preso lá para morrer. Os pecados do homem deviam ser muito negros mesmo.

Arrumou o acampamento e, pouco depois, deitava-se entre os cobertores estendidos sob o carroção. Embora o forte tivesse muitas camas vazias, ela não se atreveria a dormir numa delas. A sensação estranha da presença de seus ex-ocupantes ainda a dominava.

* * *

"Krux! Levante-se e venha cá!"

A ordem ríspida a acordou e a fez sentar-se depressa, batendo a cabeça no fundo da carroça. Sentiu a dor repercutir pela cabeça toda. Esperou que ela passasse, antes de engatinhar para fora.

"Mexa-se, Krux! Temos que sair daqui!"

Ela dirigiu um olhar sombrio para a prisão.

"Eu estava dormindo..." respondeu, com a voz sonolenta.

"Preste atenção, garoto. Se você não me soltar logo, nós dois vamos servir de repasto para os abutres."

Na luz da manhã, a pequena cela de madeira revelava ser uma construção rústica e grosseira. O interior devia ser miserável e amedrontador. Marguerite dominou uma onda de pena que sentiu por John Roxton. Não podia se esquecer que tratava-se de um malfeitor, sofrendo um merecido castigo.

"Acalme-se, Sr. Roxton. Nenhum abutre irá comê-lo enquanto estiver preso aí dentro."

Esperando pela reação do prisioneiro, Maguerite deu-se conta de ter esquecido de disfarçar a voz de mulher.

"Ei, garoto, quantos anos você tem?"

Ela tossiu, limpou a garganta e tentou falar com voz baixa. "Tenho idade suficiente."

"Dez? Doze?"

"Não é da sua conta."

"Bem, vou tentar simplificar as coisas. A qualquer momento, grupos de índios vão invadir o forte. Se o exército dos Estados Unidos não achou prudente esperá-los, você não considera um grande risco continuar acampado aqui?"

Marguerite sentiu um arrepio e olhou para a porteira aberta. Devia tê-la fechado.

"Krux, os índios planejam queimar e reduzir o forte a cinzas. Eles não pretendem levar nenhum prisioneiro. A menos que você prefira ser atingido por uma seta em chamas, sugiro sairmos daqui já."

"Como o senhor sabe que eles vão atacar?"

"Isso não importa. Nós precisamos..."

"O que você quer dizer com 'nós'? Já lhe disse que não vou soltá-lo exceto se me contar qual foi o seu crime" afirmou, odiando o novo medo provocado pelas palavras de John Roxton.

"Você acredita mesmo ter escolha?"

"Naturalmente."

"Vá pro inferno! Um garoto teimoso não vai afugentar um bando de índios dispostos a se vingar."

"Já expliquei que não sou..."

"Tenho ouvidos, Krux. Por sua voz, você deve estar com dez anos. Não sei o que faz andando sozinho pelo Território de Idaho, mas se pretende fazer onze, acho bom abrir esta porta já."

"Por que o senhor não me contou isso ontem à noite?" indagou, desconfiada que Roxton estivesse inventando a história só para forçá-la a soltá-lo.

"Eu estava morto de fome e cansado demais. Depois de me alimentar, devo ter dormido."

"E agora de manhã, acordou com a lembrança repentina de que o forte vai ser atacado?"

"Isso mesmo, garoto. Precisamos chegar a Trinity Falls sem perda de tempo."

Trinity Falls! Exatamente onde ela queria ir.

"Por que te prenderam, Sr. Roxton?" ela queria saber se podia acreditar nele.

"Eu trouxe o aviso sobre o ataque."

"E te trancaram aí por causa disso?"

"Não exatamente."

"Então, o quê, exatamente?"

"Eles queriam saber como eu sabia dos planos dos índios."

"Um ponto razoável."

"Eu disse pra eles que Ned Lobo da Noite tinha me avisado."

"Ned Lobo da Noite."

"É um conhecido meu."

"Não diga! Como se conheceram?" Indagou Marguerite, intrigada com o fato de alguém poder contar com um índio em seu círculo de relacionamentos.

"Isso não tem importância."

"De fato, não. Por que Ned Lobo da Noite te preveniu sobre o ataque?"

"Ele acha que um novo derramamento de sangue só vai dificultar ainda mais a convivência de seu povo com o homem branco".

"Entendo."

Marguerite pertencia ao grupo minoritário de simpatizantes com a causa indígena. Para ela, nativos eram um povo encantador e livre que, rapidamente, perdia as terras que os abrigara através de gerações.

"O senhor ainda não me disse por que te prenderam."

"Me recusei a levar o Coronel Tribuno para o acampamento de Ned Lobo da Noite."

"E por que fez isso?"

"Já disse. A tribo de Ned Lobo da Noite está em paz."

"Então eles não tem nada a temer."

"Você não pode ser tão ingênuo para acreditar nisso."

"Sou inteligente o bastante para não acabar como você, dentro de uma cela."

"Mas estúpido o bastante para vir parar num território de índios em pé de guerra."

"Sr. Roxton?"

"Que é?"

"O senhor se sente bem aí na cela?"

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Uma pena, pois neste passo, vai continuar aí."

Uma pancada no interior da porta provocou uma revoada de mariposas. Marguerite recuou, gritando: "Pare com isso!"

"Preste atenção, seu pirralho teimoso. Os índios estão vindo!"

"O senhor já disse isso."

"E você não acreditou em mim! Aonde você acha que foi todo mundo? Para um piquenique?" gritou Roxton, no auge da fúria.

Pela primeira vez ela sentiu a tentação de abrir a porta. Se o homem dizia a verdade sobre ter trazido a notícia do ataque, não merecia morrer. Fechou os olhos e implorou orientação divina.

"Garoto?"

A voz profunda soou inflexível, mas não era a resposta dos céus.

Marguerite olhou para a porta e foi dominada pela sensação de inexorabilidade. Na verdade, sabia que seria incapaz de deixá-lo apodrecendo na prisão.

"Vou abrir a porta."

"Quando?"

Ela tentou levantar a barra de metal com as mãos.

"Agora."

"Atitude inteligente, Krux. Vamos partir para Trinity Falls imediatamente."

"Vamos estar a salvo lá?"

"Desde a última descoberta de uma mina de ouro, a cidade cresceu bastante. Tem mais de cinco mil mineradores. Não existe perigo de sermos atacados lá. Você tem um bom cavalo?"

"Não. Tenho uma junta de bois."

"Ora, a que velocidade você pretende andar com eles?"

"Os bois podem não ser rápidos, mas são firmes. Além do mais, tiveram tempo para descansar."

Depois de tentar, por algum tempo, remover a barra de metal, Marguerite desistiu de tirá-la com as mãos e foi buscar o garfo de cabo comprido.

"Você tem um carroção?" perguntou.

Finalmente os esforços dela começaram a surtir efeito.

"Tenho sim."

"Não gosto da idéia de viajar nele."

A barra soltou-se e foi ao chão. A porta da prisão se abriu, revelando um sinistro buraco.

"As marcas das rodas são muito fáceis de serem seguidas."

"Vamos precisar do carroção. Me recuso a deixar minha preciosa carga pra trás." declarou Marguerite com firmeza.

John Roxton apareceu e piscou contra a claridade. "Carga preciosa?" calou-se, e ela viu os olhos esverdeados olharem pra ela com desconfiança. "Com todos os diabos..."

A surpresa era dele. O medo, dela.

**CONTINUA...**

**Review!!!!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 3**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes. Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não me responsabilizo por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol Pessoas diabéticas e cardíacas, cuidado! Altas doses shipper R&M!

**COMMENTS: **Estou absolutamente surpresa com o número de acessos a essa fic comparado ao número de reviews :/ Vamos comentar né, povo? Assim vcs acabam com minha auto-estima e vou ter q mandar a conta da psicoterapia pra vcs!!!

Mamma, quem falou q eu sou bondosa e de bom coração? kkkk Mas por sorte hj estou benevolente :D então aí vai mais um.

O homem diante de Marguerite não se parecia com nenhum visto por ela até então. Além de preencher seu campo inteiro de visão, ele aumentava de estatura a cada passo que dava pra frente. Sentindo a boca secando, ela recuou.

A brisa agitava os restos de uma camisa branca que, apesar de estar em frangalhos, aderia aos ombros largos e musculosos. Ela nunca vira antes um peito nu de um homem, e, portanto, não estava preparada para a imagem. Por Deus, nem um índio em pé de guerra poderia ser tão aterrador quanto o Sr. John Roxton. Ou de aspecto tão lamentavelmente primitivo.

"Onde está o garoto?"

A pergunta a fez erguer os olhos do torso para o rosto. E ela ficou espantada. O homem dava a impressão de ter sido espancado por uma multidão furiosa. Os olhos estavam roxos e mal se abriam de tão inchados. Havia um corte no queixo e outro sobre o lábio inferior. A barba por fazer dava um toque de ferocidade às feições. Se não fosse o próprio demônio, tratava-se de um de seus emissários, pronto para praticar toda sorte de crimes.

"O garoto?" ela repetiu.

"Aquele com quem venho conversando desde ontem à noite."

"Eu te disse que não era criança."

"Quer dizer que durante todo este tempo eu conversei com você? Com uma mulher?"

O tom de desdém deixou-a irritada. "Na minha opinião, é uma questão óbvia para alguém de inteligência razoável."

"Não acredito."

"É verdade. Garanto-lhe que estou viajando sozinha, sem companhia alguma, muito menos a de uma criança" afirmou, imaginando se a reclusão na cela horrível o havia perturbado mentalmente.

"Por que?"

"Como por que?"

Ela avaliou o desafio de levar o homem confuso até Trinity Falls. Mas havia um lado positivo no fato dele ser simplório. Provavelmente tinha imaginado essa história de índios estarem em pé de guerra.

"O senhor quer saber por que o induzi a pensar que falava com um homem?"

"Sua encenação não me interessa. Quero apenas saber por que está viajando sozinha."

"Ah, isso. Não estou com a peste, posso lhe garantir" ela respondeu, recusando-se a revelar ter sido banida do comboio.

Ele encarou-a com expressão séria.

"Você foi atacada?"

Marguerite lembrou-se do tiro desastrado no pé do Sr. Colton.

"Não foi bem um ataque, mas um mal-entendido."

"Mal-entendido?"

"Pois é, pensei que um urso estava invadindo meu carroção."

"Um urso!?!"

O homem, de fato, tinha um raciocínio limitado. Teria essa falta de capacidade mental o levado a participar do mundo do crime? Tomando cuidado, tentou falar bem devagar.

"Naturalmente, não se tratava de um urso, mas eu não poderia adivinhar."

Ele entreabriu os lábios, mas não falou. Em vez disso, observou-a com um tipo de fascinação mórbida.

"Não tive intenção de ferir o Sr. Colton, mas ele estava no lugar errado na hora errada."

"Como você o machucou?"

"Atirei nele."

"Você o que?!"

"Bem, numa madrugada, ouvi um barulho do lado de fora do meu carroção. Na véspera, um dos homens mencionara ter visto um urso preto nas redondezas e nos aconselhara a tomar cuidado."

"Você não podia distinguir um homem de um urso?"

"Estava escuro."

"Moça, era você que devia ser trancafiada numa cela."

"Não feri o Sr. Colton mortalmente. Apenas o atingi no pé."

"Para onde você apontou?"

Marguerite tinha a sensação de ter perdido o controle da conversa. Isso a desagradava. Afinal, era o bandido quem deveria estar respondendo perguntas. Apesar de solto, ele continuava sendo prisioneiro. Aliás, seu. Via-se obrigada a levá-lo para Trinity Falls, onde ele responderia pelos crimes cometidos.

"Tudo aconteceu muito depressa e eu não tive tempo para apontar num ponto em particular. Mas nós nos desviamos do assunto principal."

"Então, eles te expulsaram do comboio por ter atirado no pé de alguém?" perguntou, sem se importar com suas palavras.

"Não. Eles apenas confiscaram minha carabina."

"Nesse caso, o que aconteceu? Se todos do comboio, exceto você, não morreram num ataque, não posso imaginar uma única razão para você se separar dos outros."

"Naturalmente que o senhor não pode..." Marguerite concordou, munindo-se de paciência e falando como se estivesse conversando com uma criança.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Marguerite observou o homem sentado a seu lado. Já percorriam a trilha há quase uma hora e ele ainda não havia aberto a boca. Mantinha a expressão sombria. Cada vez que uma das rodas passava por um buraco mais fundo, sacudindo o carroção, ele fazia uma careta.

A essa evidência de dor, ela poderia se comover, caso o Sr. Roxton lhe houvesse oferecido algumas palavras amigas. Mas ele parecia tão incapacitado para falar quanto os bois.

A vegetação luxuriante estendia-se quilômetro após quilômetro, o odor dos pinheiros permeava o ar e as águas do rio Ruby batiam de encontro às margens de granito. O sol já ia bem alto no céu sem nuvens e logo os raios quentes tornaram-se insuportáveis. Convencida de estar queimando muito sua pele, Marguerite mexeu-se no banco.

Tentou lembrar-se de onde havia deixado o chapéu de aba larga. Ela o tinha usado na véspera e só o tirara ao entrar sob o carroção para dormir. De repente, deu-se conta de tê-lo deixado sobre os cobertores ao engatinhar para fora. Teria Roxton incluído o chapéu aos outros objetos quando desmanchara o acampamento?

Virou-se para olhar dentro do carroção. Nesse instante, uma das rodas atingiu um buraco. Perdendo o equilíbrio, agarrou-se a algo sólido. Tratava-se de Roxton.

Sem querer, ela soltou um grito. Ao mesmo tempo, ele passou o braço a sua volta e a puxou de encontro a si. Duas impressões a dominaram. A primeira, e mais forte, era a conscientização da força muscular do braço de John Roxton. A segunda foi intuir que a mesma força fluía pelo corpo ao qual ela estava prensada.

O tecido áspero da camisa, recolhida entre os objetos abandonados do forte, roçou-lhe o nariz e o odor masculino embrenhou-se no ar que ela respirava. Embora não fosse desagradável, o cheiro normal não deixava de ser algo chocante. Por Deus, ela nunca estivera tão perto de um homem.

"Com todos os diabos, o que está tentando fazer?"

A voz profunda vibrou nos tímpanos de Marguerite, provocando-lhe um arrepio na pele. Ela levantou as mãos, a fim de empurrar-se para o lado.

"Estou me esforçando para endireitar o corpo."

Ele virou o rosto e a fitou com expressão de desdém. "A senhorita quase me enganou."

"Pode me soltar agora."

Ele afastou-se não mais do que uns dois centímetros de seu rosto levantado. Marguerite viu, na medida do que era possível, que os olhos dele eram esverdeados, e a fitavam com expressão penetrante.

"Está preparada para sentar e ficar quieta?"

"Eu tentava pegar meu chapéu" ela se esforçou para se soltar. Seus instintos a avisavam ser mais prudente e manter uma distância segura do grosseirão.

"Devia ter me avisado" ele afrouxou o braço.

"Da próxima vez, farei isso" ela voltou a ocupar o lugar no banco.

Roxton puxou as rédeas e os bois pararam.

"Obrigada. O senhor se lembra de ter pegado meu chapéu e posto no carroção com os outros objetos?" ela indagou, entrando de cabeça na parte de trás, apoiando a cintura no banco, ficando com a metade do corpo para dentro do carroção.

Como não obtivesse resposta, virou o rosto para trás. "Perguntei se..."

Calou-se, desconcertada pelo olhar que Roxton dirigia à parte de sua anatomia para fora do carroção. A elevação indecorosa de suas nádegas estava a pouca distância do olhar interessado.

"_Sujeitinho rude. Por que não olhou para o outro lado?" _ela se perguntou enquanto voltava a sentar no banco. "O senhor apanhou meu chapéu quando pôs tudo no carroção"?

"Está junto com os cobertores."

"Graças a Deus. Fiquei com medo de que tivesse ficado para trás. Espere só um minutinho. Vou pegá-lo."

"Ande depressa."

_"Criatura mal-educada", _pensou ela, ao virar-se e entrar no carroção, pondo os pés primeiro. Também era um movimento deselegante, mas pelo menos, nenhuma parte de seu corpo se sobressaía para o divertimento dele.

Achou logo o chapéu, mas antes de voltar para o banco, escondeu os livros que tinha apanhado do chão antes de subir no carroção. "Pronto" avisou ao sentar-se.

Roxton não disse nada e nem fez movimento algum.

"Ora, não fique aí parado olhando para mim. Segundo o senhor, o tempo é de suma importância" reclamou ela.

"Não vai pôr o chapéu?"

"Claro!"

"Então, ponha logo."

"Sabe, Sr. Roxton, o senhor é muito irritante" afirmou, tentando desatar o nó cego das fitas do chapéu.

"Estou esperando que ponha esse maldito chapéu para poder seguir em frente. Não quero que machuque sua bem torneada parte de trás."

Ele havia observado suas nádegas! Sentiu o rosto queimar.... por Deus, o homem era um bárbaro.

Naturalmente, ela se sentiu um tanto lisongeada por ele ter apreciado o que vira. Mas o Sr. Roxton precisava aprender como se comportar diante de uma dama. Todavia, criminosos desse tipo não se associavam com mulheres refinadas, nem mesmo com as que tinham a reputação um tanto duvidosa.

"Posso muito bem pôr o chapéu e continuar sentada. Isso, é claro, se o senhor evitar os buracos mais fundos desta estrada."

"Não vamos continuar na estrada principal."

"E por que não?" ela indagou, parando de tentar desmanchar o nó para prestar mais atenção.

"Por esta estrada, são uns noventa quilômetros até Trinity Falls. Com o carroção carregado e puxado por bois, levaríamos seis dias no mínimo" explicou Roxton.

"E daí?"

"Seis dias, viajando num terreno plano, nos deixaria expostos a ataques de índios.A melhor solução é deixarmos a estrada principal e fazermos um desvio por aquelas montanhas."

Marguerite olhou para onde ele apontava. As tais montanhas agigantavam-se de maneira inóspita na distância. Tinham os picos cobertos pela neve do último inverno e nem os pinheiros e os cedros cresciam nas alturas.

"Se pensa que meus bois vão conseguir puxar o carroção por aquelas escarpas de granito, o senhor, de fato, é muito simplório." Mal acabou de falar, deu-se conta de ter sido clara o suficiente até para um simplório dar-se conta de que fora insultado. Embaraçada, manteve o olhar nas montanhas.

"Pretende me ofender a viagem inteira até Trinity Falls?"

Só se fosse covarde, ela se recusaria a fitá-lo para responder a pergunta. Mas isso ela não era. Virou-se bem devagar para o companheiro. "Peço desculpa, Sr. Roxton, por ferir seus sentimentos."

Ele a encarou com expressão feroz, provocando-lhe arrepios.

"E, no futuro, vou me esforçar para controlar minha língua" acrescentou ela.

Ao ouvi-la, ele desviou o olhar para seus lábios. Os arrepios multiplicaram-se. Ele curvou os lábios. Em outra pessoa, o gesto lembraria um sorriso. Nele, tinha um aspecto carnívoro.

"Bem, o senhor aceita meu pedido de desculpa?"

"Só se puser esse maldito chapéu depressa."

Ela reprimiu a vontade de protestar e concentrou-se em desatar o nó. Finalmente conseguiu e pôs o chapéu.

"Não vamos passar por cima das montanhas. Existem trilhas que espero transpor com o carroção. Uma vez protegidos pela floresta, eu me sentirei mais seguro.

"Faz sentido nos tornarmos menos visíveis" ela admitiu com certa relutância.

A perspectiva de entrar na densidade misteriosa da floresta, entretanto, era intimidante para alguém nascida e criada na cidade como ela. Parecia fácil a possibilidade de se perderem entre aqueles pinheiros que cresciam tão perto um do outro. Até a luz do sol custava para penetrar pelas copas das árvores.

"O senhor tem certeza de conhecer o caminho para Trinity Falls?"

Ficava claro para Roxton que Marguerite Krux não confiava nele para levá-la de volta à civilização. Nunca encontrara alguém que tivesse uma opinião tão ruim a respeito dele. Nem mesmo Tribuno. Limitou-se a responder. "Já moro no oeste há um bom tempo."

"Nestas montanhas?" ela precisava ser tranqüilizada.

Ele levantou o chicote para instigar os bois a continuar. "Não, na cidade."

_"Sem dúvida, dividindo o tempo entre os bares da cidade e a cadeia", _pensou Marguerite.

Ele conduziu o carroção para fora da estrada, seguindo um aclive e embrenhando-se entre as árvores. Os galhos mais baixos dos pinheiros raspavam o teto de lona do carroção e este sacolejava mais.

"Não estou muito certa de ser uma boa idéia vir por aqui. Não tenho um mapa para consultar" ela falou.

"Não preciso de mapa."

"Desculpe não confiar muito no senhor, mas fui avisada pelo chefe do comboio para permanecer na estrada principal."

"Fique certa de que ele, em nossa situação, também tentaria se manter invisível aos índios."

O carroção sacolejou com mais força e Marguerite quase foi atirada para fora. Roxton estendeu o braço e a puxou para junto dele.

"O que pensa estar fazendo?" perguntou ela, tentando se soltar.

"Impedindo que a senhorita caia e quebre o pescoço. Se estivéssemos indo num passo mais vagaroso, eu lhe sugeriria que andasse. Seria menos penoso para seu corpo. Mas pelo resto do dia, pelo menos, precisamos nos distanciar do forte o máximo possível.

Mais uma vez, ele sentiu sua fragilidade e foi tomado pela vontade de protegê-la. Embora isso não o agradasse, não conseguia livrar-se do sentimento.

Marguerite parou de se debater. Com uma das mãos, segurava o braço e, com a outra, o ombro dele.

"Se abandonarmos a margem do rio, como vamos dar água aos bois?" indagou ela.

"Não se preocupe, água não será problema. Há vários riachos que deságuam no Ruby."

"Mas o senhor sabe onde..."

"Olhe, Srta. Krux, este não é o lugar nem a hora para termos uma discussão. Preciso me concentrar em manter os bois numa trilha que não é mais larga do que o traseiro de um gato. Mais tarde conversaremos."

Ele curvou-se, puxando-a consigo, quando um galho baixo ameaçou bater-lhes na cabeça. Este atingiu o topo do carroção, fazendo poeira e folhas secas voarem para todos os lados.

Ela enfiou o rosto na manga da camisa dele. Ao levantá-lo para respirar, tossia. "Desde que o senhor reconheça minha autoridade, não haverá problemas."

Roxton não sabia se ria ou praguejava. A Srta. Krux era a mulher mais intransigente que ele conhecera. "Claro. Quem dá as ordens é a senhorita." Ele a deixaria pensar isso até chegarem a Trinity Falis.

O homem sério a seu lado passou um longo período sem falar. Contudo, o progresso árduo do carroção desencorajava conversas. Precisava admitir que ele conduzia os bois com extrema perícia e conseguia manter-se na trilha estreita.

Alcançaram um trecho relativamente regular. Os estalos do carroção diminuíram um pouco.

"É difícil acreditar como esses pinheiros finos crescem tão perto uns dos outros. E são uma beleza, não concorda?" comentou Marguerite, sentindo necessidade de compartilhar o apreço pelo esplendor da natureza.

O companheiro taciturno desviou o olhar da trilha para a floresta em volta. "Linda e mortífera" disse ele.

A naturalidade da afirmativa a deixou gelada. Sentiu como se ele quisesse amedrontá-la de propósito. O olhar perscrutador dele a fez pensar se não teria se colocado nas mãos do demônio. Estaria ele esperando alcançar o lugar certo, longe de qualquer sinal de civilização, para matá-la e roubar o carroção?

Ela respirou fundo o ar com aroma de pinho e reagiu. "Por causa dos índios?" indagou.

"Sim. Mas há também ursos, cascavéis, lobos e pumas."

Marguerite preferia que ele não tivesse enumerado os animais selvagens abrigados pela floresta. Porém, antes de dizer alguma coisa, o terreno regular tornou-se íngreme e acidentado.

Os arreios rangiam enquanto os bois, com as cabeças abaixadas, seguiam em frente. Conseguiram vencer vários metros e, então, Roxton puxou as rédeas.

"Oa!" soou o grito exasperado dele.

Três pinheiros estavam caídos na trilha.

"Pelo jeito, vamos ficar aqui por algum tempo. Espero que tenha um machado entre seus livros preciosos" disse ele ao descer, não escondendo uma careta de dor.

"Está amarrado do lado do carroção. O senhor vai tentar abrir caminho?"

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar impaciente. "Não vou tentar e sim fazê-lo."

Diante de tal arrogância, sua simpatia pelo homem machucado diminuiu. "Enquanto faz isso, vou esticar as pernas. E já que temos de ficar parados aqui por algum tempo, vou acender um fogo e fritar bolinhos."

"Nada de fogueiras."

A voz soou bem de perto. Ela já começava a descer de costas, mas parou. Olhou por sobre o ombro e deu com o olhar penetrante de Roxton a centímetros de seu rosto. Piscou, sentindo-se estranhamente presa a essa proximidade inesperada.

Com as mãos em sua cintura, ele tirou-a do carroção e a pôs no chão, enquanto continuava: "Não podemos correr o risco de acender uma fogueira. Pelo menos por mais um dia. A fumaça trairia nossa presença."

Marguerite não tinha para onde ir. Com ele às suas costas e o carroção na frente, sentia-se prisioneira.

"Tudo bem, mas quero esticar as pernas."

Deu um passo para o lado, esperando que ele a largasse. Isso não aconteceu. Os dois segundos seguintes foram os mais longos de sua vida. Só quando lhe empurrou as mãos, ele recuou e a soltou.

"Vou pegar o machado."

Como não precisasse responder, ela afastou-se um pouco do carroção. Avistou, entre a folhagem, amoras silvestres e resolveu colhê-las. Voltou ao carroção, para apanhar um balde, e ouviu o inicio do barulho do machado.

Ela olhou para a trilha. Roxton, sem camisa, manejava a ferramenta com economia de movimentos. A cada golpe, a lâmina afiada enterrava-se mais na madeira, espalhando lascas por todos os lados.

A menos de três metros de distância, ela podia ver-lhe a expressão de dor. Sentiu-se condoída. Ele não havia reclamado contra a necessidade de executar o serviço.

Os músculos das costas de Roxton contraíam-se e relaxavam cada vez que ele levantava e abaixava o machado. Aliás, a ferramenta parecia a continuação dos ombros e dos braços. Um dos troncos finos já tinha sido cortado.

Ao observá-lo, foi dominada por uma sensação estranha de letargia. Abafou-a e foi apanhar as amoras.

Não encontrou muitas, apenas umas vinte e poucas. Mas seria delicioso saborear as frutinhas, pensou, ao voltar para o carroção.

Roxton, com a cabeça inclinada para trás, bebia água do cantil. O pomo-de-adão movia-se a cada gole. Um brilho de transpiração cobria-lhe o torso nu.

Terminando de beber, ele apanhou a camisa e, num gesto distraído, esfregou-a no pescoço. Se estivesse numa exibição num zoológico em Boston, ela não se sentiria tão fascinada assim. Na verdade, John Roxton era uma criatura misteriosa e exótica para ela.

Mas ele era um homem.

Sem detalhes civilizados de vestimentas, não lembrava nenhum dos cavalheiros conhecidos seus. Mas sua associação com eles não tinha sido tão intrigante quanto observá-lo. Ele sacudiu a camisa e vestiu-a. Outra vez, ela viu sinais de dor nas feições dele.

"O que a senhorita traz aí?" perguntou ele, apontando para o balde.

"Amoras silvestres."

"Parabéns."

Um cumprimento vindo dele? Era ridículo, porém, ela sentiu uma onda de prazer. "Não encontrei muitas."

"Pelo menos, não ficou aí sentada, sem fazer nada, enquanto eu cortava os troncos."

"Teria sido uma grande bobagem."

"Na minha opinião, as mulheres tendem a ser bobas" disse ele, ao estender a mão. "Eu levo o balde."

"Por que eu deveria entregá-lo ao senhor?"

"Precisa sempre mostrar sua maldita desconfiança?"

"A troco de que vou lhe dar as amoras?"

Ele inclinou-se para a frente e tomou-lhe o balde. "Porque, Srta. Krux, vai precisar das duas mãos para subir no carroção."

"Ah!"

Fingindo desdém, ela dirigiu-se para seu lado do veículo. Enquanto alcançava o banco, admitiu sentir-se um tanto boba.

**CONTINUA...**

**Vamos apertar o botãozinho aí embaixo e deixar review?**


	4. Capítulo 4

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 4**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes. Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! **Não me responsabilizo por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol Pessoas diabéticas e cardíacas, cuidado! Altas doses shipper R&M!

**COMMENTS: **Mamma Corleone, qtas ameaças, assim vc corta a inspiração kkkkk td bem q ja tá td escrito hauhauhau Beijinhos? Vc ta mto saidinha, não acha? rs... Essa é uma fic família, td com mto pudor kkkkk Bjim

* * *

Eles comeram as amoras enquanto viajavam. Embora fossem poucas, diminuíram um pouco a fome de Marguerite. Com uma ponta de saudade, lembrou-se das refeições maravilhosas preparadas pela cozinheira da família.

Suspirou e olhou para o homem silencioso sentado ao seu lado. Roxton havia comido as amoras em silêncio, que ela começava a considerar habitual. Por causa do tamanho avantajado dele, nada mais natural que exigisse uma porção maior das frutas. Entretanto, ele não fizera isso. Contentara-se com umas poucas.

De repente, ele virou-se e a fitou.

"Meus lábios estão azulados?"

"O quê?"

"Do jeito como a senhorita não tira os olhos de mim, imaginei se as amoras não tinham deixado meus lábios azuis."

Marguerite enrubesceu. Ele estava certo. Há muito tempo mantinha os olhos nele. Embaraçada, desviou o olhar para os bois.

"Na verdade, eles estão bem avermelhados. Sem dúvida, por causa dos ferimentos. Mas seus olhos é que estão com a mais variada gama de tonalidades. Elas vão do azul para o roxo, passando pelo preto."

Ela o surpreendeu rindo.

"Devo estar com uma aparência infernal. Mas é como me sinto."

"Os machucados doem muito?"

Pelo canto dos olhos, percebia que ele continuava fitando-a, mas relutava a encará-lo. Algo nesse homem a perturbava.

"De vez em quando, sinto uma pontada em algum lugar" confessou ele.

Roxton estava sendo forte, tinha certeza. Ela lembrou-se de sua expressão de dor ao usar o machado.

"Eu é quem deveria ter cortado os troncos."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Eu o teria poupado de mais sofrimento."

"Esse é um sentimento muito generoso. Ainda mais considerando..."

"O quê?"

"Que sou seu prisioneiro e a senhorita pensa que está me levando para Trinity Falis a fim de enfrentar algum tipo de julgamento."

"Não penso que o estou levando com essa finalidade. Tenho certeza de estar." Esquecendo-se de não querer encará-lo, virou-se para ele. "É muito importante uma pessoa arcar com a responsabilidade de seus atos. Quando se faz algo errado, torna-se imperioso pagar o débito para com a sociedade. Se não fosse assim, nosso país cairia na anarquia."

Fitando-a com olhar intenso, Roxton dava a impressão de ter algo importante a dizer. Estaria ele prestes a confessar os crimes cometidos? Marguerite preparou-se para ouvir qualquer coisa. Prometeu a si mesma manter-se calma, não importava quão depravados e violentos os erros dele tivessem sido.

"A senhorita não acredita em nada que lhe contei, não é?"

"Naquela história de ter sido injustamente preso, depois de avisar o forte do ataque, e de se negar a mostrar o caminho do acampamento dos índios amigos?"

A expressão dele tornou-se mais carregada.

"É inútil eu continuar me declarando inocente, certo?"

"Não posso acreditar que soldados dos Estados Unidos cometam algo tão abominável como prender um homem inofensivo."

Roxton voltou a prestar atenção na trilha.

"Existe algo sobre o qual a senhorita deveria pensar."

"O quê?"

"Se sou um vilão tão terrível, como a senhorita continua viva?"

"Não entendo."

"Se sou tão mau quanto imagina, eu já teria aproveitado de seu corpo atraente, cortado-a em pedaços com seu próprio machado, cozinhado-a num fogo crepitante e preparado uma refeição quente com sua carne macia."

O coração de Marguerite disparou. O fato de Roxton poder descrever algo tão diabólico provava que ele era perigoso. Havia cometido uma tolice ao soltá-lo e nem, ao menos, se armara com uma faca.

Roxton a olhou de soslaio. Maldição! Ela estava branca como um fantasma. A brincadeira, feita com a intenção de tranqüilizá-la, a tinha apavorado. Isso o deixava furioso. Não sabia com quem estava mais bravo, se consigo mesmo por ter falado tamanha asneira, ou com ela, por ser tão crédula.

_"Eu é quem deveria ter cortado os troncos."_

O comentário delicado surgiu-lhe na mente. Sua preocupação generosa ele retribuía com um comentário maldoso sobre estupro, esquartejamento e canibalismo.

"Pode voltar a respirar. Não vou lhe fazer mal algum."

"Não preciso de sua permissão para fazer isso."

A bravata provocou a admiração de Roxton. Ela podia estar com medo, mas não o deixaria perceber. Precisava saber mais coisas a seu respeito, a fim de estabelecer harmonia entre ambos. Ele tinha de fomentar um certo grau de confiança nessa mulher do leste, pois a vida de ambos poderia ficar reduzida à necessidade de ela obedecer-lhe as ordens sem questioná-lo. Todavia, ela não estava preparada ainda para saber que ele era o prefeito temporário de Trinity Falls, dono de um banco e possuidor de um título de nobreza. A Srta. Krux pensaria que ele estava mentindo e se tornaria mais desconfiada.

"Por que está viajando sozinha?"

"O senhor não se lembra?"

Os olhos verdes revelaram espanto e pena. Maldição. Ela voltava a encará-lo como retardado.

"Lembrar-me de quê?"

"Já expliquei que o chefe do comboio não quis diminuir a marcha. Lembra-se de meus livros? Aqueles que o senhor queria deixar no forte, a estrutura imensa de madeira, com uma porteira enorme?"

Roxton rangeu os dentes, fazendo a cabeça dolorida latejar.

"Eu quis dizer viajar sozinha desde o início. A maioria das mulheres viaja com os pais... ou o marido." - Ele não resistiu e acrescentou: "Pais são aquelas pessoas que nos trazem ao mundo e nos criam. Marido é um homem com quem uma mulher se casa quando já está pronta para ter a própria família. Família..."

"Já entendi" interrompeu ela, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

Já estava na hora de a Srta. Krux compreender como ele se sentia ao ser tratado como simplório.

"E então? Por que estava viajando sozinha?"

"Bem, eu devia vir para o oeste na companhia de uma família. O filho mais velho ficaria encarregado da Junta de bois e do carroção. Na última hora, entretanto, eles mudaram os planos."

A explicação revelava muito pouco.

"Por que resolveu deixar sua casa?"

Marguerite tornou a enrubescer e Roxton percebeu ter tocado num ponto importante.

"Seus pais a deixaram vir?"

"Eles aceitaram minha decisão."

Havia muita coisa que ela não estava lhe contando. Ele notou que deixar sua casa tinha sido doloroso para ela.

"E seu marido?" indagou ele, tentando fisgá-la.

"Não tenho marido."

"E noivo?"

"Não é de sua conta, Sr. Roxton."

"Por favor, me trate por John, pois pretendo chamá-la por Marguerite."

Surpresa, ela piscou.

"Como o senhor sabe meu primeiro nome?"

"Eu o vi escrito em seus livros."

"Ah! Bem, nestas circunstâncias, seria tolice nos tratarmos com formalidade."

Concessão cortês, embora relutante, pensou ele.

Roxton gostava da maneira precisa e delicada como seus lábios formavam as palavras. Aliás, lábios convidativos. Todavia, ela não parecia ser do tipo que sugeriria beijos. Pelo contrário: projetava uma integridade que desafiava um homem a transpor as barreiras levantadas por ela.

Antes de cometer uma tolice, como descobrir o sabor daqueles lábios, ele desviou o olhar. "E então, Marguerite, se não tem marido, está noiva, ou é viúva?"

"Sr. Roxton..."

"John, por favor" ele corrigiu com firmeza.

"John, nossa associação é temporária, portanto, não há razão para você saber se existe alguém especial em minha vida."

"Quando tudo isto terminar, imagino, surgirá um homem declarando que você lhe pertence, e exigindo saber o que aconteceu entre nós."

"Em primeiro lugar, não existe tal pessoa. Segundo, a única coisa que vai acontecer será nossa chegada, sãos e salvos, a Trinity Falls" afirmou em tom exasperado.

Era difícil acreditar que aquela mulher linda não estivesse ligada a homem algum, refletiu. Tentou calcular sua idade, mas não achou fácil. Talvez tivesse dezoito anos. Seu comportamento, entretanto, sugeria ser mais velha, com vinte e quatro, ou vinte e seis anos.

A expressão de Roxton tornou-se sombria. Ela não tinha o direito de vagar sozinha pelo Território de Idaho, ou por qualquer outro lugar. Era atraente demais, além de teimosa, para andar desacompanhada. A situação deles provava isso. E se Tribuno houvesse deixado um verdadeiro criminoso trancado na cela? Marguerite o teria libertado e ficado à mercê dele. Para seu próprio bem, ela precisava aprender que uma mulher sozinha não podia perambular pelo país como bem entendesse.

Roxton deu-se conta da falta de lógica de tal protecionismo. Aliás, fora este protecionismo que o levara a ser tutor de Verônica. Quando um garimpeiro tinha aparecido no banco e contado a história de uma menina branca que morava com a tribo de Ned Lobo da Noite, Roxton fora buscá-la. A mãe de Verônica havia morrido muito tempo atrás e o pai, dono de uma pequena mina, cuidara dela até ser assassinado por causa de um punhado de ouro em pó. Ned Lobo da Noite, então, se encarregara da menina, mas certo seria ela viver entre seu próprio povo. Roxton poderia tê-la mandado para um orfanato no leste, mas não tivera coragem.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Incrível viver até os trinta e cinco anos de idade sem descobrir esse seu traço de sentimentalismo. Sem dúvida, fora ele que o mandara ao forte a fim de avisar Tribuno sobre o ataque dos índios.

E agora, via-se ligado a uma mulher que valorizava mais seus livros do que a própria vida. Estava enganada se pensava que ele a deixara conservá-los. Nessa noite, quando Marguerite estivesse dormindo, ele aliviaria a carga do carroção, jogando fora todos os livros.

Observou-a de soslaio. O mau humor dele melhorou, ao pensar como essa mulher autoritária seria, finalmente, posta em seu devido lugar. Podia visualizá-la levando-o à delegacia, a fim de que fosse julgado. Seria um prazer vê-la descobrir que seu prisioneiro não era ninguém menos do que o prefeito temporário de Trinity Falls e presidente do maior banco da cidade, além de um lord inglês. Isso sem falar em outras instituições financeiras. Que grande humilhação para ela ter de baixar o topete.

Roxton estalou o chicote, pois os bois relutavam em subir um novo aclive. Parou de pensar em Marguerite e concentrou-se no destino. Já estariam logo em terras de Ned Lobo da Noite e livres do perigo de perderem os escalpos.

Voltou a pensar em Marguerite. De um jeito ou de outro, ele descobriria seus motivos para deixar Londres e o que pretendia fazer em Trinity Falls. Certamente, não iria procurar trabalho num dos bares da cidade.

Ao imaginá-la servindo bebidas num deles, sorriu. Ela estaria usando um vestido decotado e curto o suficiente para mostrar os tornozelos. Os seios mal caberiam na blusa justa.

Tentou se controlar. Como podia imaginar essa mulher fina e puritana vestida de maneira vulgar? O tempo passado na cela devia ter-lhe perturbado a mente. Isso ou o fato de não ter gozado, nesses últimos meses, a companhia das mulheres alegres e irreverentes de Trinity Falls. Quando Verônica passara a fazer parte de sua vida, ele evitou esses encontros habituais com moças que não exigiam uma aliança em troca de seus favores.

Isso teria de mudar quando ele voltasse para a cidade. Encontraria uma maneira de retomar a vida antiga sem prejudicar o mundo de Verônica. Se não conseguisse, ele se tornaria una ameaça para as mulheres decentes, pois só tinha pensamentos carnais sobre os lábios sensuais, os seios e quadris bem modelados de Marguerite e...

Por Deus, ele estava perdendo a cabeça. Não havia nada atraente nessa mulher recatada. Pretendia repetir tal mentira a si mesmo até chegar a Trinity Falis.

* * *

Os últimos raios de sol anunciavam o fim do dia. Sombras movediças pontilhavam a trilha. Uma brisa fria e inesperada penetrou pela roupa fina de Marguerite, provocando-lhe um arrepio e fazendo-a lançar um olhar amedrontado ao redor.

Quando Roxton, finalmente, parou o carroção, a noite já havia caído e dado um toque de perigo à floresta.

"Bem, aqui estamos" declarou ele.

"E onde é aqui?" ela indagou, numa voz trêmula.

Custou-lhe uma boa dose de determinação para não escorregar pelo banco e aconchegar-se a Roxton. A necessidade de procurar conforto num estranho a surpreendia, pois sempre se orgulhara de ser auto-suficiente. Com esforço, dominou a fraqueza traiçoeira.

"Aqui é onde passaremos a noite" respondeu ele, ao descer do carroção.

Marguerite forçou o olhar e distinguiu, um pouco adiante das patas dos bois, um riacho estreito.

"Vou desatrelar a junta logo. Amanhã, partiremos ao raiar do dia" avisou ele.

Lá vinha ele novamente com ordens, pensou Marguerite. Todavia, estava exausta demais para iniciar uma discussão. Desejava apenas esticar-se entre os cobertores sob o carroção.

Com dificuldade, desceu ao chão. Todos os músculos do corpo doíam, por causa do dia inteiro de viagem pela trilha acidentada. Sem ânimo para andar, encostou-se numa das rodas do veículo. Devia fazer algo útil, como encontrar os bolinhos extras feitos na véspera no forte, mas não se mexeu.

"Marguerite?"

Ela estremeceu. Teria Roxton já desatrelado os bois? Nesse caso, ela estava parada ali há algum tempo. "Sim?" respondeu, levantando a cabeça.

"Você parece morta de cansaço!"

"Já, já melhoro. Só me dê uns minutinhos."

Roxton pôs as mãos em seus ombros. "Exigi demais de você hoje, Marguerite."

A preocupação, entrelaçada no tom suave dele, atingiu-a num ponto vulnerável. E enquanto as mãos a massageavam nos ombros doloridos, os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

Ela tentou endireitar o corpo. Havia chegado sozinha até esse ponto. Era uma mulher resistente e não precisava do conforto oferecido por este homem.

Para horror seu, as lágrimas se avolumaram e começaram a rolar pela face. Sem saber como, apoiou o rosto na camisa dele.

Detestava fraquejar, ainda mais quando devia mostrar-se forte. Porém, quanto mais lutava para se controlar, mais chorava. As mãos dele a acariciavam nas costas e ela sentia-se como se houvesse encontrado abrigo, contra uma tempestade nas montanhas, entre os braços deste estranho ameaçador.

Isso não estava certo, censurou a parte racional de sua mente, quando as lágrimas já diminuíam. Tentou soltar-se do abraço, mas o corpo parecia ter idéias próprias e ela permaneceu onde estava.

Roxton a prendia com algo diferente de força física. Era como se a amparasse com a solidariedade de um ser humano para com outro. As batidas do coração dele tinham um ritmo acalentador e o odor masculino permeava-lhe os sentidos.

A sensação de que estava prestes a experimentar algo raro e significativo passou-lhe pela mente conturbada, mas dissipou-se logo. Com um movimento firme, Marguerite conseguiu, finalmente, soltar-se. E quando Roxton a ajudou a descer do carroção, ela notou uma ponta de hesitação por parte dele.

"Desculpe. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo" ela murmurou, preparada para uma declaração de superioridade viril diante de sua fraqueza feminina.

Mas surpreendeu-se ao ouvir Roxton dizer: "A culpa foi minha. Forcei-a a viajar por um trajeto árduo e longo demais para um só dia. Você precisa agora de alimento e de uma boa noite de sono."

"Por acaso você se lembrou de pôr no carroção o prato com o resto dos bolinhos?" ela perguntou.

Ele passou o braço por sua cintura e a guiou para trás do carroção. "Não só trouxe os bolinhos como também carne seca e umas latas de pêssegos que encontrei numa busca pelo forte. Só porque não vamos acender uma fogueira esta noite não quer dizer que tenhamos de passar fome."

Ela pensou como Roxton, apesar das falhas morais, tinha boas qualidades. Era bondoso e empreendedor.

Ele entrou no carroção e, quase em seguida, saiu com uma braçada de cobertores. Estendeu-os sob o veículo e a chamou: "Venha cá."

Meio trôpega e como se não tivesse mais energia alguma, ela aproximou-se. Ao abaixar-se para entrar sob o carroção, sentiu cada músculo do corpo protestar. Mais uma vez, as mãos de Roxton a ampararam, ajudando-a a alcançar os cobertores.

Sentindo-se aliviada por poder deitar-se, fechou os olhos enquanto ele a cobria.

"Obrigada" murmurou.

"De nada. Vou tirar suas botinhas, pois se não passar umas horas sem elas, seu pés incharão."

"Bondade sua" ela respondeu e o ouviu rir.

"Você está exausta, não é, delegadazinha?"

"O que disse?"

"Como não acho que você esteja planejando receber uma gratificação ao me entregar ao delegado de Trinity Falls, não vou ofendê-la, chamando-a de caçadora de recompensas."

As palavras não faziam muito sentido, mas o tom de voz era cordial, ela admitiu.

No instante seguinte, Roxton lhe descobria os pés e tirava suas botinhas. O fato de estar sendo cuidada provocou-lhe um aperto no coração. Umas últimas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos.

"Descanse uns instantes" recomendou.

Grata, Marguerite entregou-se à nebulosidade do sono. Quando Roxton a sacudiu pelos ombros, não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia passado.

"Você precisa se alimentar antes de adormecer completamente."

"Vá embora" protestou ela.

"Pelo menos, coma um bolinho."

Ela abriu os olhos e o viu ajoelhado ao lado. Abriu a boca para dizer que preferia continuar dormindo, mas ele apertou o bolinho contra seus lábios. "Vamos, coma isto. Os pêssegos ficam para amanhã cedo, quando você poderá apreciá-los melhor."

Marguerite obedeceu. Seco e já meio duro, o bolinho não tinha mais sabor.

"Agora, beba água" recomendou, encostando a boca do cantil em seus lábios.

Apoiada no cotovelo, ela soergueu-se, inclinou a cabeça para trás e tomou uma boa dose.

"Obrigada" agradeceu, depois de ter matado a sede.

"Delegadazinha tão educada..."

Apesar da mente entorpecida, ela respondeu: "Vilão malvado tão atencioso..."

Já quase adormecendo, Marguerite sentiu Roxton massagear-lhe o arco dos pés. Envolta por uma sensação deliciosa, desgarrou-se da última reflexão coerente.

* * *

Algo sólido rodeava Marguerite e ela aconchegou-se mais esse abrigo seguro. Sonhava, mas tinha certeza de não se tratar da realidade. Flutuava sobre uma linda mata, admirando-a lá de cima.

Uma sombra passou por seu santuário, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça. A raiva a dominou. Não havia lugar para duas pessoas ali. Tentou empurrá-la.

"Marguerite, pare!"

"Vá embora! Não há lugar para você aqui!"

"Ontem à noite havia bastante."

Marguerite arregalou os olhos. O semblante meio difuso de Roxton estava a centímetros de seu nariz.

Ela soltou uma exclamação. O marginal tinha lhe invadido a cama enquanto ela dormia. Sua cabeça repousava no ombro dele e um dos braços o rodeava na cintura. As pernas de ambos estavam entrelaçadas, enquanto sua saia levantava-se até quase os joelhos.

Quando a mente registrou esses detalhes constrangedores, ela recuou. Tentou desvencilhar-se, mas os cabelos soltos estavam sob o ombro de Roxton. "Seu patife, me solte!"

Em vez de atendê-la, ele rolou para a frente e prensou o corpo sobre o seu. Na luz do amanhecer, as feições machucadas dele exibiam uma coloração mais variada ainda. "Bom dia, Marguerite."

A saudação afável contrastava tanto com a expressão amedrontadora de Roxton e com seu esforço para livrar-se dele, que ela ficou confusa. Lutou para manter a compostura e para controlar o coração disparado. Ele olhava para seus lábios e esta não era a primeira vez que o fazia. Mas Roxton encontrava-se mais perto do que jamais estivera. O corpo sólido dele a tocava em todos os lugares.

Uma reação, não apenas de medo, a fez estremecer. Uma percepção primitiva tomou vida em seu íntimo. Um desejo adormecido se fez sentir.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando fez uma nova descoberta. Nunca havia refletido sobre a questão. Mas, com esse invasor sobre seu corpo, intuía como o homem fora feito para se unir à mulher. Incrível como só aos vinte e quatro anos juntava os pedaços do quebra-cabeça.

Devagar, soltou a respiração presa. Sabia que Roxton sentia a exalação do ar morno como acontecia com ela. Que ato incrivelmente íntimo compartilhar o mesmo ar.

Roxton baixou a cabeça. Ia beijá-la, percebeu ela. _Não deixe!, _advertiu uma voz na mente.

Ele não fechou os olhos e apenas roçou os lábios nos seus. Marguerite não podia afastar os olhos dos dele. Respirava com dificuldade e sentia uma tensão intensa entre si e o homem cujo peito prensava seus seios.

Seus lábios ardiam. Uma sensação estranha percorria-lhe o corpo, tocando lugares proibidos que pulsavam, insistentes. _Chega! _a mente a avisou. _Ainda não_, contradisse a parte desperta do corpo que queria prolongar a proximidade prazerosa.

Roxton levantou a cabeça.

Marguerite, não conseguindo falar, mexeu-se, apreensiva, sob ele.

"Fique quieta, Marguerite."

"De jeito nenhum!"

Ele teve a audácia de sorrir-lhe. E não se tratava de um gesto irritante e presunçoso que incentivasse seu ressentimento. Ao contrário, era meigo e abalava sua determinação de lutar contra Roxton até o fim de suas forças para preservar a honra.

"Se continuar se mexendo, Marguerite, algo que você preferiria evitar vai acontecer entre nós."

Ela estava certa a respeito do marginal. O desgraçado não passava de um saqueador.

"Prefiro morrer a me entregar a você!"

Num gesto brusco, ele tomou-lhe a boca. Mas dessa vez, o beijo não foi uma carícia meiga e sim, violento e possessivo.

Roxton não demorou muito para terminar o ataque covarde. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela sentia-se como se houvesse sido marcada a ferro e fogo pela posse selvagem.

Os olhos que exibiam ternura momentos atrás estavam cheios de mal contida violência.

"Se eu resolvesse possuí-la, sua resistência não me impediria."

Ela pensou em atirar a ameaça de volta, mas ele já havia mostrado que suas objeções à conquista física não significavam nada para ele.

"Por favor..."

Detestava suplicar, mas não tinha a intenção de ser usada por esse malfeitor. Jurava que, quando recobrasse a liberdade, pegaria uma faca para arrancar o coração negro desse bruto. Talvez o machado fosse melhor.

Satisfação estampou-se nas feições dele.

Usaria o machado, resolveu ela.

"Eu não estava forçando-a a se entregar a mim. Dormi a seu lado e não com você. Foi você quem rolou para meu lado, invadindo meu território. E depois, espalhou-se sobre mim" afirmou Roxton, em tom seco.

"Não fiz isso!" - protestou ela, embora desconfiasse ter ouvido a verdade.

Quando eram crianças, ela e a irmã dormiam na mesma cama. Adrienne sempre reclamava que Marguerite ocupava o espaço de ambas.

"Outra coisa" - continuou ele. "Há vários meses não tenho o prazer de estar com uma mulher."

Mortificada, ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Tendo descoberto como homens e mulheres se uniam, entendia o que ele queria dizer. Como se atrevia a lhe revelar algo tão íntimo?

"Isso não é de minha conta" - balbuciou, ofendida com a franqueza dele.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

"Enquanto estivermos juntos, esse ponto é, definitivamente, de sua conta."

Marguerite engoliu em seco. Intuía que ele falava sério e, portanto, seria melhor que ela desse atenção às palavras.

"Está bem" murmurou em voz trêmula.

"Está bem o quê?" ele resmungou.

"Não faço idéia" respondeu ela, confusa.

Não compreendia como tudo havia fugido de seu controle, mas culpava Roxton pela situação.

"Neste caso, vou lhe explicar. Mantenha distância e nada de natureza pessoal acontecerá entre nós."

Imediatamente, ela reagiu contra a maneira arrogante de Roxton e a implicação que o episódio era, de certa forma, culpa sua.

"Então, sugiro que continuemos esta discussão em posição vertical. Saia de cima de mim!" - disse ela, tentando empurrá-lo.

"É o que eu deveria fazer" - concordou ele, com expressão excitada.

Mas em vez de levantar-se, ele mexeu-se um pouco, fazendo o membro roçar na juntura das coxas de Marguerite. Como algo podia ser, ao mesmo tempo, tão impróprio e agradável?

Roxton baixou as pálpebras por um instante. Ao levantá-las, exibia uma determinação que a alarmou.

"E então?" indagou ela.

Sua voz fraca a desanimou. Precisava mostrar-se forte para pôr esse patife no lugar dele. E este não era em cima dela!

"Então o quê?"

Novamente e com mais força, Marguerite tentou empurrá-lo. Ele fez uma careta de dor, porém, não lhe inspirou um pingo de simpatia. Homens como Roxton provocavam o próprio infortúnio com o comportamento imoderado.

"Já vou me levantar. Espere só um instante" disse ele, numa voz meio sufocada.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Ao empurrá-lo, havia se esquecido das costelas quebradas.

Firmado nos braços, Roxton soergueu o busto. O movimento aumentou a pressão dos quadris dele nos seus. Apesar da barreira das roupas, a fricção sutil estimulou um tremor latejante e desconhecido em seu âmago. Foi com esforço que ela não o puxou de volta sobre os seios. Embaraçada com tal reação, tentou ignorar a poderosa sensação que a dominava.

Quando Roxton, finalmente, engatinhou para fora, ela continuou deitada por alguns momentos, tentando acalmar os sentidos. Estranho como o simples fato de dois corpos se tocarem podia provocar tal prazer alarmante.

"Vamos, Marguerite, precisamos partir logo."

Ao sair para a luz do sol, ela se esforçou para apagar da mente o que tinha acontecido. Na verdade, não fora nada grave. Naturalmente, nunca tinha sido beijada antes. Isso devia ser o que marcara a experiência em sua mente. Só porque se sentia abalada não queria dizer que se lembraria do fato, do odor almiscarado, do olhar ardente e do roçar dos lábios de Roxton pelo resto da vida.

Depois de alisar o vestido amarrotado, levantou a cabeça e o viu observando-a. Por Deus, ele lembrava um dragão feroz e comedor de homens. As feições machucadas e o olhar faiscante eram responsáveis por essa impressão.

"O que foi agora, John?" - indagou.

De repente, lembrou-se dele descalçando suas botinhas e massageando-lhe os pés. Enrubesceu. Devia estar exausta, para permitir tal intimidade.

"Pare de me olhar como se quisesse me comer. Se tem algo para dizer, diga logo" esbravejou ela.

As palavras aumentaram as faíscas nos olhos dele.

"Moça, você precisa, realmente, de alguém para vigiá-la. Jamais repita a um homem que ele quer comê-la."

Marguerite ficou surpresa. Que coisa mais peculiar para se dizer. Quase voltou a reavaliar o nível de inteligência de Roxton, mas já sabia que ele não era limítrofe na capacidade de raciocinar. Todavia, tratava-se de um homem muito estranho. O melhor seria não irritá-lo.

"Está bem" disse.

A expressão dele tornou-se mais sombria. "Não me pergunte por quê."

"Essa não era minha intenção, pois não encontro motivo para o senhor ter feito tal observação."

Roxton passou a mão pelos cabelos e, sem razão alguma, Marguerite tremeu. Precisava controlar os sentidos desordenados, pensou ela.

"Vamos comer os pêssegos agora de manhã. Depois, atrelarei a junta."

A mudança de assunto fora abrupta, mas bem-vinda.

"Ótimo."

"Seguiremos mais devagar hoje e você poderá andar."

Isso era um alívio. Ela não teria de se submeter ao sacolejar do veículo. "Sobre o que aconteceu..." - começou ele, mas parou, dirigindo o olhar para os cobertores sob o carroção.

"Não se preocupe. Não há necessidade de analisar o episódio. Acredito ter rolado para seu lado. Minha irmã sempre me acusava de fazer isso quando dormíamos juntas. E, levando em consideração seu prolongado jejum de companhia feminina, temos uma justificativa adequada."

"Muito bem explicado."

O leve tom de sarcasmo não passou despercebido a Marguerite. Ficava abismada que seu primeiro beijo na vida houvesse sido dado por esse péssimo exemplo da população masculina. Qualquer um outro teria sido preferível a esse criminoso.

"Não acho justo você me culpar inteiramente pelo beijo" ela se queixou.

"Por que acha que penso assim?"

"Você disse que eu deveria manter distância. Isso dá a impressão de que sou a única culpada. Se você quer ser justo, deve assumir sua parte de responsabilidade no caso e ficar longe de mim" argumentou.

"Você está se esquecendo de uns detalhes. A vida não é justa e a razão para você manter distância é que sou homem e você, mulher."

"Não diga! Não me venha com a velha história de que sou culpada pelo simples fato de ser mulher!"

Carrancudo, Roxton deu um passo em sua direção. Ela, porém, manteve-se firme. Estava cansada de homens como o próprio pai, que sempre acusavam a suposta fraqueza feminina para justificar os problemas entre os sexos.

"Pelo jeito, vou ter de ser franco."

O tom agressivo a inquietou. Ele a fitou com expressão predatória.

"Os homens têm necessidades... a proximidade de uma mulher nos impede de pensar com a cabeça e..."

Calou-se e ela prendeu a respiração.

"Você é bonita e inocente demais para seu próprio bem, Marguerite."

O elogio foi um choque, mas provocou-lhe uma onda de prazer. Quanto à inocência, por Deus! Se Roxton continuasse falando por mais cinco minutos, ela acabaria especialista em necessidades masculinas.

"Um homem agarra o que deseja quando está a seu alcance. Uma mulher é mais controlada. Por isso, sugeri que você mantivesse distância."

Ele tinha mais confiança nas mulheres do que era recomendável, ela refletiu. Lembrava-se do momento em que quase o puxara de volta sobre ela.

"Entendo. Sabe, John, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo."

"O quê?!" - indagou ele, atônito.

"Não fique tão surpreso. Como você disse, sou mulher e, portanto, a pessoa ideal para resolver seu pequeno problema."

"Pequeno?!"

"Veja. Sua dificuldade principal é a falta de companhia feminina."

Roxton levantou a mão e a acariciou no rosto. Ela sentiu um arrepio ao longo da espinha.

"Você é cheia de surpresas, Marguerite."

Outro elogio. Ela viu-se sorrindo para esse homem não tão complexo, afinal. "E muito simples, John. Tudo que temos a fazer é reformá-lo. Mudaremos sua maneira instável de viver e corrigiremos sua deplorável falta de boas maneiras."

Ele baixou a mão como se tivesse sido queimada. "Você faria isso?"

"Sem dúvida. É a solução perfeita" - disse ela, com entusiasmo. "Posso ensiná-lo a ser civilizado. Dessa forma, você será capaz de encontrar uma mulher boa e decente que não o rejeitará. Naturalmente, se casará com ela. Quando o fizer, jamais terá falta do que chama 'conforto feminino'."

Marguerite o fitou à espera de um agradecimento pela oferta generosa.

"Vá para o inferno!"

**CONTINUA...**

**Vamos apertar o botãozinho aí embaixo e deixar review?**


	5. Capítulo 5

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 5**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes. Altas doses **shipper R&M! **Cuidado se vc for cardíaco ou diabético!

**COMMENTS: **

**Lidy e Luana: **sejam bem vindas :D

**Marguerrite: **só faltava vc!!! Enqto a Marg está inocente, o lordão continua saidinho rs...

**Mamma Corleone: **Pensei em atrasar o capítulo dizendo q foi por vc n ter deixado review rs... Cuidado: eu tenho seu orkut agora rs...

Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei super feliz. E é o melhor pagamento que posso ganhar!!!! Bjos e aproveitem ;)

* * *

Furiosa com a obstinação de Roxton, Marguerite caminhava atrás do carroção vagaroso. _"Qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de inteligência entenderia que ele precisa de toda a ajuda possível. Sem dúvida, o orgulho dele o impede de aceitar minha oferta"._

Quando havia terminado a higiene matinal e voltado para junto do carroção, ela encontrara Roxton tentando enrolar uma tira de lençol ao redor do torso. Apesar de estar irritada com ele, tinha se oferecido para ajudá-lo. Ele simplesmente respondera ser capaz de cuidar das próprias necessidades. _"Se isso fosse verdade, o tolo não teria ido parar preso numa cela abandonada"._

Como não adiantasse nada explicar isso a Roxton, ela havia se sentado num tronco e comido os pêssegos de uma lata aberta por ele. De vez em quando, dirigia-lhe o olhar.

Naturalmente, vira-se forçada a notar-lhe o peito bem desenhado. Outra vez. Não deixava de ser curioso esse seu crescente interesse pelo peito magnífico e bem formado do homem. Mal podia acreditar que houvesse apoiado a cabeça nele durante a noite. Uma pena estar dormindo durante a experiência.

De repente, Marguerite tropeçou numa raiz e caiu com os joelhos e as mãos no chão. Levantou-se e limpou a terra e as folhas secas do vestido. O carroção seguia em frente.

_"Preciso prestar mais atenção ao que faço, em vez de ficar pensando no peito de Roxton", _recriminou-se, ao recomeçar a andar.

Suspirou. Se não se conservasse perto do carroção, Roxton continuaria sem ela e não daria por sua falta até o anoitecer. Seriam todos os homens do oeste tão impacientes?

Marguerite tinha achado os livros que ele jogara fora. Felizmente, ela os havia encontrado e posto de volta no carroção, quando ele estava distraído.

O homem era um bárbaro. Já havia mostrado ser capaz de qualquer coisa. Isso sem falar na dissimulação dele. Roxton conseguia vencer suas defesas e iludi-la com a falsa sensação de segurança. Na véspera, à noite, ele a tinha alimentado, matado sua sede e até massageado-lhe os pés. Havia tratado-a como uma criança e feito tudo, exceto contar-lhe uma história para dormir.

* * *

Ele a conhecia há apenas dois dias e Marguerite quase já o tinha destruído. Roxton sabia que seu corpo não seria mais o mesmo depois de tê-la segurado entre os braços até se ver prestes a explodir e ser forçado a soltá-la. Nenhum homem merecia tal castigo.

Marguerite Krux era uma ameaça a si mesma e a todas as pessoas com quem entrasse em contato. Apostava como o chefe do comboio e Colton, a quem ela atirara no pé, haviam se considerado com sorte ao se livrarem da mulher irritante.

Roxton pensou na noite anterior, quando ele agira como o Bom Samaritano. Ela estava tão cansada, que não conseguia falar com coerência. Por razões inexplicáveis, sua vulnerabilidade o tinha afetado, levando-o a considerar de suma importância cuidar dela. Tinha feito tudo, exceto cantar uma cantiga de ninar.

Roxton fez uma careta. Quando se deitara, tinha sido com intenções honradas. Pretendia apenas ter uma boa noite de sono e, portanto, acomodara-se longe dela.

O ritmo de sua respiração quase o fizera adormecer. Entretanto, ainda estava acordado quando ela rolara para perto. Notou logo seu perfume feminino e como sua silhueta caberia perfeitamente entre seus braços.

Deve ter ficado por quase uma hora esperando que ela se aproximasse mais. E então, ela o fez. Ele não havia sentido um pingo de culpa ao aconchegá-la de encontro a si. Surpreendera-se com a satisfação imensa provocada pelo simples fato de abraçá-la.

Sua mente podia ser algo confusa, mas suas curvas femininas eram macias e convidativas.

Ele não tinha tirado vantagem da situação. Só um patife o faria. Mas permitira às mãos o prazer de acariciá-la de leve, quando a tinha acomodado de maneira confortável.

Estreitar uma mulher desejável de encontro ao corpo e não ir em frente era uma tortura mais cruel do que qualquer outra imaginada pelo homem branco, ou pelo indígena.

O beijo não tinha sido planejado. Mas ao deitar-se sobre seu corpo, ele perdera o bom senso. Algo naqueles olhos azuis de Marguerite sugeria paixão desenfreada.

Fora tolice beijá-la. Para cometer uma bobagem, um homem deveria ter a precaução de realizar o trabalho completo. Por que não aproveitara a oportunidade para experimentar o sabor e a textura de sua boca? Apostaria todo o dinheiro do cofre do banco como, apesar de seu comportamento azedo, ela era uma mulher doce.

Não se enganava quanto a sua inocência. Era ela quem tornava Marguerite um problema sério. Ao se oferecer para ajudá-lo a enrolar a tira em volta do peito, ela provara a ingenuidade. Depois do beijo, ela pensava que ele agüentaria o toque de seus dedos na pele sem levar o relacionamento adiante?

Tão óbvio como os caracóis de seus cabelos sedosos era o fato dela ignorar a natureza íntima do homem. Ela não fazia idéia de como escapara por pouco nessa manhã. Mas mesmo que lhe custasse a vida, ele pretendia levá-la intacta até Trinity Falls.

Não deixava de ser irônico, pois, afinal, ela o considerava abaixo de qualquer criminoso. Mas isso era irrelevante. Ele tinha seu código de ética e este não permitia a sedução de uma intelectual de Londres. Ficou deprimido ao dar-se conta de que nunca iria provar o sabor de Marguerite.

Uma brisa começou a soprar e, curioso com o adiantado da hora, Roxton procurou o relógio de bolso. Só então lembrou-se de já estar sem ele quando fora preso no forte. Sem dúvida, um dos soldados tinha se apossado da peça de ouro. Observou o ângulo do sol e calculou não faltar muito para o anoitecer. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Havia parado só uma vez para permitir que Marguerite descansasse.

"Oa!" gritou, e os bois pararam.

Estudando o local, concluiu que estavam a menos de três quilômetros do lugar onde pretendia passar a noite. Já tinham adentrado bem pelo território de Ned Lobo da Noite e, portanto, poderiam acender uma fogueira a fim de preparar uma refeição quente. Desceu do carroção e ficou à espera de que Marguerite vencesse os últimos metros até ele.

Com a cabeça baixa, ela caminhava olhando para o chão. Tinha os ombros curvados, o chapéu torto e a manga direita rasgada na altura do ombro. A sensação de culpa dele aumentou.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada" respondeu ela ao parar. "Estou apreciando muito a caminhada por este parque chamado de Território de Idaho. Por que você não volta para o carroção e tenta percorrer mais uns cem quilômetros antes do anoitecer?"

John não deu atenção à sugestão sarcástica. Suas feições mostravam que ela estava no limite da resistência. Pelo rasgo da manga, ele viu a pele queimada de sol. Não resistiu e tocou-a. Esperava que ela recuasse, mas ela permaneceu imóvel, fitando-o com ar sério.

"Você caiu?"

Ela respondeu com um gesto afirmativo de cabeça.

"Por que não me chamou? Eu teria parado, meu bem." A expressão carinhosa brotou dos lábios dele por conta própria. Mentalmente, contou os segundos até ouvir seu protesto. Chegou a três.

"Não me chame de meu bem." Seus olhos azuis brilharam com raiva. "Não encontrei dificuldade em acompanhá-lo."

"Você rasgou o vestido" comentou ele, não conseguindo parar de acariciar-lhe o ombro.

"É velho. A costura cedeu" disse, ao recuar para trás.

Tentando pensar em outra coisa além de seu corpo atraente, Roxton virou-se de costas e disse: "São só mais uns três quilômetros até o lugar onde vamos acampar esta noite. A trilha até lá não é muito acidentada. Se você for no carroção, não sofrerá muitos solavancos."

"Posso caminhar mais três quilômetros."

"Como queira."

* * *

Sentada num toco de madeira, Marguerite mantinha os olhos na fogueira, que havia acendido enquanto Roxton pescava algo para o jantar, no riacho a pouca distância. Ela fritara a truta e uma receita de bolinhos de trigo-sarraceno. Tinham terminado a refeição com mais uma lata de pêssegos.

A escuridão aumentava e as estrelas se multiplicavam no céu. Marguerite sentia-se alimentada e satisfeita. As chamas avermelhadas tinham diminuído, mas mesmo assim a luminosidade da fogueira era suficiente para exercer seu poder hipnótico.

"O que será que torna o fogo tão fascinante?" ela perguntou, sentada a seu lado.

"Isso é o mesmo que indagar por que o capim é verde e o céu, azul."

As vezes, a lógica dele era irritante, pensou ela. "Quando criança, eu costumava me sentar em frente da lareira e ficar olhando as chamas durante horas. Via nelas dragões, castelos, cavalos e até boiadas disparadas. O que você vê quando olha para o fogo, John?"

Fez-se uma pausa e ela imaginou se ele era incapaz de usar a imaginação.

"Sabe, não é um boa idéia fixar os olhos no fogo."

"Por que não? Existe uma regra no oeste contra isso?"

"Sim, de certa forma."

"Explique melhor."

"É uma questão de sobrevivência. Quando se olha para o fogo por muito tempo, fica-se com um tipo de cegueira noturna. Se algo inesperado acontecer - digamos, a aparição de um puma, ou de um invasor de duas pernas - e você precisar usar sua arma depressa, não poderá atirar com precisão porque só verá a imagem ondulante das chamas.

Sentiu um arrepio. A referência de Roxton a um invasor de duas pernas só podia ser sobre um homem da lei que andara no encalço dele para prendê-lo. Que maneira horrível de se viver, sempre esperando problemas vindos de uma sociedade responsável. Teria ele conhecido outro tipo de vida?

"Você é um homem estranho, John."

"Quantas vezes você já me insultou desde que nos conhecemos, Marguerite?"

"Não foi minha intenção."

"Pior ainda. Como sua opinião sobre mim é péssima, você não precisa pensar em algo rude para me dizer."

Ela retesou os músculos. "Não tenho um único osso rude em meu corpo."

"É melhor não misturarmos seu corpo na conversa."

O que ele queria dizer? Não apreciava seu corpo? "Quando disse que você era um homem estranho, o sentido era peculiar."

"Grande diferença!"

"Quer calar a boca e me ouvir?" Tão logo falou, ela bateu nos lábios. Jamais tinha usado uma expressão tão grosseira. Isso provava como Roxton a tirava do sério. Ele poderia levar uma freira a blasfemar.

Fez-se um silêncio prolongado e ela percebeu que Roxton a obedecia. "O que acho peculiar é o fato de você ter me dito, no primeiro dia, haver passado grande parte do tempo em Trinity Falls e não nestas montanhas. Entretanto, você sabe onde fica cada riacho, que curvas fazer nesta trilha, como pegar um peixe sem vara de pescar, além de conhecer todas as regras de um acampamento. Isso que acho fora do comum."

Fez uma pausa, ela imaginando se tinha aplacado o homem insensível. Mas por que se importar se o havia ofendido ou não?

"Usei seu garfo de cozinha para fisgar o peixe."

"Está vendo? Isso não só é peculiar, mas admirável também."

"Talvez para o homem branco."

"John, você é um homem branco."

"Mas vivi uns tempos com os índios."

O Último dos Moicanos era um de seus livros prediletos. Pensar que o homem sentado do outro lado da fogueira havia morado entre os primitivos e aprendido seus segredos, atiçava-lhe a imaginação.

"Ned Lobo da Noite era um dos índios com quem você conviveu?"

"Morei com a tribo dele."

Marguerite inclinou-se para a frente. Como era difícil arrancar informações de Roxton.

"Vocês se tornaram irmãos de sangue? Foi por isso que ele o avisou sobre o ataque ao forte?"

"Essa besteira de irmãos de sangue não existe. Nós ficamos amigos."

Ela não desanimou. Tinha certeza de que algo excitante acontecera a Roxton durante a convivência dele com os índios. Precisava induzi-lo a contar os detalhes da experiência.

"Como vocês se conheceram?"

Ela visualizava Roxton, ou Ned Lobo da Noite, salvando a vida do outro de um urso enraivecido, talvez de bandidos.

"A primeira vez que vi Ned Lobo da Noite, ele trocava pepitas de ouro por mantimentos num armazém."

"Ah."

"Você parece desapontada. Imaginou que eu o tinha salvado de um linchamento?"

A pergunta dele estava tão perto da verdade, que Marguerite mexeu-se, constrangida.

"Não, espere" continuou ele, sem lhe dar a oportunidade de responder. "Na seqüência dos acontecimentos imaginados por você, seria eu quem estaria com a corda no pescoço."

Manteve-se calada. Qualquer coisa que dissesse seria usada contra ela.

"Nenhum comentário?" perguntou, estranhando seu silêncio.

Ela limitou-se a dizer: "Então, você conheceu Ned Lobo da Noite em um armazém. O que aconteceu depois?"

"Tem certeza de que quer saber?"

"Absoluta."

"Não entendo. Por que está interessada em saber sobre meu relacionamento com Ned Lobo da Noite?" questionou ele.

"Simples. Não conheço um índio e estou curiosa. Além do mais, quero saber como você se familiarizou com cada curva, árvore e penedo desta trilha. Vi quando você olhou para o sol no fim da tarde. Aposto como calculou a hora exatamente."

"Não com a precisão de minutos. Se ainda tivesse meu relógio, eu o teria consultado."

"Você o perdeu?"

"Um dos soldados deve tê-lo roubado quando eu estava inconsciente."

"Ora, isso é vergonhoso! O oficial-comandante deveria ser informado para que pudesse repreendê-lo severamente. Isso sem falar na devolução do relógio."

Roxton riu. "Essa poderá ser sua próxima missão depois de me entregar às autoridades."

Por que ele se referia ao assunto desagradável, quando estavam se dando tão bem?

"Por favor, fale mais sobre você e Ned Lobo da Noite."

"A troco de que você acreditaria no que eu lhe contasse?"

A pergunta a deixou perplexa. Suas suspeitas sobre o caráter dele seriam tão óbvias? Naturalmente, o fato de tê-lo encontrado preso e abandonado pelos soldados havia contribuído na formação de sua opinião sobre ele. Todavia, não o considerava mentiroso. Talvez assassino ou ladrão.

Marguerite tentou, mas não conseguiu entender seus sentimentos ambivalentes por Roxton. O homem era um mistério. Possuía a habilidade de confundi-la de todas as formas. As vezes, a prendia com olhar penetrante, podia ser grosseiro, ou bondoso. Isso a deixava confusa, pois queria confiar nele, mas tinha medo.

O único fato irrefutável sobre Roxton era o de ter cometido um crime hediondo e merecedor da pena de morte.

"Você está levando muito tempo para responder minha pergunta."

"Não tenho certeza de acreditar em tudo que você diz. Mas estou disposta a fazer isso no caso de sua história com Ned Lobo da Noite" disse ela.

"Eu me considero feliz por você se mostrar tão generosa."

"Eu já lhe disse que você tem o hábito desagradável de ser sarcástico?"

"Ponha mais esse defeito em minha conta."

"Bem, você conheceu Ned Lobo da Noite em um armazém" repetiu, determinada a arrancar a história dele.

"Por Deus, você é uma mulher teimosa!"

"Pois ponha mais esse defeito em minha conta" sugeriu ela, em tom afável.

"E você tem coragem de me chamar de sarcástico?! Você consegue reduzir uma pessoa a zero!"

Sem lhe dar ouvidos, ela insistiu: "John, o que aconteceu no armazém?"

De repente, ela imaginou se Roxton não tinha ido lá para roubar. Talvez por isso hesitasse em contar a história.

"Não, Marguerite" protestou ele, em tom resignado.

"Não o quê?"

"Eu não estava no armazém com a intenção de roubar."

Deus misericordioso! Quando Roxton adquirira a habilidade alarmante de ler sua mente?

Ele a observou frente às chamas. Não havia o mínimo traço de hipocrisia em sua personalidade. Era a pessoa mais honesta e franca que ele conhecera. O que pensava, dizia. Mas apreciaria mais essas qualidades se Marguerite tivesse uma opinião melhor a respeito dele.

Roxton apanhou uma vareta e atiçou o fogo. As costelas quebradas já não doíam muito.

"Parei no armazém para comprar tabaco."

"Não sabia que você fumava."

"Gosto de um charuto de vez em quando."

Marguerite levantou-se e alisou a saia. Roxton quase riu do contraste entre seu porte aristocrático e seu aspecto desarrumado. Os cabelos soltos e embaraçados lembravam uma nuvem negra no poente. O vestido, além de rasgado no ombro, estava sujo e amarrotado e havia uma mancha de barro em seu rosto. Mas a julgar pela pose, ela poderia estar na sala de sua casa em Londres para recepcionar a nata da sociedade.

Os pais tinham razão, admitiu Roxton. Uma boa educação distinguia as pessoas. Mas eles haviam levado essa bandeira longe demais, ao esperar que ele se casasse com sua noiva, a fim de preservar o prestígio da família. Para eles, fora secundário o fato de a noiva ter ido para a cama com o futuro cunhado. A traição perdia importância diante da possibilidade de um escândalo denegrir o nome dos Roxton. Afinal, eram banqueiros conceituados. E assim, eles tinham tomado o lado de seu irmão, que alegava o engano de Roxton sobre a cena vista com os próprios olhos.

"Ainda bem que você não adquiriu o péssimo hábito de mascar tabaco" comentou.

"Ainda não" respondeu ele, ao afastar as lembranças do passado.

"Por Deus, John. Você já tem um bom número de maus hábitos. Por que acrescentar outro?"

Marguerite rodeou o fogo e aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado dele. Roxton se inquietou. A proximidade era perigosa para ambos, além de incômodo para o corpo dele.

Apesar da recomendação, ela fixou o olhar no fogo. A luz das chamas dançava em seu rosto atraente. Roxton mexeu-se, prometendo a si mesmo um banho no riacho, depois que ela se retirasse para dormir. Alimentada pelos lagos gelados das montanhas, a água estaria na temperatura ideal para aliviar o calor provocado pela presença dela.

Ele devia protestar contra sua acusação. Não tinha mais maus hábitos do que a maioria dos homens. Mas disse apenas:

"Não deixa de ser bom você se interessar por meus problemas."

Ela virou-se e o fitou com ar sério. O estômago dele contraiu-se. Perplexo com o fato de Marguerite provocar-lhe tal reação, ele cutucou o fogo.

"Por favor, conte como você e Ned Lobo da Noite se tornaram amigos" pediu ela, tocando-o no braço.

Roxton olhou para a mão tão pequena e frágil e imaginou como seria senti-la na pele sem a barreira da camisa.

Talvez falar sobre Ned Lobo da Noite quebrasse o encantamento exercido por ela, refletiu ele.

"Foi em fevereiro e nevava muito. Ned Lobo da Noite trocava pepitas de ouro por mantimentos. No passado, o povo dele contava com carne de búfalo suficiente para se alimentar durante o inverno todo.

"Já ouvi falar na mortandade dos animais, provocada pelas estradas de ferro. Que grande desperdício" comentou.

Seu conhecimento do fato e sua opinião o surpreenderam.

"O pior não é o desperdício. Quando os últimos búfalos desaparecerem, os índios ficaram numa situação desesperadora."

"Você acha que todos os rebanhos serão dizimados?"

"Já estão a caminho da extinção. Em poucos anos, as ferrovias estarão cortando o país inteiro. Então, não haverá mais lugar para os búfalos, nem para o povo de Ned Lobo da Noite e nem para outras tribos.

"Talvez os índios possam se tornar fazendeiros ou criadores de gado."

"Depois que eu convivi com eles, não creio que sejam capazes de se sujeitarem a atividades regulamentadas. Também, eles consideram a terra de maneira diferente da nossa."

"Como assim?"

"Não acham que a terra deve ser usada como o homem branco o faz e sim conservada, como um tipo de herança, para as gerações futuras. Esse modo de pensar tem cunho religioso."

"Pelo que li, os índios adoram a natureza."

"Uma coisa é certa: eles não procuram grandes riquezas. Vivem com simplicidade, considerando as necessidades imediatas da família em primeiro lugar."

"Parece uma maneira muito satisfatória de se viver, não acha?"

Roxton sorriu.

"Antes de você aceitar o modo de vida indígena, precisa saber que as mulheres trabalham muito. Com couro de veado, fazem roupas e mocassins bordados com contas e cobertores de pele de búfalo. Curtem couro e, depois, o mastigam para torná-lo macio. Só cozinham em fogueiras. Nunca estão com pressa, mas trabalham de sol a sol."

"Muitas mulheres brancas também trabalham bastante. As casadas com fazendeiros carregam água, fazem sabão, lavam montanhas de roupa, cozinham, limpam e ainda ajudam no trabalho do campo. Aposto como o dia delas é mais comprido que o dos maridos, pois quando eles chegam em casa ao anoitecer, as tarefas do dia já terminaram. As mulheres, com a ajuda de lampiões, ainda fazem muita coisa depois do pôr-do-sol."

"Você tem razão. Algumas mulheres brancas trabalham tanto quanto as índias."

Marguerite dobrou os joelhos e passou os braços em volta deles.

"Voltando a Ned Lobo da Noite. Ele conseguiu os mantimentos?"

"Finalmente, depois de algum tempo."

"Como assim? Ai, John, se não se apressar, vai levar a noite inteira para contar esta história."

A impaciência de Marguerite deixou Roxton mais consciente de sua proximidade. Imaginou se ela demonstraria a mesma veemência ao fazer amor.

"Naquela época, não era comum a presença de um índio na cidade. A de Ned Lobo da Noite atraiu um grupo de curiosos. Não se sabia se eles estavam interessados no índio ou nas pepitas de ouro que ele começava a tirar de uma sacola de couro."

"Ned Lobo da Noite estava sozinho?"

"Sim. Pelo jeito, antes de ir ao armazém, ele já tinha trocado algum ouro por um carroção e uma parelha de cavalos. Sem dúvida, pretendia levar um bom suprimento de mantimentos para seu povo."

"E conseguiu?"

"Só depois de algumas peripécias. O dono do armazém tentou cobrar quatro vezes mais do que o valor da mercadoria."

"Que malvadeza! Alguém deveria tê-lo impedido."

"O próprio Ned Lobo da Noite fez isso. Sua dignidade era tanta, que o dono, envergonhado, foi mais justo. Infelizmente, existem pessoas cujas consciências não se deixam afetar. A visão de ouro desperta-lhes a ganância. O tamanho e a pureza das pepitas de Ned Lobo da Noite fez isso nos homens que observavam a barganha."

"Mas eles não podiam roubá-lo no armazém."

"A ganância não age dessa forma, Marguerite."

"Explique, então."

"Quando ela domina um homem, a primeira reação deste é encarar todo mundo como um inimigo em potencial. Cada um daqueles sujeitos planejava seguir Ned Lobo da Noite e apanhá-lo sozinho."

"Mas todo o ouro teria ficado no armazém. Ned Lobo da Noite só estaria com os mantimentos" argumentou Marguerite.

"E com o conhecimento do lugar onde encontram as pepitas. A exploração do metal poderia transformar um miserável num homem rico."

"Ned Lobo da Noite sabia que corria perigo?"

Roxton lembrou-se de como tinha fitado o chefe indígena. Naquela fração de segundo, estabelecera-se uma comunicação silenciosa entre ambos. O índio não ignorava o risco de estar lá, mas a situação de seu povo era tão precária, que ele se atrevera a ir a Trinity Falls.

"Sabia, sim."

"O que aconteceu depois?"

"Ele pôs tudo no carroção e dirigiu-se para fora da cidade. Então, resolvi segui-lo."

"Você também, John?!"

Ele levou uns segundos para registrar a implicação das palavras de Marguerite. Ficou tenso e jurou que, se ela lhe insultasse a honra ou a inteligência mais uma vez, ele a esganaria.

"Eu também o quê, Marguerite?"

Ela hesitou um pouco.

"Bem, não quero ser indelicada, mas por sua maneira de falar sobre a ganância, imaginei se... Esqueça. Não era importante."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Continue a história" pediu ela.

"Não fui o único a segui-lo. Pelo menos, uns doze homens fizeram o mesmo."

"Por que você o acompanhou?"

Por alguma razão, Roxton intuiu que Marguerite acreditaria nele. Geralmente, não se enganava.

"Eu não poderia virar as costas a um homem corajoso o suficiente para expor a vida pelo bem dos mais fracos. Vi muitos homens bons perecerem na guerra."

"Você tomou parte nela?"

Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Tinha guardado as experiências do conflito numa parte escondida da mente. Conhecia uma verdade suprema: as guerras, não importava quão nobremente eram classificadas, destruíam homens e suas almas. Os sobreviventes conservavam cicatrizes não só no corpo como no espírito também.

"Bem, apesar da ambição individual de cada homem, naquela tarde de fevereiro eles se uniram com um único objetivo: forçar Ned Lobo da Noite a mostrar-lhes onde ele tinha encontrado o ouro."

Roxton viu Marguerite estremecer. Não sabia se era por causa da história, ou do vento frio. Para vencer a tentação de tomá-la entre os braços, tornou a reavivar o fogo.

"Ned Lobo da Noite conduziu a parelha num trote firme durante os primeiros quilômetros. Aos poucos, levou os cavalos a um passo mais apressado. Os homens fizeram o mesmo em suas montarias. Logo, todos galopavam e a distância entre o carroção e os perseguidores diminuía. Depois de alcançar o topo de uma colina, o veículo desapareceu de vista."

"Aí ele escapou?"

"Não. O abrigo da floresta estava um pouco mais adiante, mas Ned Lobo da Noite não chegaria lá antes de ser pego. Também, não poderia abandonar o carroção e embrenhar-se entre as árvores."

"Claro. Nesse caso, a viagem teria sido perdida."

"Mas ele provou ser mais inteligente do que os homens. Tinha preparado uma surpresa para quem resolvesse segui-lo. Quando eles começaram a galopar colina abaixo, foram recebidos por uns vinte guerreiros indígenas. A luta foi rápida e definitiva."

Por alguns instantes, fez-se silêncio. Então, Marguerite comentou: "Uma pena que alguém tivesse de morrer. Mas fico satisfeita com o fato de Ned Lobo da Noite ter conseguido levar os mantimentos para seu povo faminto."

"Como eu seguia o grupo de perseguidores, ouvi o tiroteio antes de chegar ao topo da colina. Freei a montaria sem ver o que tinha acontecido. Imaginei se Ned Lobo da Noite não fora atacado e morto. Mas isso não fazia sentido, pois sem ele vivo, os homens não descobririam onde havia ouro. Continuei a escalar a colina e, lá de cima, vi Ned Lobo da Noite vindo a meu encontro."

"Ele deve ter pensado que você também estava atrás das pepitas."

"Foi o que me ocorreu. Temi por minha vida. Ned Lobo da Noite me observou com olhar penetrante e perguntou por que eu o havia seguido. Respondi que não considerava favorável a situação dele para enfrentar os homens."

"Ele acreditou?"

"Sim. Continuo vivo, não é?"

"Mas o que o levou a aceitar a palavra de um branco se ele e seu povo acabara de matar um dúzia de homens que tinham tentado apanhá-lo como se ele fosse um animal selvagem?" quis saber.

"Jamais saberei a resposta. Porém, posso lhe garantir que existe algo nos olhos de Ned Lobo da Noite muito peculiar, como você diria. Ele dá a impressão de poder ler o pensamento das pessoas."

"Incrível, John. Essa é uma história fantástica. Você poderia escrever um livro sobre suas experiências no oeste. Milhares de pessoas gostariam de lê-lo."

"Só você para ter uma idéia dessas, Marguerite."

"Não descarte tal possibilidade" - insistiu ela, apertando-lhe o braço. "Conheço muita gente no leste que sente fascinação pelas histórias do oeste."

Dois pensamentos ocorreram a Roxton. Primeiro: se continuasse a sentir a mão de Marguerite no braço por mais um instante, ele cometeria o desatino de beijá-la novamente. Mas dessa vez não perderia a oportunidade de descobrir seu sabor.

O segundo pensamento veio em forma de pergunta. Como esta criatura se deixara encantar pelos livros? Achou melhor investigar essa questão em vez de descobrir como um beijo verdadeiro e profundo o afetaria.

"Você veio para o oeste por causa das histórias que leu em seus livros?"

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar incrédulo. "Que idéia mais fantasiosa, John. Vim para cá por uma razão prática. Recebi a oferta de um emprego."

"Para fazer o quê?"

Mais uma vez, a imaginou trabalhando num bar, vestida de maneira escandalosa. Idéia ridícula. Ela preferiria ser enforcada a se exibir com as roupas de uma garçonete de cabaré.

"Arthur Summerlee me contratou como professora de uma menina chamada Verônica Layton."

Roxton parou de respirar. Ouvia o conhecido latejar nos ouvidos. Ele sempre se fazia sentir no momento crucial antes de uma corneta anunciar o início da batalha. Naqueles segundos que precediam o caos, sempre tinha a sensação de que o destino bafejava atrás de seu pescoço.

"Conheço Summerlee" ele falou com dificuldade.

Com tantas mulheres competentes no país, o amigo contratou uma de Londres? Summerlee sabia o quanto ele detestava a cidade e o tipo de regras rígidas que levavam os seus habitantes...

Mas não havia nada rígido em Marguerite Krux, uma parte da mente dele salientou. Seu corpo era macio e maleável.

"Então, talvez você conheça o patrão do Sr. Summerlee e tutor da menina a quem vou ensinar."

"Qual é o nome dele?" Roxton perguntou, certo de que Summerlee não tinha o houvesse feito, ela o teria reconhecido quando se apresentara no forte.

"Estranho, mas pensando bem, só agora me dou conta de que o Sr. Summerlee não mencionou o nome. Por que será?"

Roxton sabia. O nome dele ficara desonrado na alta sociedade de Londres. Se Summerlee planejava contratar um membro da elite da cidade, não poderia ter informado à pretendente que seu futuro patrão era o mesmo homem que abandonara a noiva no altar.

Pela primeira vez, desde o dia em que deixara Londres, Roxton sentiu uma pontada de culpa pela maneira como havia rompido com Calista. Mas, furioso com sua traição, havia se vingado e preservado o orgulho da forma mais primitiva e satisfatória possível. Desde então, ele se negava a conversar sobre a família, o irmão e Londres com Summerlee. O amigo sempre tinha respeitado a vontade dele. Roxton imaginava que, tendo saído do caminho, seu irmão e sua ex-noiva haviam se casado.

"Bem, isso não é importante. Tão logo chegue a Trinity Falls, descobrirei" disse Marguerite.

"Sem dúvida."

_"Conte que é você." _Não. Não revelaria quem era. Marguerite não tinha juntado o nome Roxton a sua cidade natal porque ignorava qualquer ligação dele com Londres.

Ela já o considerava um criminoso comum e não entenderia os motivos dele para vingar-se de Calisto. Não havia mal algum em apreciar a companhia de Marguerite por mais uns dias, sem lhe dar novos motivos para desprezá-lo. Aproveitaria a oportunidade para verificar se ela era competente para educar Verônica.

Mentira. Marguerite Krux já havia provado seu valor. Tinha caráter e inteligência, além de ser uma verdadeira dama.

"O fogo está quase apagado e o vento aumentou bastante. Uma pena" disse ela.

"Por quê?"

"Eu pretendia tomar um banho no riacho agora à noite" respondeu, ao levantar-se.

Roxton a imaginou nua e molhada. Excitou-se.

"Você morreria congelada."

"A primeira coisa que vou fazer quando chegar a Trinity Falls é tomar um longo banho quente."

Ele visualizou seu corpo delicado numa banheira de porcelana, cheia de espuma perfumada. As bolhas pingariam do bico cor-de-rosa de seus seios. Para desligar-se da fantasia, levantou-se e sugeriu:

"Bem, podemos dar o dia por encerrado e nos recolher para dormir."

"Você acha que vai chover?"

Ele olhou para o céu e viu as estrelas desaparecendo sob nuvens densas, empurradas pelo vento.

"Talvez. É melhor nos apressarmos."

Nos minutos seguintes, trabalharam juntos, arrumando o acampamento. O vento continuava a aumentar e, quando se acomodaram sob o carroção, já sabiam da aproximação de uma tempestade.

Roxton ouviu-a bater o queixo de frio. Pensar em aquecê-la entre os braços era perigoso, mas ele não resistiu.

"Venha cá" chamou-a levantando a beirada do cobertor."Calor corporal. Você vai ficar congelada ai."

_"Idiota! Você não vai conseguir nem cochilar com essa mulher dormindo ao seu lado outra vez", _advertiu-o uma voz em sua mente.

Marguerite escorregou até ele e entrou sob o cobertor. Ela estava gelada e tremia de frio. Ele a puxou para mais perto e começou a massagear-lhe as costas.

"Relaxe. Você não tem medo de tempestades, não é?"

"Não" ela balbuciou.

_"Deveria ter medo de mim."_

Apesar da idéia ser a verdade, Roxton não gostou. Queria que Marguerite começasse a confiar nele.

Fez um juramento. Pela primeira vez, iria considerar o interesse de outra pessoa antes do próprio. A mulher entre os braços dele lhe salvara a vida. Precisava lutar contra a tremenda atração sentida por ela. Marguerite era a única mulher do território que ele não podia seduzir. Ela vinha para o oeste a fim de cuidar da educação de Verônica. Como a menina estivesse sob os cuidados dele, cabia-lhe o dever de protegê-la contra qualquer sombra de escândalo.

Marguerite precisava chegar a Trinity Falls com a reputação imaculada. Não seria fácil, mesmo se ele resistisse a sua atração. Por causa da fama dele de mulherengo, talvez houvesse boatos sobre o fato de ambos terem passado dias e noites sozinhos na trilha.

Uma rajada violenta de vento sacudiu o carroção e Marguerite aproximou-se mais de Roxton. Ele inquietou-se. No momento, o casamento não parecia tão penoso quanto a frustração que o dominava.

Devagar, ele deslizou a mão por suas costas. Ao alcançar uma das nádegas, apertou-a levemente.

"John! O que pensa estar fazendo?"

"Tentando aquecê-la."

"Já não estou mais com frio. Não precisa me beliscar."

"Não foi um beliscão. Apenas um apertãozinho."

"Pois não repita isso."

Roxton não respondeu. Ocorreu-lhe ter admitido como certo sua complacência caso ele fraquejasse e transpusesse os limites do decoro.

Apesar de tê-la entre os braços, Marguerite não estava à disposição dele. Sua determinação sugeria que um homem teria de conquistar não só seu coração como a mente também, antes de possuir-lhe o corpo.

Talvez ele obtivesse sucesso no empreendimento em que outros tinham falhado.

Mas estaria disposto a pagar o preço?

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Capítulo 6

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 6**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER:**Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes. Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos,** MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! **Não me responsabilizo por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol Pessoas diabéticas e cardíacas, cuidado! Altas doses shipper R&M!

**COMMENTS**

* Marguerrite: Alguém tem q ser inocente nessa fic né, pq se depender do lordão, n sobra saia sobre saia rs...

* Lidy: É, pode ter certeza q a Marg vai descobrir quem é o chefinho dela da pior maneira possível, e aí já viu né? Barrakoooo!!! Sobre o Willian, mtas surpresas!!! Ah e eu posto qdo tem review, então só depende das leitoras, pq esta fic já tá pronta :D

* Mamma Corleone: Não acredito q li isso, vc tbm queria um beliscão??? kkkk Puxa, é verdade vc tem meu iogurte, terei q pensar em outra coisa p te chantagear rs... Wait me, a vingança vem de T-rex :P

* Laíza: bem vinda :D se já estava ansiosa antes, imagina agora. Leia q vc vai ver rs...

Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews, agora sim está ficando bom :D Então resolvi ser boazinha (n se acostumem) e postei um capítulo maior, espero q gostem e comentem, claaaaro!

T-rex bjos

**

* * *

  
**

Marguerite tremia, mas não por causa do vento frio. Ainda não podia acreditar como tinha sido agradável sentir a mão de Roxton acariciando-lhe as costas. Isso era um choque para sua integridade moral. Em que estaria ele pensando para tomar tal liberdade?

Sua face repousava no peito dele, o que a fazia ouvir-lhe as batidas do coração. Na véspera, como estava exausta, tinha dormido durante a experiência extraordinária de deitar-se junto com Roxton. Nesta noite, o sono era a última coisa em que pensava.

Surpreendia-se com o calor gerado por ele. Deitada de lado e de frente para ele, ajeitara uma das pernas entre as dele.

Marguerite jamais se sentira tão protegida e tão exposta ao mesmo tempo.

Encostou a ponta do nariz na camisa dele, inspirando seu perfume.

"O que você está fazendo, Marguerite?"

_"Estou encantada com seu cheiro..."_

"Coçando meu nariz - você acha que vai chover?"

"Provavelmente."

"Se isso acontecer, o riacho vai transbordar?" indagou, mexendo-se em busca de uma posição mais confortável.

"Estamos acampados em terreno alto e a água não nos alcançará."

"Você é muito esperto, John" afirmou, mexendo-se outra vez.

"Não esperava ouvir esse elogio de você."

Marguerite corou e começou a correr os dedos pela frente da camisa de Roxton.

"Você conheceu estas montanhas através dos índios?"

Ele segurou-lhe a mão e advertiu: "Não faça isso."

"Desculpe. Suas costelas ainda doem?"

"Um pouco."

"Você não respondeu minha outra pergunta."

"Aprendi tudo que sei sobre esta floresta quando morava com o povo de Ned Lobo da Noite."

"Quando você voltou a reencontrá-lo?"

"Marguerite, precisamos descansar. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã."

"Como dormir com o vento uivando feito um lobo enraivecido?"

_"E com você me abraçando tão apertado que é difícil saber onde meu corpo acaba e o seu começa?"_

"Feche os olhos e tente."

Ela obedeceu, mas foi inútil.

"Quando eu era criança e não conseguia dormir, nossa empregada me dava um copo de leite quente."

"Não temos leite quente ou frio." _[eu discordo rs... comentário infame! rs...]_

"Não precisa ser rude" queixou-se ela, esticando a perna entre as dele.

"Maldição, Marguerite! Pare quieta!"

Ela mordeu o lábio. Não deixava de ser ridículo permitir que o mau humor dele a magoasse. Sem dúvida, Roxton não sentia a mesma excitação que a dominava por estarem deitados juntos.

"Se você me soltasse, eu poderia encontrar uma posição confortável."

Ele puxou os braços no mesmo instante. "Pois não. Acomode-se à vontade."

Marguerite desvencilhou a perna das dele e virou-se de costas. Apoiou o rosto no braço dobrado, mas não achou a posição muito boa. Mas, pelo menos, não estava esparramada sobre ele. Percebeu que ele também virava-se de costas. As nádegas de ambos se tocavam.

Praguejando, ele tentou ajeitar o cobertor e, com isso, a descobriu. Marguerite não reclamou. Encolheu-se bem, na tentativa de manter o calor do corpo.

Ele virou-se outra vez. Cobriu-a enquanto aconchegava-se a ela. Na nova posição, suas costas prensavam-se contra ele, que a rodeou com os braços, colocando as mãos bem abaixo de seus seios.

Marguerite sentia-se desorientada e insatisfeita, pois não tinha a mínima possibilidade de se mexer. E estava tão desperta que conseguiria declamar todas as poesias que decorara na vida.

"Isso não vai dar certo, John."

"O que não vai?"

"Nós dormirmos tão juntos. Você está me apertando tanto que mal posso respirar."

"Eu quase não a estou tocando" defendeu-se ele, ao acariciar-lhe a cintura.

Marguerite alarmou-se. "Pare com isso."

Roxton voltou a colocar as mãos sob seus seios. "Tente contar carneirinhos. É o que estou fazendo."

"E está dando certo?"

Outra rajada de vento sacudiu o carroção. "Não muito."

"Já que estamos ambos acordados, por que você não conta suas experiências com Ned Lobo da Noite?"

"Alguém já disse que você é muito teimosa?"

"Meu pai e minha mãe. Ah, minha irmã também. Se não me engano, meus avós fizeram alusão à minha teimosia umas duas vezes."

"Sei..."

"Eu me considero determinada e não teimosa."

"Qual é a diferença?" quis saber.

"Ah, é imensa. Teimosia é quando não se consegue dar ouvidos à razão. Determinação é um traço de caráter firme. Foi o que instigou Colombo a cruzar o oceano e levou George Washington a vencer a tirania do rei George. Com ela, Abraham Lincoln salvou a União."

"Determinação?" repetiu num tom seco.

"Exatamente. Algumas pessoas podem classificá-la como coragem ou garra. Sem dúvida, é mais do que simples teimosia."

"E você, Marguerite, não tem nada de simples."

Satisfeita, ela encarou essas palavras como elogio. "Obrigada."

"De nada" ele respondeu num tom grave.

"E então, quando você encontrou Ned Lobo da Noite outra vez?"

O riso de Roxton a envolveu e ela sorriu. "Qual é a graça?"

"Nada e tudo."

"Ora, muito claro."

"Tão claro como tudo mais em nossas vidas loucas" ele disse num suspiro.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Aqui estamos nós, dois adultos, e você quer que eu lhe conte uma história para dormir."

Seu sorriso alargou-se. "Já que não temos leite quente, preciso de uma história para ficar com sono" provocou ela.

Ele ajeitou melhor o cobertor a sua volta e, quando as mãos voltaram ao lugar anterior, ela teve a impressão de que estavam mais perto dos seios.

"Faço qualquer coisa para sossegá-la."

Qualquer coisa? Naturalmente, um beijo não a acalmaria, mas viu-se pensando em um. Teria sido apenas nessa manhã que Roxton roçara os lábios nos seus? Parecia uma eternidade. Com firmeza, ela tentou tirar o beijo da mente.

"A segunda vez que encontrei Ned Lobo da Noite foi na primavera. Havia chegado à cidade a notícia de que um comboio de carroções fora atacado pelos índios. Um grupo de homens partiu para o lugar a fim de averiguar."

"O exército não deveria se encarregar disso?"

"Ainda não existia o forte. Foi o tal ataque que provocou a vinda da cavalaria para o território e a construção do Forte Brockton."

"Houve sobreviventes?"

"Um bom número. Na verdade, apenas um pequeno grupo de renegados tomara parte na emboscada."

"Imagino quando haverá paz finalmente. Como seria bom se todos pudessem se dar bem" comentou.

"Deve ser isso que os pregadores chamam de céu. Será interessante descobrir como o Todo Poderoso age para que seus anjos sejam amigos."

"Que coisa mais estranha para se dizer, John."

"Você imagina que os anjos indígenas batem tambores em vez de tocar harpas?" perguntou Roxton, rindo.

Marguerite não resistiu e riu também. "Até chegarmos lá, não saberemos como é o céu."

"E em sua opinião, eu nunca descobrirei" queixou-se ele.

"Felizmente, os mortais não decidem quem vai ou não para o céu."

"Resposta bem diplomática."

O sarcasmo na voz de Roxton fora evidente.

"Por favor, continue a história sobre seu segundo encontro com Ned Lobo da Noite."

"Gosto quando você diz por favor."

O timbre rouco da voz de Roxton a enterneceu. "Vou me esforçar para usar a expressão com mais freqüência."

Ele a puxou para mais perto e Marguerite sentiu a saliência do pênis. Imaginou se isso acontecia sempre quando ele se deitava. Talvez o corpo de um homem tivesse um jeito certo de se comportar. Lamentava ser tão ignorante sobre a anatomia masculina. Seria bem melhor se as mulheres pudessem se instruir a esse respeito através de livros. Dessa forma, não seriam influenciadas pelas emoções poderosas, geradas pela proximidade do corpo masculino.

"Eu era inexperiente quando vim para o oeste."

"De onde você veio?" ela perguntou, ansiosa.

"Do leste" ele respondeu de maneira vaga. "Naquela tarde, nosso grupo seguiu o rastro dos renegados. Quando alcançamos as montanhas, nos separamos. Eu não estava longe daqui e parei para encher meu cantil no riacho. Ao me virar, vi Ned Lobo da Noite. Ele estava a cavalo e eu, a pé. Minha espingarda ficara presa na sela da montaria e eu ainda não tinha o hábito de carregar uma pistola."

"Você, sem dúvida, ficou apavorado."

"Marguerite, homens não se apavoram. Só as mulheres" ele a corrigiu.

"Que besteira, John! Todos os seres humanos estão sujeitos a perturbações emocionais. Continue a história."

"Não antes de esclarecer este ponto, meu bem."

Marguerite respirou fundo. Ele a chamara de meu bem outra vez. Mas com a escuridão e o vento uivando, a expressão carinhosa soava confortante.

"John, é muito natural você admitir ter ficado aterrorizado ao se deparar, desarmado, com um índio. Até Hawkeye, de vez em quando, sentia medo."

"Com todos os diabos, quem é Hawkeye?"

"O batedor corajoso que protegia Cora e Alice contra Magua."

"Como você pode chamá-lo de corajoso e medroso ao mesmo tempo?"

"Como eu disse, o medo só o dominava de vez em quando. Isso acontecia quando ele temia um ataque iminente de Magua."

"E quem é esse fulano?"

"O selvagem vilão que queria se vingar do general Munro."

"Você está falando de personagens de um de seus livros, não está?"

"Claro."

"Ora, homens da vida real não se comportam como personagens de histórias."

"Alguns sim" ela insistiu, disposta a não ouvi-lo depreciar seus heróis.

"Homens de verdade evitam certas palavras como se fossem a peste."

"Por favor, me esclareça."

"Por que, de repente, você está falando como minha avó?"

Marguerite mexeu-se entre os braços dele. "Você tem uma?"

"Duas, para ser preciso."

"Como são elas?" indagou, interessada em qualquer informação sobre Roxton.

"Acabou minha paciência" declarou ele, ao rolar sobre Marguerite.

"Saia de cima de mim, John. Não posso respirar."

"Tente" respondeu ele, mas se ergueu um pouco, apoiado sobre os cotovelos. "Vamos esclarecer certos pontos, Srta. Krux."

"Está bem" ela murmurou, observando-lhe o rosto machucado. Por Deus, o homem parecia um guerreiro amedrontador à espera do inimigo. Ela não sabia o que o tinha provocado. Na sua opinião, conversavam de maneira satisfatória.

"O fato de estar desarmado ao me defrontar com Ned Lobo da Noite não me amedrontou. Homens não só não se amedrontam como também não desmaiam. Entendeu?"

"Hummmm, acho que não, John. O Sr. Colton desmaiou. Não foi ao receber o tiro no pé, mas quando viu o sangue."

"Ele não desmaiou."

"Você não estava lá para saber."

"Ele perdeu os sentidos" esclareceu Roxton.

"Ora, isso é uma questão de semântica."

"Não, é uma questão de exatidão. As mulheres desmaiam e ficam aterrorizadas. Os homens perdem os sentidos e se acautelam."

"Sei. Você se _acautelou_ diante de Ned Lobo da Noite?"

"Isso mesmo."

Marguerite lutou para conter o riso. "Você acredita mesmo nisso?"

"Acredito que você está me deixando louco, Marguerite."

Ela perdeu a vontade de rir. "Como estou fazendo isso?"

"Todas as vezes em que conversamos, você desvia para os assuntos mais variados. Num minuto, estávamos falando de índios, no seguinte, você perguntava sobre minhas avós. Acho isso irritante."

Ela já tinha ouvido essa reclamação outras vezes. Quando se entusiasmava, perdia o rumo da conversa. É que ela era muito curiosa. "Você prefere que eu me atenha a um tópico de cada vez?"

Roxton mexeu-se contra ela, insinuando mais o corpo entre suas pernas. Uma onda de calor a dominou.

"Notou como estou excitado?"

A voz rouca dele acabou com o resto de seu domínio próprio.

"O que?!"

"Percebe como é perturbador quando alguém muda, de repente, de assunto?"

"Sim."

"Sim o que?"

_"Sim para tudo."_

"Posso ver como a mudança de assunto provoca confusão. E sim, notei como você está... digamos, um tanto firme."

Roxton suspirou. "Ainda temos grande parte da noite pela frente. Algo vai acabar acontecendo."

"Não sei o que você quer dizer." Aliás, ela nem queria saber. No momento, Roxton parecia um predador de duas pernas e ela não estava preparada para lidar com ele.

"Você faz idéia de como é bom sentir seu corpo?" Roxton perguntou.

Uma parte de seu ser sentiu-se estimulado. Ela tentou responder, mas não conseguiu.

E se ele não fosse um criminoso, mas um respeitável membro da sociedade ou até seu marido? Então, ela seria livre para acariciá-lo, para contornar-lhe os lábios com a língua, para mexer os quadris contra os dele e sentir a reação deliciosa provocada por qualquer contato físico entre ambos.

Mas, porque Roxton não fosse um homem a quem ela desejasse como marido, ele lhe era tão proibido quanto os anseios que provocava em seu âmago.

"Você precisa sair de cima de mim."

"Tem razão" ele concordou, mas não se mexeu.

"Então saia, John. Por favor."

As últimas palavras produziram um brilho nos olhos dele. Marguerite estremeceu.

"Você me agrada muito, Marguerite."

"Não é possível. Isso não está certo."

"Eu sei."

"Nesse caso, você precisa..."

"Chega de falar."

Uma luz esbranquiçada os envolveu. Por um momento, o espaço sob o carroção ficou iluminado e as feições tensas de Roxton tornaram-se visíveis. Segundos depois, o estrondo do trovão retumbou no ar, seguido de uma chuva torrencial.

"Só quero descobrir o seu sabor. Não vou machucá-la." sussurrou ele.

Que mal haveria num beijo? indagou-se Marguerite. Também estava interessada em provar a boca de Roxton. Apesar de lhe ser proibido conhecer algo íntimo desse homem, ela experimentaria o que a consciência permitisse. Uns poucos beijos e, talvez, umas duas carícias. Ninguém ficaria sabendo. Depois de Roxton desaparecer de sua vida, ela teria algumas lembranças da convivência de ambos.

"Então, me beije."

Com a luminosidade de outro relâmpago, ela viu novamente o rosto contraído de Roxton e, ainda com o ecoar do trovão nos ouvidos, sentiu-lhe a boca na sua. Uma carência voraz parecia instigá-lo. Os lábios dele queimavam e a língua tentava penetrar em sua boca. Não demorou para conseguir.

Surpresa, mas sem repulsa, Marguerite aceitou a invasão. Literalmente, ele a saboreava.

Ela percebeu estar gemendo baixinho enquanto o beijo se aprofundava. Notou ainda que as mãos de Roxton percorriam-lhe o corpo. Estavam, agora, em seus seios, massageando-os. Seus quadris mexeram-se contra os dele ao mesmo tempo em que o enlaçava pelo pescoço.

E o beijo prosseguia com vida própria. Roxton levantou a mão até os botões da blusa e ela fingiu não perceber. Assim, não teria de interromper o que faziam.

Então, ele tocou-lhe os seios nus. Separou a boca da sua e traçou uma linha de beijos em seu pescoço.

"Meu Deus, Marguerite, você é muito melhor do que eu imaginava!"

Tomou um dos mamilos na boca e ela estremeceu. Deveria forçar Roxton a parar, mas isso era a última coisa que desejava fazer. Aonde quer que essa paixão tempestuosa fosse, ela a seguiria.

Ele rodeou o mamilo sensível com a língua.

"Maldita escuridão! Eu queria vê-la."

Ondas de calor espalhavam-se dos seios pelo corpo todo.

"Ah, John..."

O nome não passou de um murmúrio agitado.

"Sim, meu bem, diga meu nome assim..."

Levantou-lhe a saia e ela sentiu a mão de Roxton nas coxas. Algo contraiu-se em suas entranhas. Ela tinha consciência do aumento do calor, da respiração ofegante e do descompasso do próprio coração. Nada mais existia. Nada importava.

A mão dele subiu mais um pouco. Ela soltou uma exclamação e agarrou-lhe o braço. Percebeu que Roxton ajeitava a frente da calça.

"Vou fazer tudo certo. Não se preocupe, cuidarei de você." ele disse.

Marguerite entendeu que ele dissiparia sua ansiedade crescente, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, algo muito forte sacudiu o carroção.

"Com todos os diabos!" exclamou ele ao erguer-se e olhar em volta.

Outro abalo fez o veículo estalar e dar uma guinada para o lado. Roxton olhou por entre as rodas altas.

Marguerite rapidamente readquiriu a lucidez. A interrupção, não importava sua origem - terremoto, erupção vulcânica, tufão - dera a oportunidade para seu corpo esfriar e para a mente voltar a funcionar. Ela não podia acreditar no que quase havia acontecido entre ela e esse homem.

Nada fazia sentido. Eles não tinham nada em comum, nem laços afetivos, nem contrato matrimonial. Por que, então, quando se aproximavam um do outro, o corpo dele parecia soltar fagulhas em direção ao seu? Decidida, abotoou o vestido e abaixou a saia.

"Maldição! São os bois!" resmungou Roxton.

Fez-se uma pausa momentânea no estremecer do carroção. Nesse intervalo, ouviu-se um rugir arrepiante.

"Deus do céu, o que foi isso?" perguntou Marguerite.

"Um puma. Ele e a tempestade estão assustando os bois."

Ouviu-se novo rugido da fera, seguido por outro estremecimento do carroção. Sem ter escolha, Roxton saiu para a chuva inclemente.

Marguerite garantiu ao Todo Poderoso que reconhecia um milagre quando testemunhava um. Jurava jamais se colocar, outra vez, numa situação em que fosse preciso um de tal magnitude para livrá-la da destruição moral. Sem dúvida, bois agitados e um puma feroz constituíam um milagre monumental.

De agora em diante, evitaria Roxton como se ele fosse a peste em pessoa. Não se deixaria fascinar pelo corpo viril e esplêndido dele e nem se interessaria mais por histórias sobre índios. Também não seria mais solidária com ele, pois desistia de reformar-lhe o péssimo caráter.

Afinal, Roxton não passava de um meio para ela alcançar seu objetivo: chegar a Trinity Falls. Aliás, com a dignidade intacta. E o corpo também.

Enquanto isso, refletiu ao engatinhar para fora: continuaria sendo uma parceira, em pé de igualdade, nessa aventura de alcançarem vivos a civilização.

Enfrentando a chuva, tentou localizar a silhueta de Roxton na escuridão. Não teve dificuldade em enxergar os bois. Eles estavam bem perto do carroção.

"Você está ficando encharcada!"

Ela virou-se na direção do grito de Roxton. Com uma vara, ele tentava afastar os bois do carroção.

"Quero ajudar" disse ao aproximar-se.

"Você é muito pequena para ser de alguma utilidade."

Já molhada até os ossos, ela ofendeu-se. "Você precisa de qualquer ajuda a sua disposição" gritou ela. _"E eu vou colaborar, seu palerma teimoso", _acrescentou mentalmente.

Ao lado dele, pôs-se a empurrar os bois. Espalmando as mãos na pele molhada de um dos animais, percebeu que ele e Roxton tinham muito em comum. Ambos eram bons exemplos de tamanho volumoso e de obstinação.

Talvez Roxton não fosse tão mal cheiroso e peludo, mas em sua opinião, as semelhanças ganhavam longe das diferenças.

* * *

Sentada num tronco, Marguerite tentava descalçar as botinhas. Como estavam cobertas de lama e folhas secas, tornava-se difícil soltar o cordão dos ilhoses. Levantou a cabeça. Uma neblina densa envolvia os pinheiros ao redor do acampamento. Roxton não estava por perto. Embora não ventasse, ela sentiu um arrepio. Suas roupas estavam úmidas e os cabelos pendiam, gelados, pelo pescoço e ombros.

Depois de um esforço imenso, ela e Roxton tinham conseguido levar os bois para perto do riacho. Só então, haviam dado pela falta de um dos animais. Roxton tinha lhe ordenado para ficar no acampamento enquanto ele procurava o boi perdido. Naturalmente, ela não obedecera e também saíra no encalço do animal.

Ela já desistia de encontrá-lo quando esbarrara nele com as costas. Sua atenção focalizava-se num gambá encharcado, do qual ela recuava. Felizmente, o bicho estava apressado demais para lançar-lhe seu líquido malcheiroso.

Marguerite levara o boi para o acampamento, mas Roxton não estava lá. Havia gritado para avisá-lo do retorno do animal desgarrado; ele, porém, não a tinha ouvido.

Ela percebeu estar batendo o queixo. Enquanto esperava pelo retorno dele, a coisa mais sensata a fazer era acender uma fogueira. Olhou em volta e desanimou. Gravetos e galhos estavam molhados e não pegariam fogo.

Voltou a olhar para os pés. Tinha descalçado só uma botinha. Concentrou-se no cordão da outra.

O estalar de madeira quebrada interrompeu o silêncio. Marguerite levantou-se e começou a recuar em direção ao carroção, enquanto percorria o olhar pela periferia da clareira. Precisava de uma arma e, pela centésima vez, lamentou o confisco da espingarda pelo chefe do comboio. Até uma pedra serviria, mas só havia pinhas secas no chão.

Bem devagar, continuou rumo ao veículo. Quando calculou estar perto, virou-se e pulou para trás dele. Infelizmente, o machado usado por Roxton na véspera, não estava no lugar. Custava muito guardar a ferramenta depois de usá-la?

Enfiou a mão sob a coberta de lona do carroção e apalpou em volta. Logo tocou num livro grosso. Não se tratava bem de uma arma, mas serviria como tal.

Mais estalos quebraram a quietude da manhã e, cautelosa, ela olhou pelo canto do carroção. A neblina cinzenta continuava a envolver o topo dos pinheiros. Ao levantar o livro para atirá-lo em caso de necessidade, leu o título: _Declínio e Queda do Império Romano_.

Enquanto continuava a observar a neblina cinzenta, esta abriu uma brecha, revelando a silhueta de um homem. Ela sentiu o coração bater na garganta. Estaria na iminência de se deparar com um índio?

A silhueta avançava com firmeza. Após alguns segundos, ela reconheceu Roxton. De ombros largos, quadris estreitos e extremamente viril, ele se materializava na fenda da neblina. Os olhos esverdeados brilhavam e, na mão, ele carregava o machado. Neste momento, ele mais parecia um intruso selvagem do que o homem de quem ela recebera beijos e carícias ardentes. Abismada, lembrou-se de como ele tinha exposto seus seios e os beijado como se experimentasse frutas exóticas. Sentiu a face arder. Ele também havia escorregado a mão sob sua saia e ao longo das pernas, até alcançar a parte sensível e interna das coxas.

Ao vê-lo se aproximar, pensou na desvantagem da situação, caso se tratasse de um intruso. Ela contava apenas com um livro grosso e ele, com um machado. Mas em relação a Roxton, não era a ferramenta afiada que o favorecia. A fraqueza traiçoeira provocada por ele em seu corpo constituía uma arma muito mais poderosa, fascinando-a. Apesar de saber que havia chegado à beira do desastre, guardava a lembrança dos beijos provocadores do caos magnifico em seu âmago, da textura da língua e dos lábios e do calor emanado por ele.

Parando a um passo de distância, ele a observou da cabeça aos pés. "Não me diga que uma vontade incontrolável de ler a dominou."

O comentário provocou um sorriso em Marguerite. Curiosa, notou certos detalhes do aspecto de Roxton. Os cabelos pretos, e ainda úmidos, grudavam em sua cabeça. O inchaço e a coloração dos machucados no rosto tinham diminuído bem. Mas era difícil se ter certeza por causa da barba preta que começara a crescer.

Ela tentou não olhar para a camisa desabotoada e para o peito musculoso dele. Consciente do risco de se tornar ridícula, ela ergueu o livro e tentou se explicar: "Ouvi um barulho e não encontrei o machado. Pensei..." Calou-se. Queria mesmo contar que pretendia defender-se com a história do fim de Roma?

"Você pensou, seriamente, poder matar alguém com isso?"

Marguerite sentiu a tentação de atirar o livro nele. "Admito não se tratar de uma arma, mas me deu mais segurança do que não ter nenhuma."

Uma imobilidade dominou a expressão de Roxton. A despreocupação anterior desapareceu. O olhar tornou-se enigmático e perturbador.

"Este é o terceiro dia que nos conhecemos. Você se deu conta disso?" perguntou ele, com um laivo de aspereza na voz suave.

Apenas três dias? Tinha impressão de que Roxton sempre fizera parte de sua vida. E pensar que quase havia se entregado a ele num momento de paixão irracional. Sentiu-se perturbada. Era horrível admitir que ele havia se insinuado em suas emoções num curto período de tempo. Como a tempestade dessa noite, ele era uma força que precisava ser avaliada.

"Não contei os dias" disse ela.

"Pois eu, sim."

"Com que propósito?"

"Para me manter na linha. Para me lembrar de que você não me pertence. Portanto, devo manter as minhas mãos longe de você."

_"Só as mãos? E quanto ao resto?", _indagou-se Marguerite, mas ele continuou.

"Eu me lembrei ainda de que existem dois tipos de mulher em Trinity Falls.

"Não faço idéia. Por favor, me esclareça."

Os olhos de Roxton soltaram faíscas e Marguerite encolheu-se. Tinha a sensação de haver desafiado o homem irritante. Mas algo na natureza dele a instigava a provocá-lo. Ele era presunçoso demais para seu gosto. Como se atrevia a fingir-se superior, quando não passava de um reles criminoso? E pior: não tinha a mínima vontade de se corrigir.

Desde a infância, Marguerite sabia que cada pessoa devia melhorar a mente e seu lugar no mundo. Sendo mulher, seu progresso na vida incluía encontrar o companheiro ideal. Caberia a ele proporcionar-lhe, e aos filhos, estabilidade financeira e um lugar respeitável na sociedade.

O plano era claro. Exceto, naturalmente, a parte de encontrar o companheiro ideal. Isso constituía um problema.

Roxton inclinou-se para frente. "Será um prazer esclarecê-la sobre as mulheres de Trinity Falls. Tentarei não ofender sua sensibilidade. Na verdade, você precisa aprender certas coisas."

"E você, sem dúvida, é a pessoa mais indicada para me ensinar."

Os olhos dele faiscaram mais e Marguerite apertou o livro com força.

"Bem, em Trinity Falls, de um lado, existem as boas mulheres. Na maioria, são casadas, ou viúvas, ou ainda muito jovens. Você, provavelmente, será a única solteira que talvez seja classificada entre as boas."

"Talvez?!" indagou, indignada.

Roxton sorriu. "As outras mulheres, as de vida fácil, são as que distraem os homens. Estão sempre alegres, bem dispostas e divertem-se a valer."

"Não duvido."

Ela não gostava da descrição de Roxton. Imaginava o que fazia parte dos divertimentos. Bebidas alcóolicas, danças em bares enfumaçados, jogatina, beijos, e sabe-se mais lá o que. Provavelmente, ele terminaria a noite de extravagâncias com um charuto malcheiroso. Sem dúvida, o homem alimentava um variado número de vícios.

"Você não aprova?" perguntou num tom seco.

"De jeito nenhum!"

"Geralmente, as boas mulheres não o fazem. Elas criticam e se irritam com as distrações de um homem."

"Distrações ou divertimentos pervertidos?"

"Em minha opinião, as boas mulheres querem eliminar todos os solteiros do mundo. Elas não suportam a idéia de um homem ser livre e desimpedido."

"Se pretende beber leite, Roxton, precisa comprar a vaca primeiro" disse ela, citando um dos provérbios preferidos da avó.

"Acontece que eu adoro leite."

De repente, Marguerite percebeu sobre o que discutia com Roxton. Até então, achava que o ditado referia-se a beijos indiscriminados. Depois de descobrir detalhes sobre o relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher, sabia que a avó falava sobre uma união física fora do casamento.

Sentiu-se enrubescer. Eles não deviam manter tal conversa. Era pessoal e excitante demais.

"Quero sua resposta franca e honesta. Que tipo de mulher você é?" ele perguntou, interrompendo-a.

Ele precisava indagar? Isso era ofensivo.

"Para alguém que não gosta de insultos, você é um mestre em dispensá-los."

"Obrigado."

"Não seja sarcástico."

"No início, presumi que você ficava do lado das mulheres boas. Com seu decote fechado e as mangas compridas, você está tão bem acondicionada quanto um presunto embrulhado."

Um presunto? Mal conseguiu abafar uma exclamação de protesto. Nunca tinha sido descrita de maneira tão horrível.

"Escute bem. Eu..."

"Mas todas as vezes que chegamos perto um do outro, você se acende como um rojão em dia de festa."

O fato de preferir ser chamada de rojão não recomendava muito seu caráter, pensou ela.

"Chega. Você já se expressou o suficiente sobre o assunto."

Roxton ignorou-a e continuou: "Continuo sem saber. Você é, ou não é?"

"Eu deveria mandá-lo para o inferno por estar discutindo algo de natureza tão pessoal e que não é de sua conta. Se você fosse um cavalheiro, saberia que não sou do tipo de mulher para instigar e apreciar as atenções físicas de um homem. Talvez eu seja a primeira que você encontra, mas sou uma dama, posso lhe garantir."

"Quem diria que damas pudessem ter sangue tão quente?"

"Se meu sangue esquentou, foi porque você conseguiu, mais do que ninguém, me enraivecer."

"Você me beijou com raiva?!"

"VOCÊ me beijou!"

"Não pude resistir. E foi por isso que VOCÊ retribuiu meu beijo, não foi? Também não resistiu - não precisa me responder. O jeito com que toma vida em meus braços, recebe minha língua em sua boca, me oferece seus seios..."

"Pare!"

"Precisamos conversar às claras, Marguerite."

"Não! De jeito nenhum! Basta esquecer o que aconteceu e..."

"Não dormimos a noite inteira por causa da tempestade. Estamos exaustos e com as roupas molhadas. Precisamos despi-las e acender uma fogueira. Passaremos o dia acampados, descansando. Vai ser difícil fazer isso sem saber se sou bem-vindo, ou não, a seu lado, entre os cobertores."

Marguerite sentiu o rosto queimar. "Com toda certeza, não é! Na verdade, eu o..."

Calou-se. Como gostaria de ter uma pistola para ameaçá-lo.

"Você me esmagaria com esse seu livro?"

"Não faça graça com um assunto tão sério."

"O ponto é que não sei se vou conseguir me controlar perto de você, Marguerite. Até ontem à noite, pensava que podia" confessou com franqueza.

"Acabamos nos braços um do outro por causa do frio e da tempestade" argumentou ela.

"Em parte, talvez. Mas fomos longe demais para fingir que nada aconteceu."

"Seria possível se nós dois nos esforçássemos."

"Isso exigiria um homem melhor do que eu."

"Pois seja um homem melhor."

"Impossível. Já conheço seu sabor, Marguerite. Percorri seus seios com a língua e quase cheguei a tocar sua parte mais íntima."

Marguerite cambaleou. Só um grosseirão desprezível seria capaz de vangloriar-se de atitudes tão escandalosas. Porém, um pressentimento a dominou. As palavras chocantes de Roxton tinham abalado sua resistência.

Talvez ela estivesse, afinal, predisposta a ser uma mulher de vida fácil. Do tipo que não se importava em ter maridos, filhos, um lar, mas apenas em satisfazer as necessidades carnais. Baixou a cabeça.

"Não precisa me humilhar" murmurou ela.

"Eu gostaria muito de erguer o seu rosto e forçá-la a me fitar. Mas se fizer isso, vou querer sentir sua boca na minha, e nós estaremos, exatamente, no ponto onde começamos."

"E dessa vez, não haverá um milagre para nos salvar."

"Marguerite, pare de tagarelar sobre coisas que não fazem sentido. Não sei por que, mas isso me excita."

"Não me culpe por sua mente pervertida."

"Você deve saber que existem tipos ilimitados de perversão" disse ele, com uma suavidade exasperante.

"Não me interesso por suas depravações."

"Isso mesmo, Marguerite. Atice o fogo. Você deve saber o que está fazendo parada aí, em pé, com o vestido molhado grudado no corpo e usando a língua para me reduzir a zero. Cada investida sua me faz pensar em investir também."

Embora Roxton parecesse atribuir mérito ao argumento, Marguerite o achou obscuro.

"Esta loucura que você me inspira é do tipo para levar um homem a pensar em conversão."

"O que religião tem a ver com isso?" ela perguntou, perplexa.

"Foi você quem mencionou um milagre."

"Eu estava me referindo ao fato de os bois terem aparecido na hora exata para nos impedir de cometer um erro."

"Você considerou isso intervenção divina?"

"Sei lá, mas funcionou. Como não pretendo me aproximar do desastre novamente, esta nossa conversa é desnecessária."

"Não se um de nós 'se converter'."

"Já me ofereci para reformá-lo, mas você rejeitou minha ajuda. A menos que se torne um homem respeitável e temente a Deus, nenhuma boa mulher vai querer se relacionar com você."

"Está falando por si mesma ou de como as outras mulheres me consideram?"

Uma suspeita dominou Marguerite. Imaginaria ele que, caso se regenerasse, poderia cortejá-la? Não queria magoar e nem insultá-lo, mas precisava deixar claro que não alimentava a idéia de se envolver com ele. Pertenciam a mundos diferentes e não tinham nada em comum, exceto uma desastrosa atração mútua. Roxton era rude e muito desinibido quanto à virilidade para ocupar um lugar em sua vida.

Por Deus. Imaginava o que o Sr. Summerlee e o patrão pensariam, caso ela aparecesse ao lado de Roxton, em Trinity Falls, para assumir a educação de Verônica. Havia ainda a questão de entregá-lo às autoridades. Ele seria preso, o que impediria uma associação duradoura entre ambos.

"Você está levando muito tempo para responder minha pergunta, Marguerite."

"Desculpe. Esqueci o que era" admitiu ela, confusa com o estranho rumo tomado pela conversa.

"Eu lhe perguntei se acha que todas as mulheres me consideram com o mesmo desprezo demonstrado por você."

"Bem, suponho que se você pagasse seus débitos para com a sociedade e não cometesse mais crimes, talvez várias mulheres aceitassem suas atenções."

Foi preciso um grande esforço para pronunciar as palavras. A idéia deste homem rude cortejando qualquer mulher ia além de sua imaginação.

"E se fosse você quem se convertesse, Marguerite?"

"Do que? Para que?" ela indagou, atônita.

"Para o meu mundo. Você poderia descobrir como é viver nele."

Ela não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de horror.

"A idéia não a atrai?"

"Definitivamente, não!"

"Está bem. Eu não esperaria que você tomasse parte nos assaltos. Eu cuidaria dessa parte de nossa parceria."

Ela o fitou, fascinada. Finalmente, quando não desejava mais ouvir, a confissão fora feita. Ele era um ladrão mesmo. O desapontamento foi profundo demais.

"Gado, cavalos, ouro, cofres de banco, uísque, jóias, dinheiro de igrejas, virgindade de donzelas. O habitual."

"Sei."

Marguerite sentia a cabeça prestes a explodir. Agora entendia porque o tinham abandonado naquela cela.

"Por causa de sua sensibilidade, eu a dispensaria de tomar parte nos roubos. Mas você poderia me acompanhar o resto do tempo."

"Não me parece que você teria muito tempo livre."

"Marguerite!" exclamou ele, exasperado. "Acredita mesmo no que acabo de contar?"

"Não tenho escolha" respondeu ela, com ar triste.

"Tem sim, é claro."

Marguerite mal registrou as palavras. "Então você está pedindo para eu me tornar uma mulher de vida fácil" disse ela devagar, e finalmente, decifrando os comentários obscuros de Roxton. Ficou indignada. "Quer que eu me entregue a você sem o privilégio do casamento e..."

"Seja justa, Marguerite, você se considera tão superior a mim que jamais aceitaria se casar comigo. Eu não a insultaria pedindo sua mão."

"Mas se atreve a me pedir para fazer... 'aquela coisa' com você por simples divertimento?"

Incrédula, horrorizada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo, ela indagava-se como havia tido coragem de deixar o patife tocá-la.

"Eu a respeito muito e não a ofenderia propondo-lhe casamento. Obviamente, não a mereço. Mas nossa união seria mais do que divertimento. Ela provocaria um terremoto!"

"Em toda minha vida, nunca fui tão insultada!"

"Nesse caso, estamos quites, Marguerite."

"O que?"

Mas Roxton tinha desviado o olhar para algo a suas costas. Baixinho, ele advertiu-a:

"Não se mexa."

Apavorada, ela o viu erguer o machado, mantendo-o acima da cabeça como se esperasse algum tipo de sinal.

De repente, atirou a ferramenta, que passou zunindo por sua cabeça.

Instintivamente, Marguerite virou-se a tempo de ver a lâmina afiada atingir um puma, interrompendo-lhe o salto. Um rugido ecoou pela clareira enquanto a fera caía, praticamente, a seus pés.

Tudo aconteceu tão depressa que ela não teve tempo de gritar.

"Preciso verificar se, de fato, está morto" disse ao passar por ela. "Por favor, não olhe. Não quero que desmaie."

"Vou me esforçar para não 'perder os sentidos', então" resmungou ela, tentando cortar as lágrimas dos olhos.

Suas pernas cederam e ela sentou-se no chão. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e tapou os ouvidos com as mãos. Não queria ouvir os sons do que Roxton se via forçado a fazer ao animal.

Lamentável que uma criatura tão linda tivesse de morrer. Porém, pessoas e feras não podiam habitar o mesmo espaço.

A idéia a entristeceu. Em poucos segundos, Roxton demonstrara ter uma boa dose da fera em seu íntimo.

Um pensamento perturbador tomou forma em sua mente. Talvez não gostasse tanto de Roxton se não fosse como era. Um ladrão insensível, capaz de roubar qualquer coisa que não estivesse presa no chão.

Ele acabava de salvar-lhe a vida, deu-se conta.

Agora sim, estavam quites.

**CONTINUA...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 7**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER:**Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes. Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! **Não me responsabilizo por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol Pessoas diabéticas e cardíacas, cuidado! Altas doses shipper R&M!

**COMMENTS: **Marguerrite e Laiza, definitivamente vcs são fanfictiondependentes, pq demorei apenas 2 dias para postar o capítulo passado e vcs falaram q demorei rs... Mas fico feliz pq significa q estão gostando da leitura :D Acho q hj vcs vão ficar beeeeemmmmmm inquietas com o q Rox vai aprontar!

Postei rapidinho mas quero review do capítulo passado quem ainda não deixou, se não farei greve :D

Rox bjos!

* * *

"Precisamos nos livrar destas roupas molhadas, Marguerite."

Preocupado com sua sensibilidade, Roxton já havia tirado o animal morto da clareira. Sabia como Marguerite ainda estava perturbada com o ataque inesperado do puma e com a presteza dele em livrá-los da fera.

O fato dela não ter apanhado o livro caído mostrava o quanto estava chocada. Antes do ataque, enquanto conversavam, ela não demonstrara desconforto algum com o vestido e os cabelos úmidos. Agora, com os braços apertados de encontro ao peito, tremia.

"Marguerite, você tem que trocar de roupa."

Os olhos azuis brilharam momentaneamente. "Que fixação, John."

Seu hábito de sempre pensar o pior sobre ele provocou outro abalo no controle de Roxton. Sem responder, ele encaminhou-se ao carroção, de onde tirou cobertores secos e os levou até Marguerite. "Pegue aqui. Use isso para manter sua preciosa privacidade."

"Como já estou quase seca, não vejo necessidade de me trocar."

Ele abafou uma praga. Como Marguerite tinha mais roupa no carroção, sua razão para não tirar a molhada não passava de puritanismo. "Procure algo seco para usar. Enquanto isso, vou acender uma fogueira."

"Você não vai ser capaz de acender uma" disse ela.

Roxton irritou-se ainda mais. Ela estava determinada a encará-lo como ladrão, patife e inapto. Das três avaliações desabonadoras, a que ele mais detestava era ser considerado incompetente. "Com todos os diabos! Posso muito bem acender uma fogueira!"

"Duvido. Tudo está muito molhado."

"Espere para ver, moça."

Como se a masculinidade dele houvesse sido desafiada, Roxton decidiu preparar um fogaréu que fizesse Marguerite engolir suas palavras.

Começou arrancando punhados de capim, cujas folhas a brisa já secara. Numa camada grossa, espalhou-os sobre a cinza da fogueira da noite anterior, e cobriu-os com gravetos. Em seguida, colocou galhos finos entrelaçados. Finalmente, escorou vários pedaços de madeira grossos, um de encontro ao outro, formando uma estrutura cônica, de um metro de altura.

Roxton levantou a cabeça e viu Marguerite ir para trás do carroção. Naturalmente, ela pretendia usar o veículo para impedi-lo de vê-la. Mas estando ajoelhado, ele teria uma visão nítida de suas pernas, no momento em que tirasse o vestido. Mas ele não imaginava ver nada mais.

Todavia, as rodas do carroção eram muito grandes em comparação à Marguerite. Quando ela abaixou-se para apanhar alguma coisa, Roxton vislumbrou rapidamente seu corpo. A reação dele foi imediata. O sangue abrasou-se ao mesmo tempo em que o capim seco pegava fogo com as fagulhas das duas pedras esfregadas por ele.

Roxton não queria espiá-la, mas, contra a vontade, continuou a fazê-lo. Foi recompensado. Viu-a curvar-se novamente para enxugar as pernas com o cobertor. Sua cintura era fina e os quadris, arredondados. Os seios, bem formados, tinham mamilos cor-de-rosa. Ela era tão linda que quase o fazia perder o fôlego. Linda e feminina.

_"Valente e teimosa também", _pensou ele, incapaz de considerá-la apenas como um corpo atraente. Marguerite era muito mais.

Ao entrar na clareira e vê-la com o livro na mão, o coração dele tinha se condoído. Ela lembrava um gato molhado e amedrontado, mas determinado a enfrentar qualquer ameaça. A vontade dele fora tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la até que a neblina se dissipasse e o sol brilhasse.

Orgulhava-se de haver se controlado. Então, ela havia começado, outra vez, a falar de seu assunto preferido: a natureza torpe dele. Se Marguerite houvesse mostrado um único sinal de ter elevado a opinião sobre ele, talvez lhe tivesse revelado quem era.

Naturalmente, ela não acreditaria. E aí estava o problema, pois ele nunca lhe pediria para fazê-lo. O orgulho o impedia.

Roxton viu Marguerite enfiar os pés num calção branco. A peça feminina foi puxada ao longo de suas pernas. Em seguida, desceu uma anágua franzida e, depois, uma saia cinzenta escura. Ele voltou a olhar para o fogo. Labaredas alaranjadas lambiam a lenha grossa.

Ele tinha inventado as mentiras sobre ser ladrão quando Marguerite afirmara que nenhuma mulher de respeito o aceitaria. Todavia, não tivera a intenção de levar a história tão longe, a ponto de convidá-la para ser parceira dele no crime, ou amante.

A proposta imprudente tinha sido provocada por sua atitude presumida de considerá-lo o criminoso mais repreensível do mundo. Roxton sacudiu a cabeça. Não entendia o que o levara a dizer as mentiras ridículas. Compreendia apenas que Marguerite possuía a habilidade de forçá-lo a transpor os limites do comportamento racional.

Ela surgiu, rodeando o carroção. Roxton notou que todos os botões de seu vestido, da cintura ao decote, estavam bem fechados. As mangas compridas terminavam com punhos justos e também abotoados. Os cabelos úmidos estavam na maior confusão, mas a escova em sua mão logo ordenaria aquele esplêndido caos negro.

Roxton tentou entender o que, em Marguerite, o afetava tão profundamente. Sua beleza era estonteante, é verdade. Mas Marguerite possuía algo mais valioso do que o físico atraente: inteligência brilhava em seus olhos azuis, enquanto sua coragem o impressionava.

Considerando-se a abundância de livros sentimentais no carroção, Marguerite não devia apreciar a aparência nada romântica dele.

"Você está me olhando fixamente" censurou ela naquele tom refinado.

"É um prazer."

Abaixado perto da fogueira, esquentando-se com seu calor, não foi preciso muito esforço mental para comparar o efeito das chamas com a maneira de Marguerite afetá-lo.

"Devo admitir que estava errada, John."

A afirmativa o apanhou de surpresa. Estaria ela duvidando da veracidade do relatório dele sobre a vida de marginal? Ou pronta a reconhecer que ele não era o pior fora-da-lei do mundo?

Marguerite apanhou o livro do chão e, com gestos delicados, limpou a capa de couro. "Está claro que você consegue acender uma fogueira com lenha molhada."

"Eu disse que podia."

"E eu deveria ter acreditado em você."

Roxton desejava que a conversa fosse sobre algo mais significativo. Mas aceitava o elogio, apesar de pequeno. "Está com fome?" indagou.

"Morrendo" ela respondeu, enquanto colocava o livro de volta no carroção.

A cada passo gracioso, a saia do vestido simples balançava de maneira provocativa. Ele afastou o olhar da cena estimulante e levantou-se. "Vou pegar um peixe."

"E eu, preparar bolinhos."

Bolinhos... Roxton pensou no primeiro encontro deles. Inacreditável que houvesse ocorrido apenas três dias atrás. E eles ainda tinham quase duas semanas pela frente na trilha. Tempo demais para manter o pensamento e as mãos longe da mulher encantadora. Mas ele faria o diabo para resistir à tentação pelo resto da viagem.

A ironia do objetivo de Roxton não lhe passou despercebida. Ela era do tipo de mulher que ele não desejava mais, a antítese das moças alegres com quem se divertia antes da chegada de Verônica.

Observou Marguerite voltar para junto do fogo, trazendo uma frigideira, um saco de farinha, uma lata de gordura e o garfo de cabo longo. Aproximou-se depressa. "Deixe-me ajudá-la com isso tudo."

Ouvindo o próprio oferecimento gentil, Roxton quase recuou. Por Deus, estava agindo como um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida.

Ela lhe entregou a frigideira e a lata de gordura. Roxton preferia ocupar as mãos com seus cabelos, mas manteve-as, bem como os elogios que desejava fazer, para si mesmo.

_"Marguerite, você tem os cabelos mais lindos que já vi. Suas pernas são tão bem torneadas que eu gostaria de acariciá-las. Você se dá conta de como seus seios são adoráveis?"_

"Obrigada."

Roxton levou um instante para entender que ela agradecia a ajuda e não os elogios apenas imaginados.

"Bem, vou ver se pego um peixe" conseguiu dizer numa voz rouca.

Brincando com o perigo, absorvia tudo dela que lhe fazia o coração disparar. Os magníficos cabelos encaracolados, os olhos azuis e brilhantes, a boca saborosa, os seios macios, a cintura fina, os quadris arredondados, as pernas bem torneadas, a pele alva e sedosa, a mente imprevisível e fascinante...

_"A língua afiada."_

Roxton suspirou e sentiu-se tolo por fazê-lo. Ocorria-lhe que Marguerite Krux o havia arruinado completamente. Tinha a sensação de não dirigir mais o destino com frieza. Achava-se prestes a sucumbir a uma explosão perigosa de sentimentalismo.

Que evolução mais revoltante. Deveria estar desgostoso. Não estava. Na verdade, sentia-se otimista. Isso só podia ser uma aberração provocada pelo tempo passado na trilha. Afinal, ele tinha sangue frio, pés no chão, encarava o mundo com objetividade. E era disso que gostava.

Até agora - disse uma parte da mente que insistia em mencionar verdades nas horas menos apropriadas. _"Até agora" _- admitiu, relutante. Mas a batalha não tinha terminado, garantiu a si mesmo.

"Você não precisa do meu garfo, John?"

Com olhar alheio, ele a fitou. Jamais tinha experimentado antes um momento de confusão como este. Exceto quando encontrara a noiva, quase nua, no quarto do irmão.

"Para fisgar o peixe" explicou Marguerite, achando-o estranho.

"Vou afiar uma vara" disse ele, afastando-se depressa.

_"John tem muitos talentos escondidos", _pensou Marguerite, ainda impressionada com o fato de ele ter acendido a fogueira com lenha molhada. _"Uma pena que não use essas qualidades para levar uma vida honrada."_

A neblina tinha se dissipado e Marguerite pôde acompanhar Roxton com os olhos até ele sumir entre as árvores. Preferia muito mais quando ele estava por perto. Isso só provava sua instabilidade emocional. Depois de ouvir dos lábios dele - aqueles lábios cheios e ardentes - a confissão dos erros, seria sensato manter a maior distância possível entre ambos.

Quando Roxton voltou, Marguerite acabava de virar os bolinhos na gordura.

"Que cheiro apetitoso!" exclamou ele, em seguida mostrando três trutas, já limpas, espetadas numa vareta.

"Vou fritá-las quando terminar os bolinhos. Eles estão quase prontos."

"Enquanto isso, vou ver os bois. Falei sério quando disse antes que precisávamos descansar hoje. Tanto nós como os animais merecemos uma pausa. Chegamos até aqui num passo forçado demais. Como estamos no território de Ned Lobo da Noite, poderemos seguir mais devagar daqui em diante."

Marguerite observou a expressão neutra de Roxton. Era como se a paixão, que quase os fizera perder o controle, não tivesse se manifestado. Até parecia que não a tinha convidado para compartilhar da vida criminosa dele. Mas era uma falta de fortaleza moral sua lamentar isso, por um instante sequer, que ele não tivesse falado sério sobre a oferta indecente.

As trutas já estavam quase fritas, quando um zumbido ameaçador chamou sua atenção. Marguerite levantou o olhar da frigideira e viu uma abelha enorme.

"Não se assuste, Marguerite. Finja que não está vendo."

Ela não percebera que Roxton já havia voltado. "É fácil para você dizer isso. Abelhas e eu não nos damos bem."

"Você já foi picada?"

"Uma vez quando era criança."

"Doeu muito?"

"Bastante." Sua atenção continuava na abelha que, agora, voava em círculos sobre o prato de bolinhos.

"É por isso que tem medo de abelhas?"

"Não se trata de medo, mas de respeito. Houve um outro incidente com uma, do qual saí perdendo. Sabe, acho melhor deixar os bolinhos para a abelha. Você e eu comemos os peixes" sugeriu Marguerite, ao passar as trutas para um prato.

"Não vou dividir minha comida com essa maldita. Tudo que temos a fazer é espantá-la." disse Roxton, ao se aproximar.

"Não!" gritou ela "Abelhas não gostam de movimentos em volta delas. Além do mais, não comem bolinhos."

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos e, abanando a mão, começou a perseguir a intrusa até conseguir afastá-la.

Marguerite admirou tal demonstração de coragem... ou de imprudência. Naturalmente, lembrou-se da cena em seu quarto, que a tinha levado a aceitar a oferta de emprego do Sr. Summerlee. Não foi possível deixar de comparar a covardia do pretendente da irmã com a atitude firme de Roxton.

Mas a abelha não tinha entrado pela perna da calça de Roxton. Caso o tivesse feito, e ela tentasse ajudá-lo, ele não ficaria gritando por socorro. E se alguém aparecesse inesperadamente, perceberia que ela não havia tirado a calça de Roxton contra a vontade dele.

Obviamente, ele era capaz de se despir por conta própria.

* * *

Marguerite caminhava ao lado do carroção. Há duas semanas, ela e Roxton percorriam a floresta que havia se tornado seu mundo. Avançavam de oito a doze quilômetros por dia, dependendo se subiam ou desciam colinas.

Viver com Roxton tornara-se um hábito, refletiu ela. Todo amanhecer, acordava entre os braços protetores dele. Fingiam ignorar a intimidade e jamais a mencionavam. Havia muitas coisas sobre as quais não falavam. Era mais seguro. Marguerite reconhecia. Tinha certeza de que Roxton pensava da mesma forma.

Na ausência das palavras, o silêncio estimulava momentos de fantasia. Marguerite entretinha-se com pensamentos sobre Roxton. Admirava-lhe a capacidade extraordinária de conseguir alimentos e o corpo másculo e viril. Também refletia sobre a expressão faminta, mas ocasional, dos olhos dele. A chegada a Trinity Falls interromperia para sempre seu contato com o homem no carroção. O coração pesava de tristeza.

Ao levantarem acampamento naquela manhã, Roxton tinha dito que haviam passado a última noite na trilha. No final da tarde, deixariam as montanhas e desceriam para o vale. Ao anoitecer, alcançariam o destino final. Isso significava que ela dormira, pela última vez, nos braços dele. Tentou reprimir a tristeza inútil, mas não era fácil dissipar a sensação de ter perdido a oportunidade de conhecer Roxton verdadeiramente.

O carroção parou. O sol estava a pino. Marguerite viu Roxton pular para o chão com uma agilidade indicativa de que as costelas não o incomodavam mais. Os ferimentos do rosto tinham cicatrizado sem deixar sinais. Mas por causa da barba escura, continuava difícil distinguir certos ângulos de suas feições.

Do jeito que estava, Roxton parecia o próprio vilão. _"Um pirata", _ela pensou. Se houvesse vivido um século antes, ele teria sido um bucaneiro, navegando pelos sete mares em busca de aventuras e tesouros. Só faltava um brinco de argola e um tapa-olho para completar a imagem.

"Está com fome, Marguerite?"

A pergunta a trouxe de volta ao presente. "O que você tem em mente?"

"Que tal um peixe? Você gosta de truta."

Gostava sim, mas antes de Roxton pescá-las para cada refeição. Sem querer, comentara estar enjoada de peixe e, então, ele tinha começado a caçar animaizinhos como coelhos, esquilos e guaxinins. Habituada a comer frango, carne de vaca e de porco, ela achava difícil se alimentar com criaturas que saltitavam pela floresta minutos antes de aparecer em sua frigideira. Considerando as escolhas, truta não parecia má idéia.

"Peixe está ótimo."

"Muito bem. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa antes de sairmos daqui" disse ele.

Marguerite não podia imaginar do que se tratava, a não ser que Roxton houvesse escondido, na região, o produto de algum assalto. Seria por isso que ele conhecia tão bem essa parte da floresta?

Como fazia sempre que parava, Marguerite deu uma volta pelo lugar. Quando já retornava ao ponto de partida, encontrou o que procurava. Quatro livros tirados do carroção. Apanhou os volumes e, ao limpá-los, leu os títulos: _O morro dos ventos uivantes, Razão e Sensibilidade, A dama das camélias e O Fausto._

Como já houvesse recuperado esses mesmos livros em outras ocasiões, suspeitava que ela e Roxton divertiam-se com um jogo silencioso. Foi até o carroção e guardou-os.

Ela empurrou um galho seco com a ponta da botinha. Temia muitíssimo que, apesar da determinação para não fazê-lo, ela já estivesse apaixonada por ele.

* * *

"Estava imaginando quando o veria outra vez, meu amigo."

Ao ouvir a voz profunda de Ned Lobo da Noite, Roxton levantou o olhar. O chefe indígena estava a pouco mais de um metro de distância. Como sempre, Roxton ficou impressionado com a habilidade do homem para andar silenciosamente. Com o peito nu e usando perneiras e mocassins de couro, Ned Lobo da Noite harmonizava-se bem com o meio ambiente.

"Como venho vagando por seu território há quase duas semanas, pensei que você tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que vir me encontrar."

"Eu não diria que você anda vagando, Roxton. Você traçou um caminho, tão direto quanto possível, através desta terra. Nem uma vez se desviou da trilha. Uma visita a nossa aldeia não teria acrescentado muitos dias a sua viagem."

Roxton observou as feições do índio. Não era de seu feitio reparar em outro homem. Mas Ned Lobo da Noite tinha uma aparência tão admirável que era impossível ignorá-la. Detestava descer ao nível do ciúme patético de Tribuno, mas na verdade não queria que Marguerite conhecesse o chefe indígena.

Ela já tinha uma visão romântica da vida entre os nativos. Provavelmente, lhe bastaria um único olhar para se deixar seduzir pelo aspecto exótico de Lobo da Noite. Diabos o carregassem se apresentasse Marguerite a Ned Lobo da Noite.

Esse sentimento de posse era irracional, porém, ele desistira de lutar contra o impulso de proteger Marguerite. Mais de uma vez, quase lhe revelara a identidade, mas certo de que isso seria inútil, havia se refreado. Um homem tinha seu orgulho, e o dele fora ferido o suficiente pela ingênua moça de Londres.

Quando chegassem em Trinity Falls, ele exigiria uma reparação. Depois, se mostraria magnânimo e aceitaria as desculpas de Marguerite por ter pensando o pior a respeito dele. Imaginar tal cena o entusiasmava tanto quanto a perspectiva de ver Marguerite diariamente quando ela começasse as aulas para Verônica.

Embora teimasse em negar, ele estava reconsiderando o juramento de nunca se casar.

"Quais são seus pensamentos para deixá-lo com ar tão sério, Roxton?"

"Deixei minha mente divagar."

"Geralmente, são homens velhos, mulheres e crianças que deixam o pensamento se arrastar como a fumaça de uma fogueira quase apagada. Um jovem guerreiro apaixonado também faz isso."

"Como uma canoa mal dirigida num redemoinho?" Roxton perguntou.

Um largo sorriso estampou-se no rosto de Ned Lobo da Noite. "Você está aprendendo a maneira do Povo falar, Roxton."

"Talvez seja a convivência com uma certa morena que me inspira a falar poeticamente."

"Sua mulher é poétisa?"

"Não, uma sonhadora" Roxton explicou.

"Nesse caso, é vidente. Ela tem o poder de conhecer o que está para acontecer."

Roxton pensou como Marguerite o julgara mal. Se fosse vidente, era uma das piores. "Não exatamente. Ela vive com a cabeça nas nuvens. Tem o carroção cheio de livros e a cabeça, de bobagens."

"Não se trata de uma mulher comum. E tem a proteção dos espíritos" comentou Ned Lobo da Noite.

De fato, Marguerite não era uma mulher comum, mas Roxton não estava convencido de que ela contava com a proteção dos deuses indígenas. Todavia, ele não tinha a intenção de ridicularizar tais crenças. "Ela tem sorte de continuar viva."

"O Forte Brockton não existe mais" informou o índio.

Roxton não ficou surpreso com a notícia, mas mesmo assim sentiu um arrepio na nuca. "O que aconteceu?"

"O que eu avisei. Os brancos construíram paredes sobre terreno sagrado" o chefe indígena dirigiu um olhar perscrutador a Roxton. "Por que você permaneceu no forte depois da partida dos soldados?"

"Não tive escolha. Tribuno foi embora, me largando trancado numa cela" respondeu Roxton num tom amargo.

"Você foi deixado para morrer?!"

"Ele pensa que eu tenho um caso com a mulher dele."

"Por causa disso, ele o condenou à morte?"

"Sim, e também pelo fato de eu me negar a levá-lo até sua aldeia."

"Para salvar a própria vida, outro homem, menos corajoso, talvez mostrasse o caminho para os soldados."

"Eu não estava sendo corajoso. Ignorava que Tribuno mandaria me espancar e me prender numa cela."

"Não teria feito diferença se soubesse, meu amigo. Não é da sua natureza trair a confiança de alguém."

Roxton sentiu-se embaraçado. Depois de passar doze dias na companhia de Marguerite, não estava preparado para receber elogios.

"Tribuno estava enlouquecido. Duvido que me mantivesse vivo mesmo se eu o levasse até sua aldeia."

Com olhar pensativo, o índio comentou: "Sabe, Roxton, nenhum homem, nem mesmo o branco, gosta de compartilhar sua mulher com outro."

"Não levei a mulher dele para a cama!"

"Mas faz isso com muitas, não é verdade?"

Roxton enrubesceu com o leve tom de censura de Ned Lobo da Noite. Estranho o grupo de pessoas com quem ele, ultimamente, discutia sua vida amorosa: Tribuno, Marguerite, e agora, Ned Lobo da Noite. Eles deveriam saber que, certas coisas, um homem prefere guardar em segredo.

"Os costumes do homem branco são diferentes dos do índio. Em Trinity Falls, há mulheres dispostas a divertir um homem na cama sem compromisso algum" replicou Roxton.

"Mas você precisa pagá-las, não é?"

"Certo. Porém, sai mais barato e menos complicado do que se casar para se obter a mesma coisa."

"Sei. E elas distraem muitos homens? Nenhuma dessas mulheres pagas pertence só a você?"

"Essa é a melhor parte. Não quero uma mulher" respondeu Roxton, pensando que, se continuasse repetindo isso, acabaria acreditando.

"Nem mesmo a de cabelos negros com quem você viaja?"

Roxton abriu a boca, mas não saiu som nenhum.

"Essa mulher, a quem os espíritos protegem e que compartilha de seu cobertor, Roxton, você a paga com o dinheiro do homem branco?"

Naturalmente, o índio não fazia idéia de como a pergunta era ofensiva. Mesmo assim, Roxton irritou-se. "Não pago nada a Marguerite!"

"Ah, ela o diverte porque quer?"

"Ela não faz essas coisas. É diferente das outras" Roxton rosnou.

"Uma sonhadora. E muito corajosa."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Quando os outros carroções seguiram em frente, ela continuou a viagem sozinha."

"Não teve escolha."

"Não mesmo, Roxton? Ela se recusou a deixar os livros para trás para aliviar a carga do carroção. Como não conseguiu manter a velocidade dos outros, acabou sozinha. Foi escolha dela. Conservou o que mais valorizava."

"Deveria ter valorizado a própria pele."

"Sonhadores nem sempre agem como achamos melhor. Eles seguem uma voz que não ouvimos."

"Ela é de Londres" disse Roxton, como se isso explicasse tudo.

"Já ouvi falar de Londres. Essa não é a sua aldeia, Roxton?"

Pensar na próspera Londres como aldeia exigia paciência.

"Cresci lá."

"Então já conhecia esta mulher? Ela era sua amiga?"

"Londres é uma cidade cheia de gente. Nunca nos vimos lá."

"Muito estranho vocês terem viajado para este lugar e se encontrarem. Deve ter sido a vontade dos espíritos."

"Não houve intervenção divina. Arthur Summerlee a contratou para dar aulas a Verônica. Encontrar Marguerite antes que ela chegasse à Trinity Falls foi mera coincidência."

"Sei."

Pelo ar cético de Ned Lobo da Noite, ele não concordava.

"Foi falta de sorte minha ser preso na cela só porque passei seu aviso para Tribuno sobre o ataque ao forte. De agora em diante, serei mais cuidadoso. Não pretendo mais arriscar meu pescoço para salvar o de outras pessoas. Se você souber de mais ataques de índios, não me procure."

"Não haverá mais avisos. Estou levando minha tribo para o norte" contou o guerreiro, com olhar triste.

Roxton ficou chocado. "Você está abandonando o território?"

"Não há lugar para o meu povo e o seu viverem aqui."

Roxton não sabia o que dizer. Como era branco e fazia negócios com mineradores que garimpavam o ouro dos índios, achava-se também um invasor como os outros.

"Não se sinta culpado, meu amigo. Conheço outros brancos, mas nenhum tão honrado como você."

"Sinto muito" murmurou Roxton.

"Nós não nos veremos muitas vezes mais."

Roxton experimentou uma sensação de perda.

"Os soldados estão perto daqui. Pararam junto ao riacho, um pouco adiante de onde você deixou sua mulher, para os cavalos beberem água" Ned Lobo da Noite avisou.

Roxton ficou tenso. "Acho melhor voltar para perto de Marguerite."

"Ela não corre perigo. Mas os soldados podem querer castigá-lo por você não lhes ter mostrado o caminho para minha aldeia."

"Eles querem vingar o incêndio do forte e não se importarão em jogar a culpa na tribo errada" Roxton disse.

"Para a cavalaria, nós índios somos todos iguais."

"Não importa o que acontecer, não os levarei até sua aldeia."

"E quanto a seu pescoço? Entendi que você não ia mais arriscá-lo."

"Posso fazer as duas coisas: continuar vivo e proteger seu povo."

"Meu amigo, se acredita no que me disse hoje, é você quem tem a cabeça nas nuvens."

"Como assim?"

"Você não acredita que os espíritos protejam sua mulher. No entanto, ela continua viva. Se você não fosse trancado na cela e libertado por ela, ambos teriam perecido. E se você não se diverte com ela na cama, é um tolo. Os espíritos deram vocês um ao outro."

Roxton sentiu um arrepio ao pensar em Marguerite sendo morta. Porém, sabia que uma mulher, viajando sozinha pelo território, estava condenada a uma morte quase certa.

"Não tem nada para dizer, meu amigo?" indagou Ned Lobo da Noite.

"Tenho sim. Apesar dessa sua conversa em ter uma mulher só para si mesmo, notei que você não compartilha seu cobertor com nenhuma. Entretanto, observei várias índias jovens e bonitas lançando olhares amorosos para você."

O guerreiro enrubesceu. "Ainda não encontrei uma a quem queira chamar de esposa."

"Talvez eu também não."

"Por que mente a si mesmo?"

"Ora, você nem conhece a Marguerite! Como pode considerá-la tanto?"

"Eu a observei de longe. O sol sorri para essa mulher que percorre, corajosamente, a terra do Povo. O fato de continuar viva prova que os espíritos também sorriem para ela. Um homem deve respeitar e admirar tal mulher. Ela tem méritos."

Roxton sentiu uma pontada de ciúme. "Fico surpreso ao ouvir você reconhecer os méritos de uma mulher branca."

"Minha mãe era branca" lembrou-lhe o índio.

Roxton baixou os olhos. "Marguerite não me considera digno dela."

"Ah... seu orgulho é muito grande, meu amigo."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Você já me contou o motivo de deixar sua aldeia. Em minha opinião, o fato de a mulher de seu passado ter escolhido seu irmão em vez de você não feriu seu coração, e sim seu orgulho."

"Eu não devia ter lhe contado essa história."

"Bem, não vai aceitar meu conselho?"

"Quando você tiver a sua esposa, talvez eu o aceite."

O olhar do índio tornou-se distante. "Não estou à procura de uma. Por enquanto, meu povo ocupa meu coração."

Roxton não insistiu e mudou de assunto. "Talvez eu precise de um de seus cavalos emprestado."

"Só um?"

Roxton concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Começava a arquitetar um plano, no qual estaria a sós com Marguerite quando ela lhe descobrisse a identidade. Assim, ela não sofreria embaraço público. E, se estivessem sozinhos, ele iria aceitar suas desculpas num ambiente propício a uma demonstração apaixonada de arrependimento seu.

Também seria melhor para a reputação dela se Marguerite entrasse na cidade dirigindo sozinha o carroção. As pessoas admirariam sua coragem e ninguém ficaria sabendo que os dois tinham viajado juntos por quase duas semanas.

"Você está com ar de quem planeja algo, Roxton."

"Acertou."

Roxton estava certo de que o esquema elaborado às pressas beneficiaria tanto a ele quanto a Marguerite.

"E esse plano protegerá seu orgulho?"

"Claro" respondeu Roxton, sorrindo.

"Tenho a impressão de que você vai ao encontro de problemas, meu amigo."

* * *

De onde se encontrava, entre a vegetação do barranco acima do riacho, Marguerite observava, consternada, uns doze soldados. Eles tinham parado ali para os cavalos beberem água.

Foi o tropel das montaria que a tirara da clareira onde acampavam. A visão dos homens uniformizados, em vez de animá-la, provocava-lhe medo.

Esses soldados pertenciam ao mesmo exército responsável pelo espancamento e prisão de Roxton na cela do forte abandonado. A fúria a dominou. Gostaria de descer o barranco e acusá-los da selvageria cometida. Mas temendo expor Roxton ao perigo, não o fez.

Na volta para a clareira, deu-se conta de que, não revelando sua presença e a de Roxton aos soldados, havia se tornado cúmplice dele. Apesar de ter sido educada no cumprimento do dever, ela acabava de violar os preceitos aprendidos.

"Aí está você. Imaginei aonde tinha ido" Roxton disse.

Marguerite parou. Apressada, não tinha percebido já estar na clareira. "Não fale tão alto!"

"Por que?"

"Nada." _"Tudo. Perto daqui, estão soldados a quem eu deveria entregá-lo. Mas não posso fazer isso porque cometi a loucura de me apaixonar por você."_

Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar.

"Vejo que apanhou mais peixes."

"Por que está cochichando?" Roxton indagou.

"Estou com dor de cabeça. Ela melhora quando falo baixo." Por Deus, estava se tornando uma grande mentirosa!

"Nesse caso, também vou falar baixo. Talvez se você se alimentar a dor passe" sugeriu Roxton.

"Depende."

"Do que?"

"Da distância que o cheiro de comida alcance."

"Não estou entendendo."

"Você sabe: devemos evitar atrair companhia indesejável, como ursos e índios. Imagino se o odor de algo cozinhando vai muito longe" explicou Marguerite.

"Ora, estamos viajando há quase duas semanas e só agora você se preocupa com isso?"

"Você se esqueceu do puma?"

"Não estávamos cozinhando nada quando ele atacou."

"É verdade."

Se o avisasse da presença dos soldados na redondeza, teria de explicar por que não o entregara a eles. Recusava-se a confessar os sentimentos por Roxton, pois não conseguia nem admiti-los a si mesma. Logo chegariam a Trinity Falls e se separariam. Sem a companhia constante dele, seria mais fácil esquecê-lo.

"Tivemos sorte em não receber companhia indesejável. Exceto o puma e a abelha" comentou ela.

"Você está pondo os dois em pé de igualdade?!"

Marguerite não gostou do tom zombeteiro dele. "Estou preocupada apenas com nosso bem-estar. Já quase alcançamos a segurança e seria tolice nos expor a perigos a esta altura. Aposto como a floresta ferve com índios dispostos a arranjar alguns escalpos."

"Estamos em território amigo, Marguerite."

"Soldados também podem aparecer..."

Calou-se, aborrecida, pois a última coisa que desejava era mencionar a presença do exército.

"Ned Lobo da Noite disse que há alguns por perto."

As palavras de Roxton a surpreenderam. "Você conversou com Ned Lobo da Noite?"

"Sim. Alguns minutos atrás."

Marguerite sentiu-se desolada. "Eu queria tanto conhecer seu amigo índio! Por que você não o trouxe até aqui?"

Roxton deu de ombros. "Não vi necessidade."

"Como assim? Eu desejava tanto conhecer um nativo americano. Ned Lobo da Noite seria o ideal."

"Por que?"

"Ele não é inimigo. E você o chamou de guerreiro corajoso e nobre."

"Não tenho certeza de ter usado essas palavras. Eu apenas queria poupá-la de um desapontamento."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você tem uma opinião muito lisonjeira sobre Ned Lobo da Noite. Na verdade, ele é muito velho. Já perdeu os dentes e quase todos os cabelos."

"Eu não sabia que índios ficavam calvos" Marguerite comentou.

"Pois ficam. Outra coisa sobre Ned Lobo da Noite: ele tem um cheiro horrível. Ninguém gosta de ficar a favor do vento ao lado dele e nem comer em sua companhia. É muito desagradável."

"Obrigada pelo aviso, mas duvido que jamais o encontre."

"Algum dia, eu a apresentarei a um outro índio."

_"Não haverá outro dia", _refletiu ela.

Roxton observou Marguerite fritar os peixes. Não se surpreendera com seu desapontamento por não encontrar Ned Lobo da Noite. Fez uma careta. Incomodava-o a perspectiva de Marguerite fitar o índio com encanto nos olhos azuis. Como ele jamais tinha lhe provocado tal reação, recusava-se a vê-la dispensar sua adoração a algum outro homem.

Ele desejava isso só para si mesmo, bem como sua feminilidade ardente. Mas a única maneira de conquistar tais tesouros seria revelar-lhe quem era. E ela precisaria acreditar. Quando chegassem a Trinity Falls, a questão seria enfrentada. Ficaria esclarecido que ele não era um fugitivo da lei e sim um cidadão respeitável.

Marguerite passou os peixes da frigideira para um prato. "O almoço está pronto" avisou.

Ela não o tinha entregue aos soldados...

Roxton estava às suas costas, no barranco, enquanto ela observava os homens uniformizados. Segurara a respiração enquanto esperava para ver o que Marguerite faria. Na verdade, ele não corria grande perigo. Tribuno não estava no grupo. Aliás, não deveria querer deixar que muitas pessoas soubessem como ele deixara Roxton preso para morrer. O motivo da atitude era muito pessoal: a honra ofendida por uma esposa, supostamente, adúltera.

Roxton serviu-se de duas trutas e observou Marguerite. Sentada num cobertor, ela brincava com o peixe no prato. A maioria das pessoas que viajavam pela trilha comia qualquer coisa colocada à sua frente. Marguerite, não. Ela era a criatura mais implicante para se alimentar que ele já conhecera. Devia ser o resultado de sua educação refinada. O mesmo se poderia dizer sobre o modo oculto de se expressar e sobre a obsessão pelos livros.

Ela levantou o olhar. "Por que está me fitando?"

_"Por que não me entregou aos soldados, Marguerite? Está começando a confiar em mim?"_

"Estou esperando que você pare de perseguir o peixe pelo prato e comece a comer."

Ela apanhou um pedaço de truta, pôs na boca e mastigou-o enquanto o encarava.

Não havia razão para Roxton achar o gesto sensual, todavia, achava. Aliás, tudo feito por Marguerite perturbava-lhe os sentidos. Seu jeito de andar, com um leve sacudir dos quadris, a maneira de piscar quando se surpreendia, o menear da cabeça ao achar graça em alguma coisa. Até como Marguerite respirava acelerava-lhe o pulso.

Por um momento, ele deliciou-se com a rápida visão de seu corpo, quando ela trocava a roupa molhada, depois da tempestade. Excitou-se com a lembrança e se maldisse por invocá-la à luz do dia e na presença de Marguerite. Como gostaria de deitá-la no cobertor e...

"Roxton, você está muito quieto."

"Pensei que você preferia o silêncio."

Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, como se tentasse ouvir algo. "Se falarmos com moderação, podemos nos distrair conversando."

Para Roxton, Marguerite achava que os soldados já tinham se afastado e, portanto, eles podiam reassumir as atitudes normais. Ele tomou um gole de chá da xícara de porcelana, providenciada por Marguerite a cada refeição. "Algum assunto especial que você queira discutir?"

"Você mencionou mais cedo querer me mostrar algo."

Roxton foi dominado pela expectativa. "Tão logo acabemos de comer, vamos fazer uma caminhada. Existem umas coisas aqui por perto que você pode achar interessante."

"Como o que?"

"As cachoeiras."

"Ai, John, será ótimo apreciá-las" Marguerite disse, sem conter o entusiasmo.

"Além das cachoeiras, há também piscinas naturais de água quente."

"Não diga!"

Roxton assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e tentou manter uma expressão neutra. "Elas são fundas o suficiente e a temperatura da água é a ideal para um banho. Aí está a oportunidade para você se lavar e chegar limpa à cidade logo mais à noite."

Marguerite assumiu um olhar cauteloso. "E onde você ficará enquanto tomo banho?"

_"Eu não deveria me ofender com sua desconfiança", _pensou Roxton. Afinal, ele quase a tinha possuído duas vezes. Por causa de sua inocência, Marguerite não imaginava que tinham feito amor centenas de vezes. Na imaginação dele, claro.

"Estarei na minha piscina, me livrando de uma grossa camada de poeira da trilha."

"A que distância fica sua piscina da minha?"

Maldição! Marguerite percebia como a mente dele trabalhava. "Bem perto."

Como se pesasse os prós e os contras do banho, ela mordeu o lábio. "A idéia é estimulante" admitiu ela, com olhar pensativo. "Também tenho certeza de que você respeitará minha privacidade. Afinal, estamos viajando há vários dias e, exceto pelo início meio tumultuado, você tem sido um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Vai ser maravilhoso chegar limpa à cidade."

Roxton levantou-se. "Vou apagar a fogueira."

Sorridente, ela também se ergueu. "Vou apanhar algumas coisas. Quero saborear a experiência."

_"Eu também..."_

Se a intenção dele não fosse honrada, Roxton poderia se sentir culpado com a confiança de Marguerite. Mas o objetivo dele era forjar um laço de intimidade jamais experimentado por ela com outro homem. Sua virgindade estaria segura.

Mais especificamente, pretendia vencer sua inibição para com ele, fazê-la entender que um desejo impetuoso os dominava. Com ele, poderiam produzir um fogo ardente e capaz de destruir qualquer obstáculo entre ambos. Queria acordá-la para a paixão encerrada em seu âmago. Depois de experimentar esse despertar glorioso, Marguerite não conseguiria mais se afastar dele. Tinha de possui-la completamente, a fim de não restar lugar em sua mente, em seu coração e em seu corpo para outro homem.

Ao tomar essa decisão, Roxton sabia que não teria sossego enquanto não se casasse com Marguerite. Se ele atendesse apenas à própria carência, estaria se apossando de algo que ela não cederia sem a cerimônia nupcial. Ele queria seu amor, seu calor, sua alegria e não sentimento de culpa, remorso e vergonha.

Logo deixariam as montanhas e tomariam a trilha que se juntava à estrada para a cidade. No dia seguinte, tudo mudaria entre ambos. Marguerite descobriria que ele era seu patrão. Enquanto estivessem sob o olhar vigilante das pessoas de Trinity Falls, teriam de se tratar de maneira estritamente profissional. Era essencial darem um bom exemplo a Verônica.

"Estou pronta." A voz de Marguerite interrompeu os pensamentos de Roxton. Ela carregava toalhas, uma muda de roupas e um sabonete cor-de-rosa, que estava em cima da pilha.

"Muito bem. O lugar não fica longe" disse ele, dirigindo-se para os limites da clareira.

Pouco depois, olhou por sobre o ombro para ver se Marguerite o seguia. Como o caminho era íngreme, ele estendeu a mão e apanhou as roupas.

"Obrigada."

Sua voz estava meio ofegante e seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa. Roxton abafou um suspiro.

"Mantenha-se perto de mim."

"Não se preocupe. Não vou me perder" respondeu ela, rindo.

Apesar do calor eletrizante no corpo de Roxton, ele caminhava depressa por entre as árvores. Existem prazeres que um homem detesta adiar.

Em Trinity Falls, ele tinha a firme intenção de cortejar Marguerite de maneira adequada. Como pretendia saborear cada centímetro de seu corpo adorável, estava disposto a sacrificar o celibato.

Mas haveria outras compensações além das apreciadas na cama. A satisfação de acordar de manhã com Marguerite nos braços, de ver seus olhos azuis brilharem de entusiasmo por um dos heróis de seus livros, de ouvir sua voz com o sotaque marcante de Londres.

Ele a ensinaria a amá-lo. Seria fácil quando lhe contasse não ser um ladrão perigoso. Naturalmente, Marguerite ficaria zangada ao descobrir que ele escondera a verdadeira identidade. Mas ele tinha certeza de poder apaziguá-la com palavras afáveis e carinhosas.

Também lhe mandaria flores. Mulheres gostam disso. Ou a levaria para jantar no restaurante do hotel, para encantá-la com a fantástica cozinha francesa de Pierre. Ora, com seu paladar exigente, isso seria suficiente para convencê-la a se curvar à vontade dele.

Por outro lado, não haveria mais visitas ao Dancing Belle ou ao Golden Spur, onde ele costumava eliminar as frustrações. Marguerite não era do tipo que toleraria infidelidades do noivo. Mas isso não o aborrecia. Ele não sentia mais atração pelas moças que haviam satisfeito o apetite dele. Faziam parte do passado. E este não era da conta de Marguerite. Só esperava que ela não ouvisse alguém chamá-lo pelo apelido ridículo usado por Tribuno: Pirata Ardente.

Roxton olhou por sobre o ombro. Corada, Marguerite vinha logo atrás. Ele parou, ajeitou as roupas sob o braço e estendeu a outra mão para ajudá-la no resto da subida.

"Chegamos."

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Tcha tchan tchan! O que será que o Roxton vai aprontar, hein? :D Mtas surpresas em breve!


	8. Capítulo 8

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 8**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER:**Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**ATENÇÃO: **O bicho vai pegar neste capítulo, portanto, **fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! **Não me responsabilizo por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol Pessoas puritanas, diabéticas e cardíacas, cuidado!

**COMMENTS:**

* Luanaa e Lidy: realmente, acho q ando meio sádica por esses dias kkkk mas realmente as paradas tem q ser em momentos de impacto rs....

* AmandaBBC e Britiz: obrigada pelas reviews, sejam bem vindas e continuem na área viu? :D

Kd minhas outras leitoras desaparecidas???

* * *

Com a ajuda de Roxton, Marguerite subiu vários degraus naturais de pedra. O barulho de água caindo quebrava o silêncio da floresta. Ao juntar-se a ele, olhou para o outro lado do penhasco, onde três colunas de água despencavam de mais de cem metros de altura. Os lençóis de líquido branco e espumante lembravam véus de noivas.

"Lindíssimas" Marguerite murmurou.

Virou-se para Roxton e tomou um choque. Ele estava com o braço ao redor da sua cintura e o rosto virado para o seu. O coração disparou.

_"Eu o amo..."_

A descoberta terrível comprimiu-lhe o peito, quase impedindo-a de respirar. Como podia ter descido tão baixo?

Sabia que deveria afastar-se dele, mas não podia. Em vez disso, admirou os lábios finos, emoldurados por um bigode e barba escuros. Se ficasse na ponta dos pés e o enlaçasse pelo pescoço, poderia beijar aquela boca firme e atraente.

Precisava afastar os olhos desse homem perigoso e apreciar a beleza das cataratas. Todavia, Roxton, à maneira dele, também era um esplendor da natureza. Além do mais, ela teria outras oportunidades para voltar ali no futuro.

"Por que não está olhando para as cataratas? Você tem medo de altura?" perguntou Roxton.

_"Só das alturas aonde, suspeito, você pode me levar..."_

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Olhar de lugares altos não me perturba."

"Ótimo."

Com muito esforço, Marguerite afastou o olhar da boca de Roxton. Mas antes de dirigi-lo às cataratas, os olhos esverdeados dele prenderam os seus.

Bem devagar, ele abaixou a cabeça. No instante seguinte, tocava-lhe os lábios. Suspirando, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. Exatamente como tinha imaginado.

E muito mais.

Roxton interrompeu o beijo com um gemido. "Marguerite..."

"Sim?"

Não era pergunta, mas uma resposta. Ele entenderia?

"Vamos. Quero lhe mostrar as piscinas de água quente."

Ela forçou-se a soltar-lhe o pescoço. Devia ser embaraçoso para Roxton livrar-se de seu abraço. Aturdida com a forte reação, ela recuou.

"Cuidado!"

O grito de Roxton soou enquanto ele a agarrava pela cintura e a puxava do espaço vazio logo a suas costas.

"Você se esqueceu de que estamos na borda de um penhasco?"

"Acho que sim."

"Pois preste atenção" disse ele, com expressão sombria.

Sem dúvida, o homem fora esculpido da mesma pedra em que pisavam. Como podia ele pensar numa questão tão irrelevante como piscinas de água quente?

"Vou ser mais cuidadosa" prometeu, num tom humilde.

Mas revoltou-se. Merecia desculpas de Roxton. Primeiro, por invadir-lhe a boca e, em seguida, por terminar o beijo antes que ela estivesse satisfeita.

Deveria estar grata por Roxton ter-lhe salvo a vida. Porém, ela não teria recuado se o beijo não a houvesse descontrolado. A culpa era dele por haver avançado e se afastado sem pensar em sua reação.

Roxton continuou a fitá-la com expressão severa. Se ele considerava o beijo como algo normal e sem importância, ela agiria da mesma forma. "Bem, onde ficam as tais piscinas?" indagou em tom animado.

"Um pouco além daquele grupo de cedros." Respondeu ele, pondo o braço em volta de sua cintura e começando a andar.

Marguerite sentiu um leve cheiro de enxofre. Depois de passarem pelos cedros, entraram numa clareira iluminada pelo sol. O cheiro de enxofre era mais acentuado ali e o chão estava pontilhado de touceiras de capim amarelado e de pedras cobertas de musgo. Havia uma certa densidade de vapor no ar que grudava na pele e nos cabelos.

A primeira piscina que olharam era convidativa e parecia funda o suficiente.

"É uma delícia tomar banho aí" afirmou Roxton, ao colocar as roupas sobre uma pedra ao lado.

Marguerite correu os olhos pela lareira. Viu mais quatro depressões, cheias de água e de onde saía vapor. Mas o lugar era tão aberto e desprotegido que ela não tinha coragem para se despir. Ainda mais com Roxton ao seu lado.

O beijo excitante, trocado há poucos instantes, sugeria que ele não se comportaria como um cavalheiro. Mas, talvez, a maneira abrupta dele interromper o contato íntimo mostrasse uma certa dose de distinção.

Desconcertada, Marguerite descobriu o quanto desejava que Roxton agisse como era na verdade. Ou seja, um homem sem escrúpulos, que a tomasse nos braços e trouxesse à tona os segredos de seu corpo, os quais ele parecia conhecer.

E se aquelas maravilhosas sensações fossem provocadas pelo ataque dele e não por sua rendição, ela não seria responsável pelo que viesse a acontecer.

_"Você é covarde e hipócrita, Marguerite Krux."_

A verdade incomodava, mas não aliviava a tensão em seu corpo.

"Não me diga que o puritanismo a impede de se despir e pular na água" disse Roxton, rindo.

"Só um homem de sua natureza pode caçoar da minha dignidade, mas..."

Mas o quê? indagou-se, calando. Vai mentir e dizer-lhe para se afastar para trás das árvores?

"Admito não ser do tipo de mulher propensa a deixar um homem, que não seja meu marido, ver seu corpo nu à luz do dia."

Pronto. Havia definido sua posição, embora não com muita honestidade.

"E no escuro?"

"Então, não haveria propósito."

"Mas deixaria seu marido vê-la nua, à luz do dia?"

"Para ser sincera, nunca pensei nisso. Mas se meu marido tivesse uma razão válida para me ver nua, eu concordaria."

"O que você entende por razão válida?"

"Se eu estivesse doente, ou machucada, e ele precisasse verificar a extensão de meu estado."

Roxton a fitou com olhar penetrante. "Suponhamos que ele quisesse admirar seu corpo delicado sem a obstrução de roupas" ele murmurou numa voz rouca que, ao mesmo tempo, acariciou e provocou seus nervos.

"Para meu marido, eu permitiria tal liberdade."

"Homem de sorte!"

"Mas o que eu faria com meu marido, caso tivesse um, não vem ao caso."

"Claro."

"Então, esta nossa conversa não faz sentido."

Um sorriso irritante estampou-se no rosto de Roxton. Marguerite sentiu-se tentada a empurrá-lo, com roupa e tudo, para dentro da piscina mais próxima.

"Vou me virar de costas enquanto você se despe" avisou ele.

"Não sei se confio em você."

_"Ou em mim mesma", _acrescentou ela mentalmente.

"Confiou lá na clareira. Você disse que, até agora, eu vinha me comportando como um cavalheiro. Também concordou que não seria arriscado tomarmos banho nas piscinas."

"Isso foi antes."

"Do quê?"

"De você me beijar outra vez. Você não vai querer negar que, cinco minutos atrás, fez isso, me deixando atordoada."

"Atordoada, hein?"

A tentação de empurrá-lo para a água ficou mais forte. "Eu exagerei. Seu beijo foi apenas inesperado."

Roxton sacudiu a cabeça. "Você gosta de desafiar um homem, Marguerite. Mas deve ser natural, para uma mulher de seu temperamento, atirar-se ao perigo sem pensar."

"Obviamente, você não me conhece bem. Não sou como imagina."

"Sei. Você não passa de uma senhorita acanhada e incapaz de conversar com a própria sombra."

"Não há motivo para se assustar a sombra."

Ele prosseguiu como se não a tivesse ouvido: "Você é uma pessoa caseira, que não vive perigosamente, não se coloca em situações arriscadas e nem expõe a vida de maneira descuidada."

"Correto. Não faço nada disso" concordou ela.

Roxton riu, divertido.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Marguerite levantou as mãos e o empurrou pelo peito. Embora surpreso, ele não se desequilibrou e, dando um passo para o lado, não caiu na piscina logo atrás. Em seguida e num movimento rápido, segurou-a pelos pulsos e a repreendeu: "Meu bem, às vezes você não sabe a hora de parar."

"Não sou seu bem!"

E não fazia sentido lamentar de que nunca seria. O homem estava destinado a terminar a vida tumultuada com a corda no pescoço.

"Mas poderia ser se não estivesse tão determinada a pensar o pior sobre mim."

Ela olhou para os pulsos presos. "Solte minhas mãos."

"Peça por favor."

Em vez de atendê-lo, ela puxou-se para trás. Nada aconteceu. Marguerite pensou em dar-lhe uns pontapés. Mas fez careta e perguntou: "Por que você está agindo de maneira tão irritante?"

"Estou cansado de você não confiar em mim."

"Imagine! Caso tenha se esquecido, eu o encontrei..."

"Preso numa cela. Como poderia esquecer se você menciona o fato a todo instante? Mas você já conviveu comigo o tempo suficiente para formar uma opinião sobre meu caráter."

"Já lhe disse, caso se lembre, que confio em você. De certa forma."

"Isso é muito vago" Roxton respondeu ao acariciar, com os polegares, a parte interna de seus pulsos.

Ela tentou ignorar a sensação deliciosa provocada pelo gesto. "Pois então vou esclarecer. Minha confiança não vai ao ponto de permitir que eu tome banho, nua, diante de seus olhos perscrutadores. Entendeu?"

Falando assim tão alto, a explicação parecia sincera. "Ora, por que não me disse isso antes?" indagou Roxton.

O homem esgotava-lhe a paciência. Ela não fazia idéia do que ele esperava ganhar ao irritá-la. Mas bastava.

"Vai soltar minhas mãos?"

"Não sei. Você vai tentar outra vez me empurrar para dentro da água?"

A voz morosa da pergunta a fez enrubescer. "Se você me deixar apreciar o banho em privacidade, prometo não atacá-lo mais."

Roxton curvou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os dois pulsos.

Sentir os cabelos dele na ponta do nariz era desconcertante. _"E se enfiasse os dedos na cabeleira escura? Qual seria a sensação?", _indagou-se Marguerite.

Roxton a soltou, mas por um instante ela não soube onde colocar as mãos. Antes de fazer algo condenável, como acariciá-lo na nuca, manteve-as junto do corpo.

"Não posso deixá-la aqui desprotegida, Marguerite. Não seria responsável de minha parte."

"Não corro perigo de me afogar."

"Um urso poderia aparecer. Ou um lobo ou um puma, todos dispostos a se deliciar com sua carne branca e macia. Há ainda o perigo de um índio surgir e, fascinado por você, capturá-la. De forma alguma posso me afastar."

"Não vou tirar o vestido com você olhando."

"Fico de costas" disse ele, virando-se. "Dispa-se e entre na água. Aí, eu me livro de minhas roupas e caio em outra piscina."

"Não tenho a mínima intenção de vê-lo nu!"

"É só fechar os olhos."

Não havia outra solução para o dilema, refletiu ela. Contanto que Roxton não a beijasse, a tocasse ou a olhasse, ela se sentiria relativamente segura.

Marguerite tocou o primeiro botão da blusa, mas parou. "Roxton, quero lhe fazer um aviso. Vou me despir e entrar na água. Se você se virar antes de eu avisá-lo, se entrar na minha piscina ou violar o mais simples princípio de cavalheirismo, eu..."

"Você o que, Marguerite?"

Ela abriu vários botões. "Ficaria muito desapontada."

"E daí?"

Marguerite abriu os outros botões e tirou o vestido. "Sei guardar ressentimentos."

"É mesmo?"

A voz acariciante provocou-lhe arrepios pela pele toda.

Descalçou as botinhas, as meias e livrou-se da roupa de baixo. Estava completamente nua, com Roxton a poucos passos de distância. Ao sentir o sol e a brisa no corpo, sua lascívia aumentou.

"Já entrou na água?"

"Não! Continue de costas!"

Com cuidado e segurando-se na borda da piscina, ela baixou o corpo até as solas dos pés tocarem o fundo de pedra. Mesmo assim, a água chegava só até um ponto abaixo dos seios.

"Posso me virar agora?"

"Não!"

"Pensei ter ouvido você entrar na água."

"Não completamente."

Dobrando os joelhos, ela viu os seios submergirem. Infelizmente, a água era tão transparente quanto o vidro e pouco importava se os seios estivessem dentro ou fora dela.

"Roxton?"

"O que?"

"Você não quer ir um pouco mais para trás e usar a piscina à sua esquerda?"

"Claro."

"Então, faça isso. Depois, pode se virar."

Ele atendeu seu pedido, porém, isso não era suficiente. Roxton estava a menos de quatro metros de distância. Sem saber quão bem ele enxergava, Marguerite cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Você esqueceu algo, meu bem."

Mais uma vez, ele dirigia-lhe a expressão carinhosa. Resolveu ignorá-la.

"O quê?"

"O sabonete. Você não quer usá-lo?"

"Naturalmente."

"Então, vou levá-lo. A menos que você mesma queira sair da água para pegá-lo."

"Pare de falar e venha me trazer o sabonete."

Roxton riu baixinho. "Você manda."

Em poucos passos, ele alcançou a pedra, ao lado da piscina de Marguerite, onde estava o sabonete e apanhou-o. Olhou para ela. Seus braços cobriam os seios, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para esconder o resto do corpo.

"Entregue logo o sabonete"

"Você vai precisar estender a mão."

Marguerite arregalou os olhos. Ele estava certo. Cuidadosamente, soltou um dos braços. No mesmo instante, o seio esquerdo ficou exposto. Recusando-se a encarar Roxton, estendeu a mão acima da cabeça e ficou à espera. Teve a impressão de que o tempo parava. Finalmente, sentiu o sabonete na palma da mão. Fechou-a e encolheu o braço sobre o peito novamente.

O silêncio era tão denso quanto o ar úmido.

"Marguerite."

Ela forçou-se a levantar os olhos. Ele estava bem perto e a fitava com expressão penetrante. Lembrava uma locomotiva desgovernada e prestes a destruir tudo que encontrasse no caminho.

"Nunca vi nada tão lindo quanto você" murmurou ele.

Respirar tornou-se um problema para Marguerite.

Roxton começou a desabotoar a camisa. Ela queria protestar contra a proximidade dele de sua piscina, mas não conseguiu falar. Muda, viu as beiradas da camisa separarem-se e expor o peito forte. Depois de tirar a peça, ele a jogou ao lado de seu vestido.

Em seguida, desafivelou o cinto. Marguerite sabia que ele percebia seu olhar observador, mas isso não foi o suficiente para desviá-lo. Havia algo tão hipnótico nos gestos casuais de Roxton que ela se sentia enfeitiçada.

Com os dedos na vista da calça, Roxton avisou: "Você precisa saber, Marguerite, que quando um homem deseja uma mulher, ele não pode disfarçar."

Ela viu a saliência na calça que confirmava as palavras dele. Uma curiosidade irreprimível a impediu de fechar os olhos.

Quando Roxton baixou a calça, Marguerite viu que ele falara a verdade. O membro erguia-se com a mesma audácia e impetuosidade de seu dono. Ela fechou os olhos. Contudo, era tarde demais para apagar, da mente, a beleza viril do corpo de Roxton.

O que estaria acontecendo com ela? Por que sentia essa estranha letargia que a deixava tão desinibida? Era como se uma força estranha possuísse seu corpo, deixando-a incapaz de resistir à atração de Roxton.

"Eu a choquei, Marguerite?"

_"Não. Fiquei chocada comigo mesma!"_

Pelo barulho da água, ela percebeu que Roxton tinha entrado na piscina. Entreabriu os olhos e viu que ele usava uma bem ao lado da sua.

Mordeu o lábio. Depois de observá-lo se despir, ela não podia representar o papel de moça inocente e ofendida.

Viu Roxton flutuar de costas, com o rosto virado para o sol. Ele dava a impressão de não ter nenhuma preocupação na vida. Não se importava com a chegada à civilização e com o fim do relacionamento de ambos? Não percebia o risco iminente de ser preso? Talvez fosse essa atitude de desapego que o tivesse levado ao mundo do crime.

Marguerite suspirou e começou a se ensaboar. Lavou os cabelos três vezes. Quando terminou, pôs o sabonete na borda da piscina e acomodou-se numa posição semelhante à de Roxton.

A água quente tinha lhe relaxado os músculos e a deixado num estado de languidez. Fechou os olhos. Se não temesse se afogar, dormiria um pouco.

"Como está o banho?"

A voz sonora de Roxton tirou-a da sonolência.

"Um verdadeiro paraíso."

"Nada como um banho quente para restaurar o bom humor de uma pessoa. Não quer me emprestar o sabonete?"

Marguerite sorriu. "Você vai ficar com perfume de rosa."

"Não tem importância. Jogue-o para cá."

Ela o atirou e Roxton apanhou-o no ar, começando logo a ensaboar a barba.

A expressão de Marguerite tornou-se triste. Não compreendia esse homem tão afoito e imprudente, que havia entrado em sua vida com força avassaladora. Ele parecia tão satisfeito e sem a mínima preocupação com o futuro.

Por mais algum tempo, continuaram em silêncio. Então, o barulho de Roxton, saindo da piscina, chamou a atenção de Marguerite. Ela virou a cabeça. A água escorria dele, deixando listras brilhantes no corpo musculoso.

Imediatamente, fechou os olhos. Ao ouvi-lo rir, ficou apreensiva.

"Um pouco tarde para se mostrar acanhada, meu bem."

Percebendo a sombra sobre si, concluiu que Roxton estava em pé à sua frente.

"Como já satisfiz minha curiosidade, não há necessidade de vê-lo nu outra vez."

Por Deus, estava metida numa grande encrenca. Por que cedera à tentação de observá-lo?

"Marguerite, me dê sua mão."

"A troco de quê?" perguntou, tentando se acalmar.

Tarde demais, descobria estar numa situação crítica. Como pretendia içar o corpo para a beira da piscina, se não

contava com a agilidade e a força de Roxton?

"Deveria estar claro para você que vai precisar de minha ajuda para sair daí."

"Tem razão. Mas posso sugerir que você se vista antes de me ajudar?"

Seria melhor se um dos dois estivesse vestido. Dessa forma, as peles não se tocariam e uma dose de decência seria preservada.

"Pode, claro, mas não vou fazê-lo" respondeu ele, com a satisfação de estar em posição de superioridade na barganha.

_"Criatura detestável, de corpo magnífico e viril."_

"Pare de me atormentar e ponha a calça" Marguerite disse, em tom autoritário. Não era fácil falar com ele pingando ali tão perto. Isso sem mencionar o fato de ele ter uma visão completa de seu corpo. Naturalmente, os braços escondiam os seios, mas os olhos dele estavam em outro lugar. E o "outro lugar" pulsava com entusiasmo.

Em vez de pôr a calça, Roxton abaixou-se. Marguerite forçou-se a manter os olhos longe da parte íntima que ele não se constrangia em mostrar. Modéstia e Roxton não se conheciam.

"Quero olhá-la inteirinha. Você também não quer me olhar?"

"Você sabe que não pararíamos por aí" ela argumentou.

"Claro, pois desejo tocá-la e ser tocado por você."

As imagens alarmantes, provocadas por Roxton em sua mente tumultuada, a assustavam. Marguerite tinha a sensação de estar na beira de um precipício, que mudaria sua vida para sempre. Apesar do revés inocente que havia lhe destruído a reputação e a mandado para outro país, ela era uma boa mulher.

Mas que desejava um homem mau.

"Não faremos nada que você não queira" murmurou ele.

Aí estava o problema. Ela queria fazer tudo com Roxton. Se isso acontecesse, não poderia mais aceitar o cargo de professora de uma menina inocente.

"Você tem o poder de me levar a querer fazer coisas que não deveria. É uma péssima influência em mim" queixou-se ela.

"Sou mesmo?"

"E eu tinha grandes esperanças de regenerá-lo."

"Acha que falhou?"

"Se permitir que me tire da água, com você nu como no dia em que nasceu, certamente falhei. Sinto dizer, mas você é uma causa perdida. Tentei muito despertar-lhe a consciência. Você, por outro lado, me faz considerar algo desastroso."

"Se eu tiver que sacrificar moral e honra para tê-la em meus braços, estou disposto a fazer a troca."

"Mas não deveria ser assim."

"Dê a sua mão, Marguerite."

Ela fitou-lhe os olhos profundos e, como hipnotizada, levantou o braço. Em questão de segundos, seu corpo era içado da piscina e envolvido pelos braços de Roxton. Nem a fantasia mais ousada poderia tê-la preparado para a sensação provocada pelo roçar de sua pele na de Roxton.

Espalmou as mãos sobre o peito dele para impedir uma aproximação maior. Mas ao senti-lo, não resistiu e começou a acariciá-lo.

Roxton deitou-a sobre as roupas descartadas.

"Meu bem, eu não planejava me sentir assim. Pensei que pudesse apenas admirar seu corpo, acariciá-lo e não ir mais longe."

Marguerite observou-lhe as feições. O olhar faminto dele abalou-lhe a resolução e o bom senso.

"Eu também não planejava me sentir assim" ela confessou baixinho. "Não há escolha a não ser nos resignarmos ao inevitável."

Um sorriso estampou-se no rosto barbudo, deixando-o com a aparência de pirata, como Marguerite o havia chamado em segredo.

"Criaturinha tão corajosa" disse acaraciando seu rosto.

"Oh, John, me beije."

"Daqui a um instante. Antes de irmos adiante, precisamos acertar certas coisas."

Ela queria paixão e não conversas.

"Podemos fazer isso depois, John."

"Aprecio sua intenção, meu bem. Mas existem certas coisas a meu respeito que você precisa saber antes...."

"Não há mais nada que eu queira saber sobre você" afirmou ela, interrompendo-o.

Uma barreira pareceu formar-se nos olhos dele. "Entendo."

Marguerite sorriu para encorajá-lo. "Acho muito nobre de sua parte querer me lembrar de seus erros passados. Mas nós só temos agora, este minuto, John."

Ele continuou com olhar sombrio, porém, acabou sorrindo. "Pensei que você já tinha me insultado tanto quanto podia."

Ela o fitou, perplexa. "Como assim?"

Roxton curvou a cabeça e roçou os lábios em seu ombro. O contato inesperado provocou um arrepio ao longo da espinha de Marguerite. "Vai levar bem mais de um minuto para fazermos amor."

Outras sensações deliciosas a dominaram.

"Por Deus, você é linda!"

O elogio excitou-a ainda mais. "Você também é lindo."

Era verdade, pensou ela, inebriada. John Roxton era um homem de grande beleza física.

"Seus mamilos rosados lembram as rosas do jardim da minha família" beijou-os. "Cada centímetro de seu corpo é perfeito, Marguerite."

Roxton estendeu a mão e tocou-a em sua parte mais íntima. Os dedos tatearam à volta e, depois, se aprofundaram.

Marguerite, sem poder falar, acomodou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Jamais tinha sentido algo como as sensações que lhe percorriam o corpo.

"Eu já disse como adoro seus cabelos negros?"

Enquanto a voz profunda a envolvia, os dedos continuavam sua massagem mágica.

Marguerite entregou-se às forças prementes que se avolumavam em âmago. Intuía que algo extraordinário estava para acontecer e não tentou impedir a movimentação dos quadris.

Ela beijou-lhe o ombro e imaginou se não estava perdendo a razão. Então e sem aviso, uma convulsão a fez estremecer. Era como se, num momento, ela pairasse na borda de um tormento excitante e, depois, entrasse no paraíso.

"John!"

"Sim, meu amor, deixe-se levar."

Fascinada, Marguerite mal percebeu que Roxton mudava a posição e se acomodava entre suas coxas.

"Pensei que pudesse trazê-la aqui e parar sem..." fitou-a com expressão torturada."Imaginei prendê-la a mim, mas ocorreu o oposto... Eu te amo."

Marguerite olhou para as feições atormentadas de Roxton e foi tomada por uma sensação de inevitabilidade. Era como se esse momento estivesse destinado a acontecer e nada que eles pudessem ter feito antes o teria ievitado.

Ela estendeu as mãos e o acariciou ao longo dos braços. Com os olhos transbordando de amor, murmurou: "Já esperamos demais, John."

"Oh, meu bem..."

Penetrou-a com um impulso rápido que quase a fez perder o fôlego. A dor foi passageira e não tardou a ser esquecida. E não houve arrependimento...

* * *

Marguerite não se deu conta do passar do tempo. Num momento, ela e Roxton se abraçavam e, no seguinte, estavam vestidos e ao lado do carroção na clareira.

Roxton olhou para o sol.

"Ainda dá tempo para chegar a Trinity Falls com a luz do dia."

A sensação de perda destroçava suas defesas frágeis. Confusa, ela o observou. Depois de tê-la possuído intensamente, ele não pronunciara mais expressões de carinho, nem um mísero "meu bem", para aliviar sua sensibilidade abalada.

Roxton apenas a forçara a se vestir depressa, enquanto fazia o mesmo, a fim de se porem logo a caminho. Marguerite percebia um mal contido nele, mas não fazia idéia do que o provocara. Ela havia concluído, pelo grito exultante dele, ao estremecer sobre seu corpo, que o tinha agradado o suficiente.

Mas nesse momento, sem a fúria da paixão, Roxton parecia um estranho. Aliás, bem ranzinza.

"Marguerite!"

A voz enérgica a fez levantar a cabeça. Um estranho mau e ingrato!

"O quê?"

"Daqui para frente, é melhor você ir sentada no carroção."

Marguerite ignorou o ar dele de quem não queria conversar e perguntou: "Por quê?"

Estava certa. A expressão de Roxton tornou-se mais carregada ainda. Que pena! Sem dúvida, este homem não só era um vilão digno de castigo, como também um amante apagado. Bem, exceto no momento da relação, admitiu ela. Mas depois do ato, ele não estava correspondendo as suas expectativas.

Marguerite suspirou.

"Daqui a uns três quilômetros, esta trilha seguirá por um declive íngreme até a estrada principal. Desse ponto em diante, os bois andarão mais depressa" explicou ele.

Marguerite queria ver para crer. Segundo suas observações esses animais só mantinham uma velocidade: lenta. Ao ajudá-la a subir no carroção, Roxton parecia ter se esquecido das vezes em que ela o fizera sozinha. Marguerite sabia o que a aguardava dentro em pouco. No espaço de um único dia, ela violara o ponto central de todos os seus princípios.

Já acomodado no banco, com o chicote numa das mãos e as rédeas na outra, Roxton disse: "Segure-se, meu bem. Este primeiro trecho é muito acidentado."

Agora, quando já era tarde demais para amenizar seu ressentimento, ele usava a expressão carinhosa com a maior naturalidade. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar, de ranger os dentes e de bater na cabeça dele com um livro grosso. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Partiram. Com o braço ao redor de sua cintura, Roxton a puxou para junto de si. Seguiram pelo caminho irregular durante meia hora. Então, pararam numa curva de onde se via o vale abaixo. Enxergava-se perfeitamente uma confusão de barracas e casas. "Lá está ela" Roxton anunciou.

Consternada, Marguerite olhou para o conglomerado de edifícios de madeira e de fileiras desordenadas de barracas sujas.

"Trinity Falls?!"

"Não diga que está desapontada."

"É diferente do que eu esperava. Maior também" disfarçou ela.

"Trinity Falls tem vinte e dois bares, quatro armazéns, um consultório médico, um jornal, quatro hotéis, três igrejas, uma escola e um banco. Graças às recentes descobertas de minas de ouro, a cidade atingiu um grau de grande progresso." O orgulho óbvio de Roxton pela comunidade recém-formada dava a impressão de que ele era corretor de imóveis.

"Também tem uma cadeia?"

"Claro" respondeu ele, com olhar sombrio.

"John, preciso lhe contar algo antes de seguirmos em frente."

"Sou todo ouvidos."

Ele parecia estar preparado para escutar alguma coisa importante. Uma possibilidade dolorosa ocorreu a Marguerite.

Roxton acreditaria que, tendo ela se dado inteiramente, ele poderia contar com sua simpatia e induzi-la a não entregá-lo às autoridades? Seriam a paixão ardente, os beijos, as carícias um esforço por parte dele para fazê-la esquecer seu dever? Fitou-o e desejou que as dúvidas não a magoassem tanto.

"Roxton, quando você estava conversando com Ned Lobo da Noite, vi uma tropa da cavalaria. Os soldados tinham parado para as montarias beberem água no riacho."

"É mesmo?"

"Eu sei que deveria tê-los chamado." _"Se o tivesse feito, você não teria me seduzido", _refletiu ela.

"Por que você não os chamou?"

"Tive medo do que eles pudessem fazer a você e não fui capaz de entregá-lo" respondeu ela honestamente.

"Se sou um criminoso tão desprezível, você deveria ter feito isso."

"É claro. Mas há outra coisa que você precisa saber."

"O quê?"

"Quando chegarmos a Trinity Falls, também não vou ter coragem para entregá-lo ao delegado."

"Não mesmo?"

"Portanto, se você me fez conhecer o amor com o intuito de me impedir..."

As mãos de Roxton, de repente, a agarraram pelos ombros. Uma expressão amedrontadora contorcia-lhe as feições. "Não me provoque, Marguerite!"

O brilho de raiva nos olhos dele a convenceu, como nada mais poderia, que Roxton não tivera motivos sórdidos para possuí-la.

"Apenas me pareceu possível que um fugitivo da lei fizesse qualquer coisa para não ser apanhado."

O olhar raivoso de Roxton tornou-se mais contundente. "Você sempre volta ao mesmo ponto, não é?"

"Ora, o fato de você ser um criminoso é um fator significante em suas ligações com outras pessoas."

"Eu não sou um criminoso!"

A negativa, feita numa voz tensa e quase gutural, tocou Marguerite profundamente. "Essa é a idéia. Todas as grandes jornadas começam com um único passo."

"Com todos os diabos! Do que está falando?"

"Reflita, John. Você foi deixado naquela cela para morrer. Ned Lobo da Noite contou que os índios queimaram o forte completamente. Isso quer dizer que o exército e todo mundo pensa que John Roxton morreu. Você pode recomeçar sua vida com um novo nome e ir morar em outro lugar."

As mãos de Roxton afrouxaram em seus ombros. Além da raiva, incredulidade e frustração estampavam-se no semblante dele.

"Então, vai me deixar escapar?"

"Acredito em você, John. Sei que, se tentar e for perseverante, vai se reabilitar. Entretanto, precisa se lembrar de que não poderá ceder à tentação. Esse seu amor pelo ouro não é um mal, desde que você esteja disposto a trabalhar para ganhá-lo."

Roxton perdeu o olhar na distância e, depois, voltou a fitá-la. "Isso quer dizer adeus?"

"Lamento muito, mas é." Ela piscou, na tentativa de impedir um dilúvio de lágrimas inúteis. "Vou sempre me lembrar de você com muito afeto, John."

"E se eu lhe disser que este não é um adeus, pois sou um cidadão respeitador da lei, que mora em Trinity Falls há quase seis anos e dono do Banco Territorial? Tenho um antepassado que recebeu o título de lord diretamente da rainha. A Câmara de Vereadores me designou prefeito quando..."

"Pare! Se pretende começar uma nova vida, deve aprender a dizer a verdade" interrompeu Marguerite, incapaz de continuar ouvindo as mentiras deslavadas de Roxton.

"Mas que droga! Maldição!"

"E praguejar não vai ajudá-lo a se associar com pessoas respeitáveis."

"Ora, minha incrédula São Tomé, você não me deixa outra escolha a não ser deixá-la descobrir a verdade da maneira mais difícil. Sabe, as primeiras impressões enganam."

As palavras tocaram seu coração. Contudo, Marguerite sabia que as alegações exageradas sobre quem ele era certamente não mereciam crédito. Pessoas como Roxton mentiam para se auto-afirmar.

"De fato, as aparências iludem" começou ela, achando que a própria experiência poderia ajudá-lo, embora relutasse em revelá-la. "Você me perguntou, uma vez, por que vim para o oeste. Bem, como você, também fui forçada a encarar um novo começo de vida."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Fui apanhada numa situação comprometedora."

"De que tipo?" indagou ele, desconfiado.

"Um incidente inofensivo e inocente que poderia ter sido explicado se alguém estivesse disposto a descobrir a verdade. Por isso, sei avaliar como é desastroso quando nos julgam mal. Todavia, uma pessoa não pode usar essa circunstância desagradável para justificar erros futuros."

"Você tem explicação para tudo, não é?"

"Infelizmente, não. Lamento não termos usado o tempo de maneira mais proveitosa, John. Grande parte da culpa foi minha. Desperdiçamos tantos dias sem conversar, quando poderíamos tê-los usado com um propósito melhor."

Um brilho passageiro iluminou o olhar dele. Levantou a mão e roçou a ponta dos dedos em sua face. Em seguida, entregou-lhe as rédeas e pulou para o chão. Atônita, Marguerite perguntou: "O que está fazendo?"

"Indo embora."

"Mas... mas..."

"Mas o quê? Você disse que ia me liberar. Mudou de idéia?"

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Roxton ia mesmo embora. "Talvez seja melhor assim. Mas como você vai sobreviver aqui?" indagou, preocupada.

"Darei um jeito" respondeu ele e virou-se.

"Espere! Não vá ainda. Tenho uma coisa para você."

Marguerite largou as rédeas e entrou na parte de trás do carroção à procura de algo que podia dar-lhe a fim de ajudá-lo a começar a nova vida. Ela afastou vários itens até tocar uma bolsinha num canto.

Meio ofegante, voltou para fora. Com a expressão impaciente, Roxton continuava parado no mesmo lugar. A maneira indiferente de ele aceitar a despedida de ambos a magoava. Sua angústia seria menor se ele mostrasse um leve sinal de tristeza.

Reprimindo a vontade de chorar, Marguerite desceu do carroção e estendeu a mão. "Olhe, pegue isto."

Roxton olhou para a bolsinha meio desconfiado. "Do que se trata?"

"São umas moedas de ouro para ajudá-lo no início da nova vida."

"Olha só! Fiquei aqui esperando que você me oferecesse um livro como presente de despedida."

"Ah, não seria prático."

"Você deve ter a Bíblia entre sua coleção de livros. Em seu empenho para me regenerar, você deveria dá-la para mim."

"Pensei nisso, mas ela é grande e pesada demais para você carregá-la em suas viagens. O dinheiro vai ser mais útil."

Roxton cruzou os braços. "Não quero suas malditas moedas."

Um ladrão que não queria ouro? Ela gostaria de interpretar a atitude de Roxton como sinal de que ele estava realmente disposto a virar uma nova página. Mas, na verdade, acreditava que ele era orgulhoso demais para aceitar dinheiro de uma mulher.

"Não considere isto como um gesto de caridade, mas como um empréstimo até você poder me pagar."

"Pelo futuro previsto por você, as chances de nos encontrarmos são nulas."

Marguerite sentiu um nó na garganta. "Você poderá me mandar o dinheiro pelo correio."

"Você pretende morar em Trinity Falls?"

"Não sei" confessou ela baixinho. "Não tenho certeza de poder honrar o contrato com o Sr. Summerlee."

"Com todos os diabos, do que está falando?"

"Bem, depois do que fizemos..." Incapaz de fitar Roxton, ela baixou o olhar. "Não sou mais, exatamente, a mesma pessoa que o Sr. Summerlee contratou para ensinar a tutelada de seu patrão. Uma das razões para ele aceitar meus serviços foi, sem dúvida, o fato de conhecer meu pai e a reputação de minha família. Ele preferiu ignorar um boato infeliz a meu respeito porque achou que eu seria uma influência benéfica na menina de quem eu deveria cuidar. Não sou mais merecedora da confiança dele e, em sã consciência, devo informá-lo do fato."

"Não seja boba, Marguerite. Não conte a ninguém o que aconteceu nas piscinas de água quente."

"Mas naturalmente..."

"Estou falando sério. Se fizer isso, arranjará uma grande dor de cabeça para si mesma. Você é a mesma mulher que era antes de eu perder o controle e de levar as coisas mais longe do que tinha o direito ou a intenção de fazer."

"Fui eu quem permitiu tal liberdade. Tenho de assumir a responsabilidade de meus atos." Olhou para a bolsinha que Roxton não queria pegar. "Por favor, pegue isto."

"Com uma condição."

"Qual é?"

"Prometa que não contará a ninguém o que aconteceu entre nós nestas duas últimas semanas."

O aperto no coração de Marguerite aumentou. "Entendo. Você tem medo que eu mencione seu nome e as autoridades descubram que você não morreu no forte."

"Meu bem, a esta altura, não tenho uma maldita razão para continuar conversando com você" disse ele, exasperado, ao arrancar a bolsinha de sua mão. "Apenas prometa não revelar seu sentimento de culpa a ninguém por enquanto."

"Eu planejava ser discreta e só falar sobre o assunto com o Sr. Summerlee."

Roxton quase encostou o rosto contra o dela. "Você não vai contar a Arth... a esse Summerlee coisa alguma sobre nós. Entendeu?"

"Seu tom não me assusta e além do mais, que diferença fará para você... não vai estar a quilômetros de distância? Já disse que não falarei o seu nome."

"Marguerite, quero já sua promessa."

Ela o encarou com olhar fuzilante. Onde ele fora arranjar essa idéia errada de conduzir a vida dela? A relação deles era passageira e destinada, pelas circunstâncias, a terminar tão logo ela subisse no carroção e partisse. Todavia, a questão parecia ser de grande importância para ele. Seria essa exigência de silêncio uma tentativa de Roxton para proteger seu futuro, da mesma forma que ela se esforçava para fazer com o dele? A possibilidade anulou sua raiva.

"Está bem, John. Não vou contar nada ao Sr. Summerlee."

"Não vá mudar de idéia."

Marguerite recuou. Tinha de se despedir. Não conseguia encontrar mais razões para detê-lo. Havia lhe dado bons conselhos, oitenta dólares em moedas de ouro e a promessa de manter em segredo o relacionamento de ambos.

"Adeus, Marguerite" disse Roxton e virou-se.

Num impulso, ela o segurou pelo braço.

"Não vá ainda. Tenho uma outra coisa para lhe dar."

Se ela já não o conhecesse bem, pensaria ter visto um laivo de ternura no olhar de Roxton.

"Não preciso de mais dinheiro" afirmou ele.

"Não se trata disso. Espere aqui. Volto já, já."

Marguerite tornou a entrar no carroção e procurou, entre os livros, um volume fino com capa de couro. Quando o encontrou, voltou depressa para fora. "Para você, John" disse ela, oferecendo o livro.

Sem os escrúpulos demonstrados em relação às moedas, ele aceitou o presente. "O que é isso?"

"Uma coletânea de poesias de Becker. É muito especial."

Mais uma vez, ela pensou ver ternura no olhar de Roxton. "Vou guardá-lo com muito apreço."

"Quando você o ler, espero que se lembre de mim" murmurou ela com voz embargada.

"Mas que droga!"

A reação a surpreendeu. "Você não quer se lembrar de mim?"

"Por nada deste mundo, meu bem, jamais a esquecerei. Você está se afligindo por nada. Esta não é uma despedida final" garantiu ele.

"Mas tem de ser. Seria muito perigoso você aparecer em Trinity Falls. As pessoas de lá devem conhecê-lo. Se os militares descobrirem que você continua vivo, o matarão."

Roxton a fitou bem dentro dos olhos. "Teimosa!"

"O quê?"

"Você pode chamar isso de firmeza de caráter ou determinação, meu bem. Mas você é a criatura mais teimosa que já conheci."

"Com o que isso tem a ver?"

"Com tudo." Ele enfiou o livro dentro da camisa. "Até mais ver, Marguerite."

Ela não podia retê-lo pela terceira vez. Mas também não conseguiria vê-lo sair de sua vida para sempre sem lhe revelar os sentimentos profundos. Apesar das afirmações de Roxton ao contrário, sabia que não o veria mais.

"Eu te amo, John Roxton."

Ao ouvir a declaração murmurada, ele já estava de costas. Parou e virou-se devagar. A expressão dele revelava um misto de otimismo e desconfiança.

"Prometa se lembrar dessas palavras quando me encontrar na próxima vez."

Marguerite recusou-se a chorar, mas as emoções tumultuadas a impediram de falar. Apenas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

Roxton virou-se outra vez e saiu de sua vida. Instintivamente, ela começou a segui-lo, porém, parou.

Estava tudo terminado.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	9. Capítulo 9

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 9**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER:**Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**COMMENTS:**

*Laíza, tenha calma, o Roxton só tá com o orgulho ferido mesmo! Ta bem o começo de TLW, q ele se achava rs...

*Marguerrite, no próximo capítulo o Challenger dará o ar da graça! Obrigada pela dupla review, se todos fossem iguais a vc eu tava feliz da vida!

*Lidy: treco é pouco kkkkk

*Mamma Corleone: qto autoritarismo rs....

*AmandaBBC: STFD foram escritas pela Lady F, que dividia o perfil comigo qdo começamos a escrever (as fics no meu perfil com letras minúsculas são dela) e da TowandaBR, que escreve comigo os Tão e a série DDT. Mas encaminhei sua msg pra Towanda e ela ficou super feliz de q tanto tempo depois ainda receba comentários :D Esta aqui não vou abandonar não, pode ter certeza!!!!

Povo, deixem review :D Antepenúltimas emoções!!!!

* * *

Marguerite inspecionou a imagem no espelho do quarto do hotel. Viu uma moça de expressão séria, com a pele bronzeada de sol, usando uma jaqueta xadrez, camisa branca fechada até os punhos, com babados no peito, e saia cinza. Tinha a impressão de estar olhando para uma estranha. Seria essa moça, aparentemente tranqüila, realmente ela?

Havia prendido os cabelos num coque elegante na nuca e colocado um chapeuzinho de palha preta. Um colar, relicário, em forma de coração, presente de seus pais, amenizava um pouco a simplicidade da roupa. Não queria exibir uma aparência severa demais na entrevista com o novo patrão.

Tentou respirar fundo a fim de se acalmar, mas o espartilho a impediu. Depois de meses viajando pelas estradas para o oeste, achava difícil acostumar-se de novo com essa peça rígida do vestuário. Mas também não era natural ver-se rodeada por paredes em vez de pinheiros, ou ter um teto sobre a cabeça e não o céu azul.

Afastou-se do espelho. A suíte do hotel, providenciada por Arthur Summerlee, era tão elegante quanto qualquer sala de visitas de Londres. Sem dúvida, o Three House Hotel era um estabelecimento de qualidade superior. Os tapetes persas, as cortinas de veludo e o estofamento macio de poltronas e sofás atestavam isso.

Olhou para a cama confortável. Deitar-se num colchão macio e entre lençóis bem esticados tinha lhe parecido o máximo do luxo. Não se lembrava de quando havia apreciado mais uma noite de sono. Exceto ao acomodar-se no chão duro, mas entre os braços de John Roxton.

A lembrança a entristeceu. Tentou abafar a sensação de perda evocada ao pensar na separação abrupta de ambos. Tinha sido melhor assim. Não havia perspectiva alguma de um futuro comum para ela e um homem como Roxton. Eles eram tão diferentes quanto o fogo e o gelo.

Não tinha ilusões sobre qual dos dois era a fonte de chamas e quem se reduzira a uma indecorosa poça durante a poderosa luta que os aproximou. Roxton tinha derretido até o último vestígio de sua inocência congelada.

O relógio sobre o criado mudo tocou. Marguerite sobressaltou-se. Arthur Summerlee deveria chegar a qualquer momento para levá-la ao escritório do patrão. Refletiu como, caso os dois soubessem do que lhe acontecera na trilha da floresta, eles não mais a considerariam digna para educar Verônica.

Cumprindo a promessa feita a Roxton, ela não havia contado nada ao Sr. Summerlee. Teria sido muito humilhante tocar em tal assunto com o velhinho simpático e sua esposa durante o jantar da véspera, no restaurante do hotel. Todavia, ela se sentira uma farsante. Depois de seu comportamento leviano com Roxton, ela não tinha mais o direito de conviver com pessoas virtuosas.

Sentia-se desesperançada, pois a saudade de Roxton era imensa. Tinha a sensação de que parte de seu ser fora arrancada, ao vê-lo desaparecer entre as árvores.

Talvez tivesse cometido um grande erro. Deveria ter seguido Roxton até os confins da terra e enfrentado uma vida de incertezas e privações, em vez de perder o homem a quem amava.

Racionalmente, sabia ter feito a escolha certa, mas seu coração era uma concha vazia. Se pudesse voltar atrás e mudar o passado, ela o faria. Mesmo se não obtivesse felicidade duradoura, pelo menos, passaria mais tempo ao lado de Roxton.

Bateram na porta e Marguerite a abriu imediatamente.

Arthur Summerlee, num terno azul-marinho, a cumprimentou, sorridente. "Muito bem, Srta. Krux, vejo que está pronta para nosso compromisso."

"Estou, sim."

"Então, vamos. Meu patrão não gosta de esperar."

Marguerite apanhou a bolsa e perguntou: "Preciso de um casaco?"

"Não. Está um dia agradável e sem vento. As ruas estão secas."

Com Summerlee segurando-lhe o braço, saíram para o corredor.

"Chove muito aqui?" ela quis saber.

"Não tanto quanto nas montanhas. Como foi seu café da manhã?"

"Um banquete. Foi muito atencioso de sua parte dar ordens para que o trouxessem a meu quarto. Eu não me importaria de tomar o café na sala de jantar do hotel" Marguerite afirmou, quando alcançavam a escada circular.

"Trinity Falls é uma cidade cheia de mineradores. Não seria conveniente andar por aí desacompanhada, Srta. Krux. Homens rudes e desregrados vagam pelas ruas."

_"Acabei de passar duas semanas na companhia de meu próprio homem rude e desregrado"_, refletiu Marguerite. Como gostaria de ouvir-lhe a voz e sentir, novamente, seus braços ao redor dela.

"Sem dúvida, uma mulher pode comer no hotel sem ser incomodada" disse ela, tentando tirar Roxton do pensamento.

"Uma mulher sozinha, especialmente tão adorável como a senhorita, deve sempre andar acompanhada. Lembre-se de que não está mais em Londres."

Ao deixarem o hotel e passarem para a calçada de madeira, Marguerite compreendeu a recomendação do Sr. Summerlee. De fato, não era Londres. Uma rua larga, de terra e esburacada, cortava o centro da cidade. Por ela, transitavam carroções, charretes e dezenas de homens a cavalo.

A passagem de todos levantava uma nuvem de poeira. Centenas de pedestres enchiam as calçadas. Quase todos, homens. Uns poucos vestiam-se com elegância, mas a maioria usava calça folgada e camisa xadrez. Eles entravam ou saíam de bares, cumprimentavam-se aos gritos, riam, praguejam e até cantavam. As poucas mulheres contavam com a companhia de um homem.

A impressão mais marcante do lugar era o barulho exagerado. Para Marguerite, a dissonância dos ruídos mais variados soava mais agressiva aos ouvidos depois das duas semanas de silêncio quase absoluto da floresta.

Ouviu-se o estampido de dois tiros. Marguerite sobressaltou-se.

"Não se assuste, Srta. Krux. Tiros, nesta cidade, raramente significam problema sério. Geralmente, trata-se de uma discussão sem importância numa mesa de jogo."

"É sempre assim?"

"Hoje a cidade está mais agitada do que normalmente. Ontem chegaram vários carroções de suprimentos e a notícia da descoberta de uma nova mina de ouro" explicou Summerlee para, em seguida, segurar-lhe o braço com firmeza. "O Banco Territorial fica do outro lado da rua. Quando eu disser 'vá', atravesse correndo e não pare até alcançar a calçada em frente."

"Está bem" concordou Marguerite, à espera de um intervalo no tráfego quase interminável.

"Reconheço, Srta. Krux, estar muito impressionado com sua viagem, sem incidentes, pelas montanhas. Felizmente, chegou bem aqui."

Como não poderia ter enfrentado a aventura sem o auxílio de Roxton, ela sentiu-se culpada por aceitar o elogio.

"Foi muita sorte o senhor estar na entrada da cidade ontem ao entardecer." Se ela não houvesse encontrado o homem, teria enfrentado um desafio para procurá-lo pela cidade. Durante a última etapa da viagem, não havia cruzado com ninguém. Apenas um cavaleiro passara por ela a galope.

Algo na postura dele a tinha lembrado Roxton. Isso provava como ele estava infiltrado em seus pensamentos.

Durante o jantar da véspera, Marguerite tivera a impressão de ouvir o timbre da voz de Roxton. Três vezes, ao ver homens de ombros largos e cabelos escuros, ela havia se virado para olhá-los no rosto, na esperança de ver o semblante querido de Roxton.

_"Tonta", _refletiu ela. Mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de observar os homens em volta, à procura de John Roxton.

"Agora. Vá!"

Marguerite viu-se atravessando a rua na mais desabalada corrida.

"Oa!" gritou um cavaleiro ao puxar as rédeas da montaria, que levantou as patas dianteiras no ar.

Marguerite olhou por sobre o ombro. O homem já controlava o cavalo, mas um carroção, puxado por mulas, vinha em sua direção e do Sr. Summerlee. Ela deu um salto para a frente, uma verdadeira proeza, considerando-se o espartilho apertado.

Ofegantes, os dois alcançaram a calçada do outro lado.

"Misericórdia! Isso acontece todas as vezes em que se quer atravessar a rua? Por Deus, o carroção quase nos atropelou!"

"Escapamos por uma questão de segundos" afirmou Summerlee, rindo.

Marguerite sorriu da boa disposição do homem. "Foi por ser uma corredora veloz que o senhor me contratou?" gracejou ela.

Antes de Summerlee responder, um homem, sem querer, chocou-se contra Marguerite. Embora não fosse com muita força, ela cambaleou. No instante seguinte, duas mãos enormes, sobre seus braços, a fizeram readquirir o equilíbrio.

"Desculpe, senhorita, eu não a vi."

Marguerite endireitou o chapéu, que havia caído sobre seus olhos, e viu um homem loiro e charmoso a sua frente.

Alguém mais, apressado, esbarrou no outro ombro de Marguerite. Aturdida, ela olhou em volta.

"Veja por onde passa!" gritou o loiro a seu lado, antes de lhe perguntar: "A senhorita está bem?"

"Estou, sim..."

"Olhem, abram espaço!" soou a voz retumbante desse homem. Como num passe de mágica, as pessoas se afastaram.

Sorrindo para o homem, Marguerite agradeceu: "Obrigada, senhor."

"Maldição! Ai, desculpe minha linguagem, senhorita, mas ninguém me chama de senhor. Sou o Xerife Askwith."

"Não se preocupe, xerife, não me aconteceu nada. Como pode ver, estou muito bem."

"Fico contente e tenho muito prazer em conhecê-la." Dirigiu um olhar fulminante a Summerlee. "O senhor precisa cuidar melhor desta jovem."

"Com as calçadas tão cheias hoje, essa é uma tarefa difícil."

"Tem razão. Aonde vão indo?" indagou Askwith.

"A Srta. Krux e eu estamos a caminho do Banco Territorial."

"Se não se importam, eu os acompanho para protegê-la contra novos esbarrões."

"Obrigada, xerife" agradeceu ela, surpresa com tanta amabilidade.

Ele lhe sorriu e Marguerite viu-se caminhando entre os dois cavalheiros. Poucos passos adiante, tiveram de parar. "Quem é sua amiga, xerife?"

Um homem negro bastante alto e musculoso acabava de sair de um bar, rodeado por vários companheiros. Todos a olharam com admiração.

"Esta é a Srta. Krux. Eu a estou acompanhando até o banco para garantir sua segurança no caminho."

"Ora, sua Srta. Krux é muito bonita."

"Uma verdadeira dama."

"O que ela está fazendo em Trinity Falls?"

Askwith exibiu um largo sorriso. "Não sei. Sem dúvida, ela é uma mulher refinada."

Nenhuma das observações lisonjeiras tinha sido dirigida diretamente a ela. E Marguerite teve a sensação curiosa de estar sendo admirada como se fosse uma estátua.

"Vamos acompanhá-los, xerife. Precaução e caldo de galinha não fazem mal a ninguém" o homem negro afirmou.

"Aceita, Srta. Krux?" o xerife indagou.

Meio aturdida, Marguerite assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Depois, olhou para o Sr. Summerlee. Ele não demonstrava surpresa alguma com a virada dos acontecimentos.

Continuaram andando, mas logo, um novo grupo de homens os forçou a parar outra vez. Como antes, a apresentação resumiu-se ao fato de tratar-se da Srta. Krux a caminho do banco. Ao chegar lá, o grupo tinha mais de trinta homens.

Enquanto Marguerite e o Sr. Summerlee entravam no banco, um coro de vozes masculinas gritava palavras de despedida e de agradecimento pela honra de acompanhá-la. Estupefata, Marguerite quis saber o motivo de tanta comoção.

"Não há muitas moças bonitas em Trinity Falls. Até os homens se acostumarem com sua presença na cidade, a senhorita atrairá um bom número deles. A maioria é de homens decentes que lamenta a ausência de mais mulheres refinadas" explicou Summerlee.

Marguerite pensou em seu envolvimento com Roxton e sentiu-se uma impostora. "Acho que vou levar algum tempo para me acostumar com isto."

"Bem, venha comigo" disse Summerlee.

Marguerite o acompanhou até uma porta de carvalho com letras douradas. Entretanto, não pôde lê-las, pois os ombros do homem bloqueavam sua visão.

Ele bateu duas vezes e, então, abriu a porta. "Entre. Seu patrão a está esperando."

Antes de Marguerite poder agradecer-lhe a gentileza de trazê-la até ali, ele recuou e fechou a porta. Apanhada de surpresa por essa partida súbita, ela correu os olhos pelo aposento, aparentemente, vazio. Deu-se conta de que o Sr. Summerlee não tinha lhe fornecido o nome do patrão e nem a apresentado a ele. Por causa disso, a entrevista ia ter um início embaraçoso.

A sala era mobiliada com a mesma elegância de sua suíte no hotel. A peça de maior destaque era uma escrivaninha grande, em frente da qual havia duas cadeiras de madeira entalhada. Atrás, ficava outra maior, de encosto alto, estofada e coberta de veludo verde-escuro.

No momento, ela estava virada para uma estante atrás da escrivaninha. Havia ainda vários lampiões de bronze, mesinhas e um tapete persa. O escritório transpirava dinheiro e refinamento. No ar, pairava um leve cheiro de charuto.

Marguerite deu uns passos para a frente. A cadeira de brocado verde virou-se de repente, sobressaltando-a. Um homem, impecavelmente vestido, de ombros largos e de uns trinta e poucos anos, ocupava quase todo seu espaço. Os cabelos escuros estavam bem aparados e o rosto, barbeado. Os olhos, de expressão inteligente e observadora, a fitavam de maneira desconcertante.

Tratava-se do homem mais atraente que ela já vira.

A curva sob o lábio inferior dava-lhe um ar de fragilidade, mas seu corpo irradiava masculinidade. Marguerite considerou sua opinião deprimente. Apenas vinte e quatro horas atrás, havia se entregado a um homem que lhe satisfizera plenamente os sentidos, convencendo-a a nunca mais querer olhar para outro membro do sexo masculino.

_"Que caráter deplorável o meu!"_

Ciente de que o silêncio já se prolongava demais, Marguerite forçou-se a sorrir. Como o patrão requisitara essa entrevista, ele deveria ser o primeiro a falar.

"Não tem nada para dizer?" indagou ele, ao levantar-se.

A voz sonora a assustou. Sem dúvida, a mente lhe pregava uma peça. Este homem surpreendente parecia-se muito com Roxton. Numa tentativa de se controlar, Marguerite estendeu a mão enluvada para o patrão. "Muito prazer, senhor. Sou Marguerite Krux e estou contente por, finalmente, conhecê-lo."

Uma expressão de incredulidade assomou no semblante do homem. Teria ele confundido a agenda e estado à espera de outra pessoa? "Marguerite?" ele repetiu.

Por alguma razão, a maneira dele pronunciar seu nome provocou-lhe um arrepio. Mais uma vez, a voz dele lembrava a de Roxton.

"Isso mesmo" ela confirmou.

Como se esperasse que ela dissesse ou fizesse algo significativo, o homem continuou a fitá-la. Marguerite sentia-se perdida e não sabia como agir.

Passou-se mais um minuto de silêncio intolerável.

Como sua mão continuasse estendida, ela imaginou se o gesto não tinha sido petulante demais. Foi nesse momento crítico que a memória escolheu para encher-lhe a mente com a imagem do corpo, nu e magnífico, de Roxton apossando-se do seu.

Pelo calor nas orelhas, percebeu estar enrubescendo.

Já ia baixar a mão quando, de repente, o patrão a tomou na dele. Uma corrente de energia penetrou pelo tecido da luva e, com rapidez alarmante, percorreu seu corpo até atingir os lugares mais vulneráveis.

Instintivamente, ela tentou livrar a mão do aperto constrangedor. Algo familiar na expressão do homem a desorientava.

"Por favor, sente-se, Srta. Krux."

Como as pernas mal a sustentavam, ela aceitou a sugestão. "Bem, como o senhor pode ver, cheguei finalmente."

Num movimento ágil, o homem bem vestido voltou a sentar-se na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. "Imagino como sua viagem para o oeste foi difícil."

A voz continuava a lembrá-la da de Roxton. Quando sua mente o esqueceria?

"Grande parte foi tranqüila" disse ela.

"Segundo meu assistente, o Sr. Summerlee, a senhorita foi forçada a separar-se do comboio de carroções e terminar a viagem sozinha."

"É verdade."

"Através de território de índios hostis?"

"Felizmente, não encontrei nenhum."

Ele inclinou-se para a frente. "Desculpe, Srta. Krux, mas acho difícil acreditar que uma mulher, sozinha, pudesse dirigir uma junta de bois, desde o Forte Brockton até Trinity Falls, e durante conflitos indígenas, sem se deparar com algum tipo de hostilidade."

"Vim pelas montanhas."

"Não diga!"

"Foi a única maneira para se evitar problemas."

"Parabéns pelo seu ótimo senso de direção, Srta. Krux."

"Obrigada. Tive muita sorte."

"Também acho."

Marguerite mal podia abafar o sentimento de culpa. Novamente fez-se um silêncio incômodo. Ela estava confusa. Algo lhe dizia para tomar cuidado com o homem do outro lado da escrivaninha. Ele lhe dava a impressão de suspeitar de suas palavras. Por outro lado, exercia-lhe uma forte atração.

"Estou ansiosa para conhecer Verônica. O Sr. Summerlee me contou que ela é uma menina inteligente e de grande vivacidade."

"Verônica é muito especial. Por essa razão, pretendo ser bem exigente com sua professora."

Um sinal de alarme soou na mente de Marguerite. "O que o senhor quer dizer com exigente?"

"Fiz especificações claras ao Sr. Summerlee. Quero que Verônica seja educada por uma mulher de estirpe. Ela deve gozar de uma reputação intocável: dar exemplo marcante de integridade moral para minha tutelada. Naturalmente, também precisa ser inteligente e capaz de ajudar Verônica a vencer as conseqüências de sua infância desastrosa."

A confusão de Marguerite aumentou. Se o patrão descobrisse que ela havia perdido a virgindade com um criminoso da laia de Roxton, ele a expulsaria dali imediatamente.

"Tenho ainda outras exigências. A senhorita usa óculos?" indagou ele na voz sonora, acabando com quase todo o resto do controle de Marguerite.

"Como?"

"Preste atenção. Meu tempo é muito valioso e eu não gosto de repetir as palavras."

Ela corou outra vez. Ressentia-se da arrogância dele. Imaginava quanto tempo esse homem sobreviveria, por conta própria, na trilha das montanhas como Roxton tinha feito.

"Não uso óculos, senhor" respondeu ela de cabeça erguida.

"Então, considera sua visão boa?"

"Sim."

"E quanto a sua memória? É capaz de lembrar-se de fatos e datas históricas significativas?"

"Claro!"

"Em que ano começou a Conquista Normanda?"

Ela estranhou a pergunta irrelevante. "Muitas pessoas pensam ser 1066, mas acredito que 1055 é uma data mais precisa."

"E em que ano Lincoln tornou-se presidente?"

"1861."

Aos poucos, Marguerite chegou à conclusão alarmante de que havia algo errado com esse homem. Estaria ele de posse de suas faculdades mentais? Talvez esse estado fosse recente e não do conhecimento do Sr. Summerlee.

"Muito bem, Srta. Krux" disse ele com expressão insatisfeita. Quando ele se levantou, Marguerite também o fez. Não tinha a intenção de lidar com um louco em pé, não importava o quão ele fosse viril e atraente.

"Fico contente ao saber que tanto sua visão quanto sua memória estão em boas condições."

Marguerite forçou um sorriso e começou a recuar, de costas, para a porta. Sua situação era precária. Não podia trabalhar para esse lunático e tinha dado todo seu dinheiro para Roxton. Como arranjaria o suficiente para voltar para Londres?

Mesmo se conseguisse, o reencontro com o pai não seria nada agradável. Meio desesperada, imaginou se não encontraria outro trabalho em Trinity Falls. Quem sabe Askwith, o xerife simpático, não precisaria de uma empregada?

"Aonde vai, Srta. Krux? Nossa entrevista não terminou."

Encostada na porta, ela agarrou a maçaneta. "Não estou me sentindo bem, senhor. Acho que um pouco de ar fresco..."

Ele aproximou-se. "Você não vai a lugar algum, Marguerite."

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta, duas mãos seguraram seus braços. Apanhada de surpresa pelo ataque repentino, ela levou uns segundos para pensar em gritar por socorro. Ao abrir a boca para fazê-lo, recebeu o beijo ardente e possessivo do patrão.

Seguiram-se momentos de resistência e pânico. Então, algo estranho aconteceu. Devagar, seu corpo submeteu-se ao abraço do homem. A rendição começara em sua mente e nos sentidos agitados. Ela sentia o gosto e o odor de Roxton.

Aturdida com a confusão, Marguerite mantinha os olhos abertos. A língua que invadira sua boca acariciava seu interior, enquanto as mãos, firmadas em sua cintura, a empurravam de encontro ao corpo excitado do homem. O sabor dele era estimulante e convidativo. Trêmula, ela o fitou. No brilho sensual dos olhos esverdeados, Marguerite descobriu a verdade incontestável.

Era John Roxton quem a abraçava e a beijava.

* * *

Por um instante, Marguerite pensou ter sido ela quem enlouquecera. Como este homem, elegante e atraente, podia ser Roxton? O seu amante chucro e fora-da-lei usando um terno?

O beijo continuou, íntimo e sensual. Por uns momentos, estar entre os braços de Roxton e sentir-lhe a língua acariciando a sua era suficiente.

Aos poucos, porém, por mais que Marguerite tentasse resistir, as dúvidas começaram a dominá-la. O que Roxton fazia ali? Por que estava no escritório de seu patrão, convenientemente localizado num banco?

Com esforço, Marguerite afastou a boca. "John, você não deveria estar aqui."

Ele traçou uma linha de beijos ao longo de seu pescoço. "Por que não?"

A naturalidade dele a exasperou. "Pode me dizer o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Beijando-a" respondeu ele, rindo.

"John, esta situação não tem graça nenhuma. Foi uma grande tolice sua se arriscar tanto para me ver" afirmou ela, embora não soubesse se ele estava ali por sua causa ou do dinheiro guardado no cofre. "O que fez com meu patrão? Como chegou à cidade antes de mim? Roupas de quem você está usando?"

Uma idéia horrível a assaltou. E se o patrão, vestindo apenas ceroulas, estivesse amarrado e amordaçado em algum canto? Nesse caso, a qualquer momento, os funcionários do banco poderiam invadir a sala, aos gritos, e acompanhados da polícia.

"Marguerite, relaxe. Você está tão branca quanto um fantasma."

Pelo sorriso meigo de Roxton, tornava-se óbvio que ele não levava a sério a precariedade da situação. "Meu bem, acalme-se. Não há com o que se preocupar. Tudo está sob controle" insistiu ele.

"John, nada está sob controle. Você tem de escapar antes de alguém encontrá-lo aqui. E por favor, me diga onde está meu patrão. Você não lhe fez mal algum além de roubar suas roupas, não é?"

O semblante de Roxton tornou-se sombrio e Marguerite imaginou o pior. Sem dúvida, ele não tinha matado o homem. Recusava-se a acreditar ter se apaixonado por um assassino.

Ele a sacudiu pelos ombros. "Marguerite, juro que, se você me acusar de mais um crime, a ponho de bruços sobre os joelhos e lhe dou uma boas palmadas."

"Você não me assusta com ameaças de castigos físicos. Ao oposto de meu patrão, que deve ser velho e fraco, sou capaz de me defender."

"Mas com todos os diabos!"

"Não é que você não fique bem de terno, John. Ora, com seus cabelos aparados e sem a barba, eu quase não o reconheci."

"Quase?! Moça, nós fizemos amor ontem e hoje você já não sabia quem eu era!"

Marguerite enrubesceu. Roxton tinha razão para estar bravo. Seu senso de observação provara ser bem falho. Mas em sua defesa, havia o fato de nunca ter visto, claramente, o rosto dele. Nos primeiros dias, as feições estavam muito desfiguradas pelos ferimentos. Depois, o semblante dele ficara obscurecido pela barba e bigode.

"Sinto muito, mas você era o último homem que eu esperava encontrar aqui. Fica muito elegante assim, bem vestido e limpo."

O ar severo dele abrandou-se um pouco. "Você também."

O coração de Marguerite acelerou as batidas. "Estou muito contente por vê-lo, mas você se arriscou demais ao vir aqui."

"Marguerite, se você me ouvir com atenção, verá que está tudo bem."

Ela queria muito acreditar. Talvez ele tivesse usado as moedas de ouro para comprar a roupa.

"Como você chegou à cidade tão depressa?" ela quis saber.

"Pedi um cavalo emprestado."

_"Não teria roubado?",_ indagou-se ela.

"Sei. Por acaso era o cavaleiro que passou por mim ao entardecer?"

"Era sim."

"E que não parou porque..."

"Eu queria chegar a Trinity Falls antes de você. Fui eu quem mandou Arthur Summerlee encontrá-la. Queria que ele garantisse sua segurança e conforto."

"Mas como sabia onde encontrá-lo? Trinity Falls é uma cidade grande."

"Meu bem, sei onde Arthur mora porque ele trabalha pra mim. Falei a verdade ao afirmar ter sido, injustamente, preso naquela cela para morrer. Levei, de fato, o aviso sobre o ataque indígena ao forte. Sou o proprietário e presidente deste banco, tenho um título de nobreza, sou um lord para ser exato, prefeito temporário de Trinity Falls e seu patrão."

A atitude convincente de Roxton fez Marguerite pensar, pela primeira vez desde que se conheciam, se não havia tirado conclusões erradas sobre ele.

"Quando eu o aconselhei a iniciar uma nova vida..." respirou fundo. "Você já tinha uma?"

"Sim. Como vê, meu bem, está tudo certo."

_"Tudo certo? Como assim? De jeito nenhum!" _Marguerite viu-se sacudida por uma fúria imensa. Ela havia sido iludida e passado por boba. Durante todo o tempo da convivência de ambos, enquanto tentava reformá-lo e se apaixonava por ele, Roxton ria as suas costas.

A verdade pura e simples era o fato de ela ter sido uma grandíssima tola no relacionamento com este homem, ou seja, seu patrão. De forma alguma trabalharia para lord John Roxton. Ele podia não ser ladrão ou assassino, mas era um patife salafrário.

"Você não tem nada a dizer?"

A pergunta aumentou-lhe a fúria. "Claro, lord Roxton" ela começou, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada.

Satisfeito, ele sorriu. "Em minha opinião, um noivado de duas semanas é suficiente. Naturalmente, um de três meses calaria as más línguas. Mas não vou agüentar esperar tanto tempo por nosso casamento."

Marguerite não confiava em si mesma para pronunciar uma única palavra, pois só tinha vontade de gritar.

"Mas dormiremos juntos todas as noites destas duas semanas" continuou ele. "Teremos apenas de tomar cuidado para não sermos apanhados. Como seu quarto no hotel fica pegado ao meu, não vai ser difícil. Depois de Verônica ir dormir, poderemos nos encontrar. Tudo vai dar certo."

Marguerite caminhou até a escrivaninha e observou o que havia em cima. Além de pilhas de papel, caneta, tinteiro e uma faca de prata para abrir cartas, ela viu um pedaço de cristal bruto, cor-de-rosa, provavelmente usado como peso de papel. Apanhou-o na mão.

"Marguerite, você está muito quieta."

"É mesmo?"

Roxton a fitou com desconfiança como se esperasse uma explosão sua. "Deve estar um tanto aborrecida por descobrir que não sou um marginal perigoso, como você teimava em me considerar. Mas você precisa admitir que não estava disposta a acreditar em minhas palavras quando eu tentava esclarecê-la a meu respeito."

Era exasperante dar razão a ele. De má vontade, largou o pedaço de cristal. Não era uma mulher violenta ou dada a explosões temperamentais. "Embora odeie admitir, reconheço não ter acreditado no fato de você ser preso injustamente."

A desconfiança desapareceu do olhar de Roxton. "Aceito suas desculpas de bom grado, meu bem."

"Eu não as ofereci."

"E nem precisa. Eu também não gosto de admitir quando estou errado. Vamos apenas retomar nosso relacionamento daqui para a frente" disse Roxton, ao tentar abraçá-la.

"Não se atreva a me tocar!"

"Acalme-se, Marguerite."

"Não quero me acalmar e nem agir racionalmente. Você me fez de boba, John. Não tinha o direito de me possuir sem eu saber quem você era realmente. Foi muita falta de consideração sua. Mesmo não sendo um ladrão, ou um assassino, você não é um cavalheiro."

"Não era minha intenção possuí-la."

Marguerite sentiu-se como se tivesse sido jogada na água gelada de um rio. "Essa é a coisa mais desprezível para você dizer!"

"Mas é a verdade. Daqui em diante, só vamos usar a verdade."

"Está insinuando que eu o seduzi?" indagou ela, brava.

"Não, claro. Tive um trabalhão para convencê-la a se despir."

"Então, como pode afirmar que não queria me possuir?"

"Minha intenção era apenas despertá-la para o amor, meu bem" Roxton confessou, tomando-a nos braços, antes que ela pudesse impedi-lo. "Sabia que quando chegássemos a Trinity Falls você se zangaria comigo e, então, eu precisaria contar com uma vantagem a fim de domá-la."

Marguerite ficou rígida. "Você me possuiu a fim de me domar?!"

"Não. Fiz isso porque, ao sentir seu corpo nu e macio de encontro ao meu, não resisti."

As palavras provocaram-lhe a lembrança da sensação poderosa experimentada naquele momento. Marguerite estremeceu.

"Eu queria que você se sentisse ligada a mim, Marguerite" continuou ele numa voz rouca. "Desejava acariciá-la como você jamais fora."

E, após uma breve pausa, continuou: "Você precisava experimentar tudo que eu poderia lhe proporcionar. Se percebesse como nosso relacionamento poderia ser bom, não seria capaz de me abandonar. O que eu não tinha previsto era como você reagiria com paixão e qual seria o efeito de senti-la atingir o êxtase com minhas carícias. Isso me fez perder a razão. Mesmo sabendo o quanto estava errado, não consegui resistir a sua atração. Sendo assim, foi você, de certa forma, quem me seduziu. Apenas lamento termos tido uns minutos, e não horas, para fazer amor. Mas esta noite pretendo compensar a pressa da primeira vez. Teremos uma cama macia e a noite inteira para nos explorar e enlouquecer de desejo."

Marguerite encolheu-se entre os braços de Roxton e ordenou a sua natureza pecaminosa para se comportar. De forma alguma poderia deixar que as palavras ardentes de Roxton a levassem a outra rendição desastrosa da carne.

Também não havia lhe escapado à atenção que ele não tinha mencionado a palavra amor. Embora se admirasse ter sido capaz de despertar a paixão deste homem viril, não se via na obrigação de satisfazê-la.

Quanto à questão de casamento, ela a considerava conversa fiada. Roxton queria apenas duas semanas de paixão desenfreada para, depois, livrar-se dela.

Devagar, Marguerite soltou-se dos braços de Roxton. "Bem, eu..." _"Diga alguma coisa, sua tonta! Algo para tirá-la daqui e da influência perigosa deste homem."_

"Sim, meu bem?"

O problema, ela presumia, estava dentro de si mesma. Na verdade, não queria escapar das garras sedutoras de Roxton.

"Você estava falando sério ao mencionar casamento?" ela perguntou, disposta a tratar desse ponto abertamente.

"Poderia me proporcionar a honra de se tornar minha esposa, Srta. Krux?"

Embora a frase arcaica sugerisse gracejo, o coração de Marguerite derreteu-se. Por um momento, imaginou se ele não estava rindo de si mesmo e não dela, pois havia, nos olhos esverdeados, uma ponta de ternura.

Ela suspirou. A essa altura, não importava se Roxton estava sendo, ou não, honesto. Ela precisava ser sincera consigo mesma. Não podia aceitar a proposta de casamento. Pelo menos enquanto não tivesse certeza de que os sentimentos de Roxton iam além de mero desejo físico.

"Desconfio não poder aceitar sua proposta."

**CONTINUA...**


	10. Capítulo 10

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 10**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER:**Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**COMMENTS: **Eu pretendia fazer este e mais um capítulo, maaaaaas resolvi dar uma espichada, para que apareça o Challenger e tbm o xerife Askwith para fazer ciúmes no Roxton, coisa q eu não tinha na fic original. Obrigada a **Marguerrite** e **Laiza** pelas sugestões, vcs foram mara!!!!

*Lidy: acontece nas melhores famílias né kkkk

*Marguerrite: O problema do Roxton é que "já deu", agora ele quer de novo kkk e ka nem era sem vergonha!

*Laiza: no próximo capítulo sem falta a Verônica vai aparecer! Sobre o Roxton, ele acha mtoooooo, tbm acho q merece ficar de molho um pouco.

*Franz Roxton: bem vinda e espero vê-la sempre por aqui.

*AmandaBBC: hahaha amei o [2] Fica calma, não desisti não, foram apenas alguns contratempos. Qto a saudade, ao menos vai demorar mais um pouco q o previsto para acabar :) To com uma outra fic nova no ar tbm, depois dá uma olhada: DDT4 Segredos e verdades.

*Mamma Corleone: Não sabia q vc era assim, meio, masoquista rs... ADORO VC!!!!

* * *

As palavras firmes produziram um silêncio opressivo.

Um ar de determinação marcava as feições de Roxton. Via-se que ele não era homem de aceitar não como resposta.

"Você ainda está ressentida por eu não tê-la convencido de que eu não era um fora-da-lei."

Marguerite apertou os lábios. Roxton aumentava-lhe a sensação de ser uma ingênua crédula. "Seria tolice pensarmos em casamento."

"Por quê?"

"Somos estranhos e não temos nada em comum."

"Errado."

"Eu nem sabia quem você era até dez minutos atrás" disse ela, erguendo o queixo.

"Há apenas um dia, sob o céu limpo, você se entregou a mim. Que eu saiba, isso nos tornou bem íntimos."

A franqueza fez Marguerite encolher-se mais. "Eu me entreguei a um homem que não existe!"

Irritado, Roxton bateu no peito. "Estou aqui bem em frente a você. Como pode afirmar que não existo?"

"Mas não o conheço! Eu me apaixonei por um malandro com a inclinação para ser preso. Você não é ele e sim um banqueiro."

"Essa é a coisa mais idiota que você já disse."

Os olhos de Marguerite encheram-se de lágrimas. "Está bem. Sou uma idiota por me deixar seduzir por um homem dissimulado, desonesto e astuto."

"Meu bem, não comece a chorar."

"Choro se quiser."

"Você tem de se casar comigo, pois me ama."

"Não amo, não!"

"Mas você confessou..."

"Eu me apaixonei por outro homem."

"Eu sou o outro homem!" Roxton esbravejou.

"Não adianta gritar comigo. Eu já me decidi. Não vou me casar e nem trabalhar para você. Vou voltar para casa." Mesmo enquanto dizia as palavras, elas não faziam sentido. Os últimos acontecimentos a deixavam tão confusa que não conseguia raciocinar.

"Marguerite, você não pode voltar para Londres."

"Por que não?"

"Você me deu todo o seu dinheiro."

A menção do fato enfureceu-a mais. "Devolva já minhas moedas. E meu livro também."

"O livro? De jeito nenhum! Ele é muito valioso para mim e eu me nego a devolvê-lo."

"E quanto às moedas? Elas também lhe são valiosas? Duvido. Tal quantia deve ser insignificante para você."

"Engana-se. As moedas de ouro representam uma lembrança especial. Não vou abrir mão delas enquanto viver."

"Venderei o carroção e os bois."

"Não será suficiente."

"Vendo meus livros. Isso deverá dar para pagar minha passagem numa diligência" murmurou ela, sentindo o coração despedaçar-se.

"Imagino. Já posso ver centenas de mineradores brigando para comprar 'O morro dos ventos uivantes'. Será difícil você controlar os homens decididos a se instruir. Um leilão seria lucrativo, mas, sem dúvida, todos ficariam enlouquecidos e terminariam em pancadaria."

O sarcasmo de Roxton a fez repensar na possibilidade de atirar nele o pedaço de cristal.

"Não é de sua conta. Darei um jeito."

"Você está se esquecendo de algo."

"Do quê?" - indagou ela, desconfiada.

"O contrato assinado para trabalhar para mim, cuidando da educação de Verônica. Você veio para o oeste com dinheiro adiantado por Summerlee. Não lhe resta escolha a não ser honrar o contrato."

A cabeça de Marguerite latejava. "Você não pode esperar que eu cumpra esse acordo. Não depois do que aconteceu entre nós."

Roxton exibiu aquele sorriso confiante, do qual ela se ressentia, e caminhou até a porta, encostando-se nela.

Ao bloquear a única saída do escritório, ele a provocava. Mas declarar guerra contra ele seria uma perda de tempo, refletiu Marguerite.

"Espero que você me acompanhe até o hotel e seja apresentada a Verônica. Espero que cumpra os termos do contrato e gaste os dois próximos anos instruindo-a e ajudando-a a adquirir os hábitos de uma dama."

Empurrada contra a parede, Marguerite resolveu usar a única arma de que dispunha. "Acho estranho você permitir que alguém como eu, cuja honra se perdeu, se aproxime da menina. Não sou mais uma dama de virtudes sem máculas."

Roxton não escondeu a fúria e fitou-a com expressão ameaçadora.

"Para o resto do mundo, Marguerite, você é uma verdadeira dama. E para mim, você é muito mais. Sou a única pessoa a quem você permitiu experimentar sua paixão. Vou guardar esta lembrança pelo resto da vida e não deixarei que você a transforme em algo feio."

Envergonhada, mas não acovardada, ela procurou uma saída da situação embaraçosa. Não havia nenhuma. Mais desanimador era admitir que ficar legalmente ligada a lord John Roxton não se tratava de uma perspectiva ruim.

Não se casaria com ele apressadamente. Nem o receberia em seu quarto. Se ele se mostrasse arrependido e a cortejasse por um longo período, talvez concordasse em se casar com ele. Naturalmente, Roxton precisaria amá-la tanto quanto ela o amava.

"Bem, você não me deixa escolha. Cumprirei o contrato."

"Muito sensato de sua parte."

"Mas quero deixar claro que nosso relacionamento será estritamente de negócios. Como meu patrão, espero que você se comporte de maneira discreta. Nada de visitas noturnas a meu quarto, nem de abraços e beijos inconvenientes. Nós nos comportaremos como adultos respeitáveis."

"Entendi. Você vai me fazer sofrer antes de me aceitar na sua cama, não é?"

"Comentários como esse precisam acabar."

"Quanto tempo vai levar, Marguerite?"

"Bem mais do que duas semanas."

"Espera que eu a presenteie com flores e bombons?"

"Claro."

"E também que a leve para jantar?"

"Uma boa idéia. O Three House tem um ótimo restaurante."

"Acertado, então."

A capitulação rápida de Roxton a apanhou de surpresa. "Concorda em..."

"Cortejá-la" completou ele.

Marguerite enrubesceu. A perspectiva era inebriante. Ela o amava, mas Roxton era um homem intimidador.

"Vou deixar que você me ponha à prova a fim de, legalmente, uni-la a mim" disse ele.

A declaração fria a alarmou. Tinha a esperança de algum romantismo, mas não havia nenhum na expressão severa de Roxton. Ele parecia um homem prestes a entrar em combate. Mesmo assim, sentiu uma ponta de entusiasmo.

Talvez estivesse destinada a ter uma vida de aventuras. Ao vir para o oeste, fora em busca de uma, mas não a tinha visualizado na pessoa vigorosa de John Roxton. Considerava-se à altura da empreitada. Aliás, sabia ser a única mulher capaz de manter Roxton na linha.

Sem dúvida, empregaria seus melhores esforços.

* * *

"Pelo menos, não houve tiros" comentou Arthur Summerlee ao servir-se de uma dose de conhaque.

Sentado no sofá de sua suíte no hotel, Roxton esticou as pernas para a frente. "Marguerite não tinha uma pistola."

"Em minha opinião, ela recebeu muito bem a notícia de que você era seu patrão. Não ouvi gritaria alguma. Marguerite Krux parece ser sensata."

"Você não pensaria assim se a visse apanhando o pedaço de cristal em minha escrivaninha. Nem sei como não o atirou em mim."

"Imaginação sua. A Srta. Krux é o modelo perfeito de decoro e boas maneiras."

Embaraçado, Roxton mexeu-se na cadeira. Marguerite havia se vangloriado dessas qualidades até se envolver com ele. Olhando para as botas, franziu a testa. Maldição, ela ainda era uma dama, embora não se considerasse.

Era sua dama e ia tornar-se sua esposa.

Mas não permitiria que ela desse as cartas. Não tinha a intenção de deixar a data do casamento para um futuro incerto por causa de seu orgulho ferido. Haveriam de se casar dentro de duas semanas. E, nesta noite, dormiriam juntos.

No escritório, de manhã, ele havia tentado ganhar tempo. No decorrer do dia, Marguerite se acostumaria com o fato de ele não ser um marginal. Ao anoitecer, sua raiva teria abrandado, ele tinha certeza.

"Estou curioso para saber o que aconteceu entre você e a Srta. Krux no trajeto para cá" disse Summerlee.

"Adquiri um alto apreço por seu caráter e isso transformou-se em afeto. Pretendo me casar com ela."

"Não diga! Se bem me lembro, você declarou, inúmeras vezes, que preferia ser esquartejado a se casar. O que tem no caráter da Srta. Krux para fazê-lo mudar de idéia?" A pergunta irritou Roxton tanto quanto a expressão divertida de Summerlee.

"Certas coisas são difíceis de se explicar. O que sua esposa tem em seu caráter para fazê-lo se casar com ela?"

"Muito simples. Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por ela. Sua alegria e beleza me encantaram. Admito ter me enganado um pouco sobre sua personalidade. Eu a via mais como uma jovem de grande vivacidade do que como uma mulher resoluta. Mas com o passar dos anos, fiquei aliviado por ela ter uma faceta séria de caráter."

"Tenho certeza de que Marguerite dará uma boa esposa, como também exercerá influência positiva em Verônica" Roxton afirmou.

"Parabéns, meu amigo. Depois de sua experiência desastrosa com Calista, comecei a duvidar que você voltasse a amar alguém."

"Quem falou em amor?"

"Conclui... Quero dizer, eu..." começou Summerlee sem esconder o desapontamento, mas calou-se. Entretanto, pelo que conhecia do patrão, sabia que estava mentido deslavadamente. Era orgulhoso demais para admitir estar à mercê da vontade da linda moça de Londres.

"Se seus esforços casamenteiros eram uma tentativa para me enredar numa união amorosa, você falhou, Summerlee."

"Meus esforços casamenteiros?!"

"Eu lhe expliquei claramente que queria uma mulher mais velha para cuidar de Verônica. E você me conhece bem para saber que ela não deveria ser de Londres. Você contrariou minhas preferências, prevendo um relacionamento mais do que profissional entre ela e mim."

"Absurdo! Não sou adivinho, Roxton! Como iria saber que o coronel o abandonaria preso lá no forte e que a Srta. Krux apareceria e o soltaria? Também não poderia ter previsto que você viajaria, por duas semanas, com a moça pelas montanhas."

"Mas você providenciou para que Marguerite morasse, como eu, no hotel. Esqueceu-se de que ela deveria ser pensionista sua e de Anna?"

Summerlee ficou vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos. "Bem, eu... Ora, com todos os diabos, homem! Você precisava mudar de vida."

"Por que Marguerite Krux, Summerlee? O que o fez escolhê-la para seu plano de acabar com meu celibato?" indagou Roxton, curioso e não bravo com a situação.

"O pai dela e eu somos amigos desde a juventude. Embora a Srta. Krux não se lembre, nós nos conhecemos anos atrás. Naquela ocasião, fiquei impressionado com sua segurança e inteligência. Quando o juiz Krux mencionou, numa carta, que a filha fora envolvida injustamente num escândalo, e você me pediu para procurar uma professora para Verônica, me ocorreu... Bem, Marguerite Krux poderia ser a moça para ajudá-lo a esquecer Calista."

"Não posso imaginar nenhum tipo de escândalo envolvendo Marguerite."

"Como o juiz Krux explicou, tudo não passou de um mal-entendido."

"E por que você não mencionou meu nome a ele e à filha?"

"Você sabe muito bem que seu nome adquiriu um estigma infeliz quando você não apareceu na igreja para seu próprio casamento."

"Meu irmão concordou com sua decisão de manter meu nome em segredo?" Roxton perguntou.

"O que o leva a pensar que Willian está a par desta história?"

"Não acredito muito em coincidências. Quando você apareceu em Trinity Falls, poucos meses depois de mim, eu me perguntei por que um próspero homem de negócios, como você, deixaria Londres. Além do mais, você conhecia meu irmão e até tinha negócios com ele."

"Você se dá conta de ser esta a primeira vez que menciona o nome de seu irmão para mim?"

Devagar, Roxton sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

Não tinha certeza por que tentava descobrir o papel de Willian na escolha de Marguerite para cuidar de Verônica. Depois desses anos todos, talvez seu ressentimento contra o irmão houvesse abrandado.

Summerlee limpou a garganta. "Escrevi para Willian para saber se ele achava a Srta. Krux uma boa candidata."

"Para ensinar Verônica?"

"Na verdade, nosso objetivo era colocar uma jovem decente em sua vida, alguém que o fizesse esquecer a experiência desastrosa com Calista."

"Ela e Willian se casaram?"

"Sem dúvida, era com isso que ela contava quando deu um jeito para você encontrá-la no quarto de seu irmão. Mas Willian não a queria nem como esposa e nem como amante."

As palavras do amigo soaram como uma promessa para pôr fim na desavença entre Roxton e Willian. Sendo jovem e temperamental, seria possível, Roxton admitiu, que ele houvesse tirado a conclusão errada sobre o que vira no quarto do irmão. Teria sido Calista a responsável pelo encontro ilícito interrompido por Roxton?

"Por que você veio para Trinity Falls cinco anos atrás, Summerlee?"

"Willian sabia que eu alimentava a idéia de vir para o oeste. Ele sugeriu Trinity Falls."

"Por quê? Para cuidar de mim?" Roxton indagou, lembrando-se de como o irmão mais velho, desde a infância, tentava protegê-lo.

"Não tem sido fácil, você sabe. Quando cheguei aqui, você estava morando com os índios. Deus do céu, sua aparência era horrível. Você tinha se transformado num selvagem."

"Você, então, me sugeriu fundar um banco aqui na cidade."

"Ora, você pertence a uma família de banqueiros, Roxton. Nada mais natural que usasse os fundos deixados em Londres e iniciasse sua própria instituição financeira."

"Outra idéia de Willian, imagino."

"Bem, ele a aprovou."

"Por Deus, ele é o sócio anônimo cuja parte nós compramos no ano passado?"

"O que você acha?" perguntou Arthur, com olhar malicioso.

"Acho que um maldito cão de guarda tem me vigiado desde minha vinda para cá!"

"Não foi fácil para ele quando você se apresentou como soldado voluntário."

"Nem sei como ele não tramou para eu não ser aceito."

"Com certeza, tentou."

Uma lembrança subiu à tona da mente de Roxton. Durante a guerra, ele se tornara amigo de um tal Gowen. O homem atarracado, estivador do porto de Londres, o tinha acompanhado em todas as batalhas.

Em várias ocasiões, Gowen se colocara entre Roxton e o perigo. Depois da guerra, o estivador recebera uma inesperada quantia de dinheiro. Tinha sido o suficiente para comprar seu próprio barco. Provavelmente, fora mais um dos anjos da guarda do irmão, refletiu Roxton.

"Willian nunca o perdeu de vista, Roxton."

"Com todos os diabos, imagino!"

"Para ser sincero, eu esperava uma demonstração maior de raiva quando você descobrisse as interferências de Willian em sua vida" comentou Arthur.

"Talvez a passagem do tempo tenha esfriado minha raiva."

"Seis anos de silêncio, entre você e seu irmão, é demais, Roxton. Você precisa se livrar dessa amargura."

Roxton imaginou se já não estaria na hora de ir a Londres e ouvir o lado da história do irmão.

"Tenho mais novidades" disse Arthur.

"Sobre meu irmão?"

"Não, sobre alguém daqui mesmo. Quando passei pela recepção do hotel, vi o coronel Tribuno conversando com um cidadão. Ele contava ter recebido reforços e que pretendia atacar os índios."

Roxton praguejou.

"O homem é incapaz de admitir que os índios, responsáveis pelo incêndio do forte, já devem estar longe da região há muito tempo. O idiota vai acabar atacando a tribo de Ned Lobo da Noite. Vou ter que avisar meu amigo."

"Se Tribuno te apanhar fazendo isso, não perderá tempo em prendê-lo e irá colocá-lo diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento."

"Duvido que consiga."

"Seja razoável, Roxton. Você não encontrará um único aliado, no território inteiro, se ficar do lado dos índios."

Roxton lembrou-se da atitude simpática de Marguerite em relação a Ned Lobo da Noite. "Nem todos os brancos odeiam os índios."

"Talvez não, mas a maioria morre de medo deles. Isso sem falar nos ambiciosos. Estes querem as terras e o ouro dos índios. Encare a verdade, Roxton. Você estaria arriscando a vida por uma causa perdida."

"Tenho que avisar Ned Lobo da Noite. Verônica ainda está com Anna?"

Summerlee consultou o relógio de bolso. "A menina deve estar no quarto, dando os últimos retoques no vestido que comprou esta manhã para impressionar a Srta. Krux."

Algo mais ocorreu a Roxton. "Anna estava envolvida em seu plano para unir Marguerite a mim?"

"Por Deus, não! Embora ame muito minha mulher, sou obrigado a admitir que ela é incapaz de guardar um segredo."

Apesar de Summerlee não dizer, Roxton sabia ser verdade que Anna não aprovaria a associação de um homem, com sua fama de mulherengo, com uma jovem aristocrata e inocente como Marguerite.

"Você mandou levar os livros de Marguerite a sua suíte como pedi?"

"Sim. Apareceu um número enorme de voluntários para carregar as caixas... Ah, já vendi o carroção e os bois."

"Mas você não lhe entregou o dinheiro, não é?"

"Não, está em meu bolso. Porém, não acho ético retê-lo."

"Não se preocupe, Summerlee. Ela o receberá. Posteriormente."

_"Depois de se casar comigo."_

Roxton levantou-se.

"Está quase na hora de encontrarmos as senhoras para o almoço."

**CONTINUA...**


	11. Capítulo 11

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 11**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER:**Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**COMMENTS: **

*Marguerrite: pois é, digamos queo Roxton é mais um homem de "ações", e agora está num fogo lascado rs...

*AmandaBBC: Roxton é um moço de família, agora que ele foi usado pela Marg, quer casar rs...

*Lidy: quanta desconfiança no seu coração? :P

*Luanaa: Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência trocaria o santo pelo Askwith, maaaaassssss isso não impede que ele seja usado para alguma coisa rs...

Meninas, até eu já estou ficando com saudade dessa fic, a aumentadinha foi ótima! Obrigada :)**  
**

* * *

Quando Marguerite ouviu a batida na porta, estava entretida empilhando seus livros. Ao abri-la, deparou-se com a esposa de Arthur Summerlee, a quem fora apresentada na véspera.

"Bom dia, Sra. Summerlee."

A mulher simpática sorriu. "Você prometeu me chamar de Anna, lembra-se?"

Marguerite retribuiu o sorriso. "Entre, por favor. Desculpe a confusão. Você me apanhou desempacotando minha bagagem."

"Pelo jeito, você pretende montar uma biblioteca. Todos estes livros são seus?"

Acostumada a esse tipo de comentário, Marguerite não se surpreendeu. "Quando estiverem em estantes, não vai parecer que sejam tantos."

"Acredito. Você está pronta? Gostaria de passar na boutique ao lado do hotel antes de irmos pegar Verônica em seu quarto e encontrarmos Roxton e Arthur para o almoço. Soube que chegaram tecidos maravilhosos! Se eu avisar Arthur agora, dirá que gasto demais, sabe como são os homens! Talvez também se interesse em ficar com alguns tecidos e fazer lindos vestidos."

"Só me dê um minutinho para lavar as mãos e pentear os cabelos" respondeu indo ao banheiro. De frente para o espelho, reclamou. _"Eu adoraria comprar tecidos e fazer lindos vestidos, Anna, mas Lord Roxton, amavelmente, me enganou e ficou com todo o meu dinheiro! Homem desprezível! Ele não faz idéia da raiva que estou dele!"_

Anna apanhou um livro deixado por Marguerite na mesa. " 'Os noivos'. Já ouvi falar nele. Dizem que é muito interessante."

Marguerite voltou já refeita e procurando ocultar sua revolta. "Não estou muito adiantada na leitura, mas as personagens são encantadoras."

"Um casal que se procura apesar dos percalços do destino, não é?"

"Sim. Tenho esperança que Verônica aprecie a história" disse Marguerite.

"Vai ter de ensiná-la a ler primeiro."

"É verdade. John mencionou que ela é analfabeta."

Percebeu ter cometido a indiscrição de referir-se a Roxton tão intimamente. Esperava que Anna não tivesse notado.

"Sabe, Verônica foi criada como selvagem."

"Pobrezinha."

"Eu não deveria lhe dizer isto, mas nem sempre tive admiração pelo homem para quem meu marido trabalha. John Roxton nunca se apegou aos refinamentos sociais valorizados por nós. Mas quando ele aceitou a responsabilidade de cuidar de Verônica, fui obrigada a mudar minha opinião sobre ele."

Marguerite manteve-se calada. "Vejo por sua expressão que você desaprova minha crítica. Mas acho meu dever informá-la que seu patrão tem uma reputação terrível por causa de seu relacionamento com mulheres."

Marguerite não conseguiu fitar Anna. Temia se trair, pois sabia muito bem que Roxton, nem sempre, se comportava como um cavalheiro. E que ela própria, às vezes, não agia com a lisura de uma dama. Além disso, odiava admitir, não queria saber das aventuras de Roxton. Algo passou a corroê-la nesse momento. Seria uma pontada de ciúmes?

"Sabe, ele é chamado de Pirata Ardente."

"O quê?!" exclamou Marguerite, sem conseguir disfarçar a surpresa.

"É um título chocante, mas apropriado. Ele se esforçou bem para merecê-lo" disse Anna.

_"O que uma pessoa faz para merecer tal apelido?", _Marguerite indagou-se.

"Ele adquiriu o hábito de juntar-se às mulheres de vida fácil e de acompanhá-las a lugares públicos como se fossem senhoras de respeito."

Marguerite refreou-se de comentar o comportamento escandaloso de Roxton. Mas depois pensou bem e não se julgava à altura de fazê-lo, já ela própria perdera a virtude nas mãos dele.

"Minha franqueza a deixou chocada, mas considero meu dever de cristã avisá-la sobre o caráter de seu patrão. Você deve ser cuidadosa e manter uma conduta decorosa, pois está morando muito perto dele. Compreende o que estou dizendo, Marguerite?"

"Sim, claro."

"Não dê a mão a John Roxton, pois ele haverá de querer o braço também." A citação desse clichê lembrou Marguerite de outro, sobre alguém trancar a casa depois do assalto de um ladrão.

"Tal depravação moral teve início na tarde em que ele abandonou a pobre Srta. Calista no altar. Essa atitude lamentável mostrou claramente o desprezo de John Roxton pelo sexo fraco. Não é de se admirar que ele tenha arranjado problemas com o coronel Tribuno."

"Mas ele tratou lord Roxton com crueldade vil!" protestou Marguerite.

"Ora, minha cara, quando um homem enfrenta o amante da mulher age com um certo descontrole. O meu querido Arthur atiraria no homem que ousasse tomar liberdades comigo."

O relógio tocou enquanto Marguerite refletia sobre as revelações desalentadoras sobre Roxton. Anna alarmou-se.

"Meu Deus! Vamos descer logo ou não poderemos ir à boutique."

* * *

"Fabulosos! Magníficos! Marguerite, querida, olhe esse cetim azul, que coisa linda!" Anna parecia encantada com a quantidade de tecidos que a vendedora, Srta. Assai, lhes trazia.

"Como pode ver, acabam de chegar. Excelente qualidade."

Marguerite considerou tudo de muito bom gosto, ainda que o preço fosse abusivo - podiam dar-se ao luxo de vender a qualquer preço, já que era a Zanga Fashion era a única loja de roupas, tecidos e armarinhos da cidade. Sem contar que a mãe de Assai era a costureira. Evitou distrair-se com os tecidos, já que não poderia comprá-los.

Na verdade, já tinha sua própria distração naquele momento: alternar pensamentos em que finalmente se vingava de Roxton e o colocava no seu devido lugar e pensamentos onde Roxton, com seu corpo viril e forte, a possuía com amor e paixão.

"Boa tarde, senhoras!" o xerife Askwith entrou na loja, retirando o chapéu num cumprimento bastante gentil. "Srta. Assai, sua mãe já terminou de fazer as camisas que encomendei?"

"Acredito que sim, um momento."

"Srta. Krux, que supresa! Fazendo compras?"

Ela precisou de certo esforço para sair de seu torpor. "Oh não, xerife, apenas acompanho a Sra. Summerlee."

"Não gostou de nada do que viu?"

"Pelo contrário..." antes que ela pudesse terminar, ele interveio.

"Então ficarei muito honrado em presentea-la com algo que tenha lhe agradado. Qualquer coisa" aproximou-se puxando-lhe a mão e depositando um beijo.

Marguerite ficou totalmente sem reação. Ia abrir a boca para dizer que realmente não era necessário quando, ainda sem soltar sua mão, disse para Assai, que trazia sua encomenda: "Srta., o que a Srta. Krux comprar hoje, será por minha conta, o que ela desejar."

A passagem da luz que entrava pela porta principal foi impedida pela figura grande e imponente de um homem. Marguerite aproveitou para puxar a mão de volta. Apesar da atitude gentil, porém inconveniente, do xerife, deliciou-se ao ver John Roxton ali parado. Teria ele ouvido e visto algo?

"Além de pagar rodadas de bebida no bar, agora o xerife realiza as compras das mulheres também?" Roxton foi entrando com os olhos fixos no homem loiro.

"Não de qualquer mulher, mas da Srta. Krux, uma das mulheres mais adoráveis que já tive o prazer de conhecer" respondeu mais olhando para ela que para Roxton.

_"Quem esse sujeitinho pensa que é?"_ pensou consigo mesmo. Foi em direção ao xerife e, pressentindo o perigo, Marguerite colocou-se entre os dois, mais preocupada com a reação do patrão.

"Lord Roxton, veio nos buscar para o almoço? Parece que Anna e eu perdemos a noção do tempo! Vamos indo?" apreçou-se em segurar seu braço. Ele hesitou por alguns segundos.

"Lord Roxton, o que faz aqui???" veio Anna com vários pacotes recém embrulhados por Assai. Estava bastante surpresa com o fato de encontrá-lo ali.

Esse pouco tempo foi suficiente para colocar a cabeça no lugar e não se deixar guiar por impulsos, mesmo que ainda estivesse com vontade de socar a cara do xerife metido a Don Juan e na frente de todo mundo.

"Arthur e eu já estávamos cansados de espera-las e um funcionário disse que as viu entrar aqui" respondeu mal contendo sua irritação.

"Pois então o que está esperando? Vamos... lord Roxton. Não percamos mais tempo! Até logo, xerife. Obrigada por tudo" interveio Marguerite puxando-o para a saída.

Roxton pegou os embrulhos de Anna com o outro braço. Nesse momento, gritou o xerife:

"Srta. Krux, não se esqueça do presente que lhe ofereci. Venha retirá-lo quando quiser, faço questão."

Roxton perdeu a pouca paciência que lhe restava, virando-se para responder ao xerife. Felizmente, Marguerite apertou-lhe o braço e respondeu primeiro. "Até logo, xerife!"

"Marguerite, o que pensa que estava fazendo com esse xerife de araque?"

Ela olhou em direção a Anna e, em seguida, para ele, esperando que ele não fizesse uma cena.

"Tenho fome! Vamos nos apressar pois ainda temos que buscar Verônica!" ela ignorou sua pergunta.

Não tendo outra alternativa, Roxton calou-se. Ainda não acreditava em como, por questão de segundos, quase perdeu a cabeça. Agredir o xerife? Por Deus! Desde quando Marguerite tinha tal domínio sobre suas ações? Maldisse o xerife mil vezes. Agora, tinha mais um motivo para apressar o casamento com sua dama de olhos azuis faíscantes.

* * *

Marguerite mal conseguia conter sua alegria. É verdade que Roxton poderia ter tido aquela atitude tempestuosa por puro despeito, algum sentimento de posse sobre ela. Mas não, não era só isso. Pôde ver como ele ficara transtornado ao vê-la com o xerife e, por fim, preferiu acreditar que ele finalmente começara a amá-la. Onde há fumaça, há fogo. E estava disposta a encontrá-lo.

Suas reflexões foram interrompidas quando ela e Anna pararam diante de uma porta que sua companheira abriu sem bater antes.

Uma jovenzinha, usando um vestido de cetim cor-de-rosa vivo, com fileiras e mais fileiras de babadinhos feitos com renda branca, estava sentada no chão. Os cabelos, loiros e encaracolados, estavam soltos e, no alto de sua cabeça, havia um grande laço na mesma cor do vestido. Com uma das mãos, ela segurava um maço de notas de dinheiro e, com a outra, atirou dois dados no chão. Um senhor idoso e magro, de barba e cabelos ruivos, usando o uniforme do hotel, ajoelhava-se a seu lado.

"Por Deus, Srta. Layton, outro sete! Fiquei limpo!"

"Verônica, o que isto significa?" indagou Anna com veemência.

O homem pulou em pé. "Desculpe, senhora. Eu estava apenas..."

Sem encontrar uma explicação plausível para sua presença no quarto, ele calou-se.

A adolescente, por outro lado, levantou-se calmamente. Teve até a precaução de enfiar as notas no bolso, mas apenas Marguerite notou isso. "Acalme-se, Challenger, ou você sofrerá um ataque."

"Ele vai ter de se preocupar com outras coisas além de ataques. Quando meu marido e o lord Roxton informarem o gerente o que estava fazendo aqui, o senhor perderá o emprego!" esbravejou Anna.

Sem se deixar afetar pelas palavras, a jovem sorriu para o homem trêmulo e pálido. "Não se preocupe, Challenger. Explicarei que nada disto foi por culpa sua. Você não perderá o emprego, prometo."

"Você não está em condições de fazer promessa alguma, mocinha!"

Verônica exibiu um sorriso encantador. "Ora, Sra. Summerlee. Não há razão para se aborrecer com Challenger. Ele estava apenas me ensinando a somar aqueles números que a senhora insiste para eu aprender."

Isso, claro, não explicava o dinheiro escondido no bolso, refletiu Marguerite.

Não muito convencida, Anna virou-se para o homem. "Pode sair."

O pobre não esperou segunda ordem. Quase tropeçando, deixou o aposento.

"Como pode ver, Srta. Krux, precisamos muito de seus serviços aqui. Esta é sua aluna, Verônica Layton."

Ciente do olhar perscrutador da menina, Marguerite estendeu a mão. "Como vai, Verônica?"

"Podia ir melhor" respondeu ela, ao apertar a mão de Marguerite e fitá-la com os olhos verdes brilhando. "Então, você é a mulher que John mandou buscar para me transformar numa dama?"

"Verônica! Seja mais respeitosa com a Srta. Krux!" Anna a advertiu.

Marguerite não se ofendeu com o tratamento familiar. Tinha certeza de que seria um desafio, mas também um prazer, conviver com a menina esperta, desinibida e alegre.

* * *

O almoço no restaurante do hotel, com Roxton, Verônica, Summerlee e Anna estava sendo uma experiência estimulante para Marguerite. A conversa não esmorecia enquanto a comida deliciosa era servida.

Roxton sentava-se bem a sua frente e lhe dirigia olhares possessivos. Ela, por sua vez, encantava-se em admirar as mãos dele. Lembrava-se de senti-las na pele, em carícias inebriantes. Mexeu-se na cadeira e imaginou a reação dos outros, caso pudessem ler seus pensamentos. Sem dúvida a considerariam tão desprezível quanto as mulheres com quem Roxton se divertia.

"John, não olhe para a porta. O coronel Tribuno e a mulher acabam de chegar." As palavras de Summerlee desviaram o rumo dos pensamentos de Marguerite. Como os outros, olhou para a entrada.

Um homem magro, usando o uniforme azul do exército, e uma mulher, começavam a atravessar a sala.

"Que grande ousadia!" protestou Verônica, levantando-se. "Como ele se atreve a mostrar essa cara de fuinha em público depois do que fez a você, John? Mesmo se você tivesse ido para a cama com a mulher dele, o coronel não tinha o direito..."

"Sente-se, Verônica" ordenou Roxton, com severidade suficiente para fazê-la obedecer, um pouco surpreso ainda por ver que sua protegida sabia dos detalhes do motivo de sua prisão no forte.

Em seguida, dirigiu um olhar penetrante para Marguerite. "Vamos deixar bem claro que nada, de natureza pessoal, ocorreu entre mim e Danielle Tribuno."

No silêncio após a declaração de Roxton, o militar e a mulher atravessaram boa parte da sala. Quando estavam perto da mesa, Summerlee e Roxton levantaram-se.

A tensão era forte o suficiente para produzir chamas sem a ajuda de uma fagulha.

"Muito bem. Vejo que você teve sorte, Roxton, e conseguiu chegar vivo à cidade."

"Não foi graças ao senhor" respondeu.

Os olhos do coronel brilharam de ódio. "O que quer dizer? Dei ordens para você ser solto e receber um cavalo a fim de voltar para cá. Naturalmente, na confusão para evacuar o forte, não tive tempo para lhe desejar boa viagem" acrescentou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Roxton manteve-se calado.

"Como deve saber, Roxton, nosso assunto ainda não terminou" continuou o oficial. "Incumbi vários de meus homens para levá-lo ao escritório temporário que arrumei na igreja. Lá, poderemos acabar a discussão começada no forte."

"Considero o assunto encerrado" declarou Roxton com frieza.

"Os selvagens assassinos, que queimaram o forte, continuam pela região. Você levará meus homens até eles para que possamos exterminá-los."

Marguerite olhou em volta e notou que a cena prendia a atenção de várias pessoas. A maioria delas parecia apoiar a idéia do coronel de matar os índios ou , no mínimo, expulsá-los do território.

"É sempre um prazer atender os militares" Roxton declarou com ironia ameaçadora.

Marguerite sentiu a boca seca. Se Roxton acompanhasse Tribuno às montanhas, não voltaria vivo, tinha certeza.

**CONTINUA...**


	12. Capítulo 12

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 12 (PENÚLTIMO)**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER:**Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**COMMENTS: **

*Marguerrite: quando tem futebol na TV, o capítulo da novela não é mais curto? Então rs...

*Laiza: Mais Verônica pra vc!

*Luanaa: caveira???? A Anna detonou mesmo rs...

*Amanda BBC: Está aí o cap pra matar a curiosidade, maaaas logo acaba :(

Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews, já estou com mtas saudades:(

**

* * *

  
**

Embora mal controlasse a fúria, ele não exibia o mínimo sinal de medo. Teria Roxton a intenção de trair Ned Lobo da Noite, ou apenas tentava adiar o acerto de contas?

"Meus homens chegarão logo a fim de garantir sua ida ao meu escritório sem imprevisto algum" Tribuno informou, com desdém evidente. "Vamos, Danielle. Já atrasamos bastante nosso almoço."

O casal se afastou, mas não antes de Marguerite detectar o olhar interessado da Sra. Tribuno para Roxton.

"Por Deus! Foi uma cena e tanto. Esse homem tem uma forte aversão por você, Roxton" comentou Anna.

"O que pretende fazer?" perguntou Summerlee, preocupado, enquanto ele e Roxton voltavam a se sentar. "O ódio de Tribuno por você é óbvio. Se puder, ele não o trará vivo das montanhas."

"Não tenho escolha. Embora eu seja civil, Tribuno tem autoridade suficiente para me forçar a levá-lo até Ned Lobo da Noite."

Pela naturalidade de Roxton falar, ninguém desconfiaria que a vida dele corria perigo.

"Você não pode fazer isso" Verônica protestou. "Ned Lobo da Noite salvou minha vida quando meu pai foi assassinado."

"Não se preocupe com ele, Verônica. A última vez que conversei com Ned Lobo da Noite, ele estava levando a tribo para o norte" contou Roxton, sorrindo para a menina.

"Se você levar Tribuno à aldeia indígena abandonada, ele o matará lá mesmo" Summerlee argumentou com olhar sombrio.

"Foi apenas ontem que você conversou com Ned Lobo da Noite" Marguerite apartou. "Qual a distância que um homem idoso poderia ter percorrido nesse meio tempo? Especialmente conduzindo a tribo inteira?"

Todos à mesa a fitaram com expressão de surpresa e ela não entendeu o motivo de tal reação.

"De onde você tirou a idéia de que Ned Lobo da Noite é velho?" Verônica perguntou. "Ele deve ser mais novo do que Roxton. E muito, muito bonito!"

Confusa, Marguerite olhou para Roxton.

"Você me disse tratar-se de um homem idoso e fraco."

Um rubor intenso espalhou-se pelo rosto de Roxton. "Eu devia estar me referindo a Berny Vento da Noite" desculpou-se ele.

"Quem é esse? Nunca ouvi falar dele. Achava que conhecia todo mundo da tribo de Ned Lobo da Noite" Verônica quis saber.

"É um chefe indígena velho e desdentado" explicou Marguerite, sem saber como Roxton podia dizer que havia descrito outra pessoa e não Ned Lobo da Noite.

"Bem, isso não vem ao caso. Se você acompanhar Tribuno amanhã, duvido que volte. Especialmente se não lhe entregar Ned Lobo da Noite" afirmou Summerlee.

Um silêncio opressivo envolveu a todos e a chegada de quatro soldados aumentou-lhes a tensão.

"Lord John Roxton?" um deles indagou.

"Pois não" respondeu Roxton, ao levantar-se.

"O senhor deverá nos acompanhar."

"Não vá" Verônica e Marguerite disseram ao mesmo tempo, pondo-se em pé. Roxton as fitou com ternura inesperada.

"Aprecio a solicitude de ambas, mas não tenho escolha a não ser obedecer."

"Mas Tribuno ainda está almoçando ao lado da mulher" Verônica argumentou.

"Não tem importância. Seja uma boa menina e sente-se, Verônica" disse Roxton.

Com olhar faíscante, ela ergueu a cabeça e enfiou a mão no bolso. "Tenho uma pistola aqui e estou disposta a atirar no primeiro de vocês, seus vermes, que se atreverem a dar um passo em direção a John."

"Ai, meu Deus!" Anna gemeu.

Marguerite não se alarmou, pois sabia que a saliência no bolso da menina não passava do maço de notas ganhas no jogo com Challenger.

"Verônica, pare de representar e sente-se" ordenou Roxton com severidade.

De má vontade, Verônica atirou-se na cadeira. Marguerite, entretanto, permaneceu em pé.

"Você também pode se sentar" Roxton disse num tom mais ameno, fitando-a.

"Eu gostaria de acompanhá-los ao escritório do coronel."

"É melhor ficar aqui, senhorita. Se o coronel precisar de sua colaboração, mandará buscá-la" disse um dos soldados.

Marguerite forçou-se a aparentar calma. "Não quero discutir com o senhor. Todavia, sei que Ned Lobo da Noite, o chefe indígena a quem procuram, deixou o Território de Idaho enquanto Lord Roxton me acompanhava do forte a Trinity Falls. Nós encontramos o selvagem. Ele e a tribo inteira seguiam para o oeste. Como isso aconteceu há mais de três dias atrás, Lord Roxton será incapaz de levá-los até eles."

Marguerite esperava ser atingida por um raio como castigo pela mentira deslavada. Todos à mesa estavam cientes de sua mentira, pois até minutos atrás ela ignorava que Ned Lobo da Noite não fosse um velho. Também tinha anunciado publicamente sua associação com Roxton. Apesar da agitação íntima, Marguerite notou o olhar de admiração de Verônica. Por alguma razão, isso a estimulou. Contanto que não olhasse para Roxton, realizaria a proeza de se fazer acreditar pelos soldados.

"Talvez deva ir conosco também, senhorita."

* * *

"Que diabos pensa estar fazendo?" Embora baixa, a voz irritada de Roxton atingiu Marguerite com a força de um murro. A cada minuto, ela sentia-se menos confiante. Os soldados os tinham trazido à igreja a fim de esperar pelo coronel Tribuno. Eles os vigiavam a distância.

"Devia estar claro para você. Salvando sua vida _outra vez_" respondeu ela.

"Meu bem, você não sabe em que está se metendo. Tribuno não é racional quando se trata de mim. O melhor que você pode fazer é ficar fora do caminho dele. Não quero que nada lhe aconteça. Eu me defendo sozinho" Roxton disse, com olhar carrancudo.

"Da última vez em que tentou, você acabou dentro de uma cela."

"Marguerite, nada de discussões. Não quero vê-la envolvida no caso. Não se pode prever o que Tribuno fará. Tenho a impressão de que ele está prestes a explodir. E se isto acontecer, não pensará duas vezes em enforcar uma mulher."

As palavras de Roxton abalaram Marguerite, mas de forma alguma sairia do lado dele. Já o tinha feito uma vez e não repetiria o mesmo erro. Talvez o orgulho de Roxton não o deixasse admitir que ela lhe dava a única oportunidade de permanecer vivo. Criando coragem, ela respondeu:

"Pelo que eu saiba, a animosidade de Tribuno por você foi provocada por sua associação com a mulher dele. Através dos séculos e até nossos dias, um marido vem se mostrando cioso da fidelidade da esposa. Até recentemente ocorriam duelos por conta de tais incidentes."

"Nunca fui para a cama com essa mulher" Roxton declarou, furioso.

"Tem certeza?"

"Deus do céu! Pensava que você já tinha me acusado de todos os erros possíveis. No entanto, você aparece com mais um."

"Bem, ela é uma mulher bonita e parece sentir atração por você."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Ela o fitou com interesse indisfarçável."

"Então é isso? Uma mulher me olha e eu sou condenado por seduzi-la?"

Marguerite sentiu-se tentada a lhe dizer que, se ele não tivesse fama de mulherengo, a situação atual não teria surgido. Mas refreou-se. Não queria irritá-lo mencionando o passado, quando o futuro dele mostrava-se tão incerto.

"Não por mim, John. Acredito em você. Sei que não teve nada com Danielle Tribuno. Mas o marido dela alimenta dúvidas a esse respeito. Isso deve estar atrapalhando o raciocínio dele. Mesmo assim, estou convencida de poder apelar para seu lado prático."

"Marguerite, se você não for embora daqui enquanto pode, vou pô-la de bruços no meu colo e aplicar-lhe umas boas palmadas."

"Os soldados não vão permitir. Sabe, é muito exasperante essa sua mania de me ameaçar com castigos físicos, como se eu fosse uma criança desobediente. Em vez disso, você deveria se mostrar grato. Seria bom se tivesse um pouco de confiança em mim. Se não fosse esse seu excesso de arrogância masculina, você admitiria que estou na posição ideal para tirá-lo da armadilha em que o coronel Tribuno o apanhou."

"Não faço a mínima idéia sobre o que você está falando, mas..."

"Não faz, claro" disse ela, interrompendo-o. "Você acha que as mulheres só servem para uma coisa."

Um brilho repentino surgiu nos olhos de Roxton. "Continue. Sou todo ouvidos" murmurou ele.

"Roxton, um homem à beira do desastre deve pensar em assuntos mais importantes. Seu ultimato para me casar com você..."

Foi a vez dele interrompê-la. "Reconheço que meu pedido de casamento foi meio apressado e pouco romântico, mas eu não o classificaria como ultimato."

"Lá em seu escritório, você tratou do assunto como se fosse uma questão de negócios. Não demonstrou o mínimo sentimento."

"Meu bem, você não estava, naquela hora, com a mínima inclinação para ouvir tagarelice sentimental sobre o amor."

O coração de Marguerite quase parou. _"Tagarelice sentimental?", _pensou ela, indignada. Homens que largavam a noiva no altar não podiam ser "românticos", claro. "Seja como for, reconheço estar em débito com você por ter me trazido, em segurança, a Trinity Falls. Entretanto, casar-me com você, como pagamento de minha dívida, me parece exagero. Mas ajudá-lo a escapar das garras do coronel Tribuno será uma troca mais razoável."

"Marguerite, de que diabos você está falando? Acha que quero me casar com você por que está em débito comigo? Você é a pessoa mais difícil de lidar que já conheci!" Pelo olhar sombrio de Roxton, Marguerite percebeu que ele não concordava com seu modo de pensar. Ele aproximou-se, tocando seu rosto e colocando atrás de sua orelha uma mecha de cabelo que se soltara do penteado. Seu toque era suave e carinhoso.

"Meu bem, eu a pedi em casamento porque..." Antes, porém, de continuarem a discussão, a porta da igreja abriu-se e o coronel Tribuno entrou.

Fez-se um silêncio profundo e o mundo pareceu parar. Mas, de repente, a movimentação tomou conta do lugar.

Os soldados aproximaram-se deles e os levaram para a frente da capela, onde o coronel os aguardava.

"O tenente me informou que a senhorita tem informações para me dar" disse ele, dirigindo-se a Marguerite.

Ela intuiu ser melhor entrar logo no assunto. "Quando lord Roxton e eu vínhamos para Trinity Falls, encontramos um índio chamado Ned Lobo da Noite e sua tribo."

"Está dizendo que Roxton a levou à aldeia deles?"

"Não. Nós estávamos viajando. Eles também."

"Para o oeste, segundo a senhorita informou meus homens."

Marguerite percebeu que sua história, contada no hotel, já era do conhecimento do coronel.

"Exatamente. Como vê, a presença de lord Roxton não vai ajudá-lo em nada. Ele não será capaz de levá-lo até Ned Lobo da Noite."

O coronel a observou com uma antipatia tão óbvia que Marguerite começou a duvidar da possibilidade de o homem se mostrar razoável. Talvez Roxton tivesse razão.

"Meus parabéns, Roxton."

"Pelo quê?" indagou Roxton, desconfiado.

"Por encontrar outra vítima para seus divertimentos libidinosos. Ela está um pouco acima das amantes que costuma arranjar para abrir as pernas para você."

Roxton não deu sinal de que ia atacar. Num momento, estava a seu lado, no seguinte, desferia socos e mais socos no rosto de Tribuno. Os soldados em volta, num esforço inútil, tentaram tirá-lo de cima do coronel. Os dois iniciaram uma luta ferrenha, chocando-se contra os móveis e derrubando os soldados que se esforçavam para separá-los.

Marguerite nunca havia testemunhado algo tão violento. Murros fortíssimos e pragas rouquenhas a fizeram encolher-se, embora procurasse uma maneira para terminar a briga.

Por mero acidente, seu olhar caiu numa pistola largada em cima de uma mesa. Instintivamente, apanhou-a. Sabia o suficiente para destravar e apontar a arma.

"Parem, ou eu atiro" gritou.

A ordem não surtiu efeito. Com a pistola apontada para o alto, ela puxou o gatilho.

O estampido provocou o fim da luta.

Os homens endireitaram-se e sacaram as armas. Tarde demais, Marguerite deu-se conta de sua vulnerabilidade. Com o coração apertado, viu Roxton limpar, com as costas da mão, o sangue nos lábios.

"Abaixe a arma, Srta. Krux" ordenou Tribuno.

"Se eu não obedecer, o que o senhor fará? Atirará em mim?"

"Marguerite" murmurou Roxton.

"Sim, querido?"

A palavra carinhosa, dita em alto e bom som, fez Roxton franzir a testa.

"Seria melhor seguir a ordem do coronel Tribuno" sugeriu ele.

"Não precisamos mais nos preocupar com a opinião dele."

"E por que não, Srta. Krux?" indagou o oficial.

"Acaba de me ocorrer que o senhor não sabe com quem está lidando. Não sou, como o senhor disse de maneira vulgar há poucos instantes, uma das amantes de Roxton. Meu pai é juiz federal em Londres e conta com muitos amigos em posição de destaque no governo americano. Nenhum deles ficaria satisfeito ao saber que a filha do amigo foi maltratada por um oficial do exército."

Tribuno limpou o sangue dos lábios na manga. "Eu tenho lá a obrigação de acreditar que seja quem diz ser?"

Apesar do tom de escárnio, Marguerite levantou mais os ombros. "Não estou acostumada a que duvidem de minha palavra."

"Quem se deita com cães, Srta. Krux, não deve se surpreender por ficar cheio de pulgas."

Marguerite o encarou bem dentro dos olhos. "Que expressão original, coronel. Isso me faz lembrar de algo que o senador Waterson gosta de dizer. Na vida, não importa o que se conhece, mas quem. Meu pai convidou o senador e a esposa para jantar, lá em casa, um pouco antes de minha partida de Londres. Ele fazia uma visita diplomática ao país. Foi uma reunião festiva, ainda mais com a presença do general Carter e senhora. Era difícil saber se o general estava mais entusiasmado com a perspectiva de ser pai, ou com a transferência Washington."

Por um instante, os olhos de Tribuno faiscaram. Mas então, um ar de resignação estampou-se em seu rosto machucado.

"Tem minha permissão para ir embora, Srta. Krux."

"Só irei se for acompanhada por lord Roxton", disse ela, com firmeza.

"Ele ainda não cumpriu seu dever de cidadão dos Estados Unidos: o de nos ajudar a localizar índios hostis."

"Meu pai não compartilharia de sua opinião. Lord Roxton e eu estamos noivos e prestes a nos casar. Como o senhor pode ver, não sou mais uma jovenzinha e meu pai espera, há muito tempo, que eu lhe dê um genro. Aliás, me atrevo a dizer que a preservação do bom estado de saúde de Roxton é de grande importância para meu pai."

A expressão de derrota sombreou o olhar de Tribuno e Marguerite sentiu ter ganho a batalha. Ficou eufórica.

Havia conseguido! Havia salvo a vida de Roxton!

Dirigiu-lhe um olhar vitorioso. Em vez de fitá-la com gratidão e apreço, Roxton estava com a semblante carregado.

"Naturalmente, devo cumprir a vontade de um juiz do tribunal federal londrino" disse-lhe o coronel.

"Fico aliviada em ouvir isso" respondeu Marguerite com um sorriso conciliatório.

"Aliás, respeito-a a ponto de apressar o casamento da filha com o homem a quem ele tanto considera."

"O quê????"

"A senhorita me ouviu. Se, de fato, é noiva deste homem, não pode se opor a um casamento apressado que o colocará sob a proteção de seu pai. Em sã consciência, eu não ordenaria a um civil casado que arriscasse a vida pelo país, mas não teria o mínimo escrúpulo em exigir isso de um civil solteiro."

Marguerite olhou em volta "O senhor quer dizer agora e aqui?"

"Tenente, vá avisar o padre que precisamos dos serviços dele."

Marguerite engoliu em seco. Não se atrevia a olhar para Roxton. Embora a tivesse pedido em casamento, com certeza ele não esperava trocar os votos sob a mira de pistolas.

"Algum problema, Srta. Krux?"

* * *

**CONTINUA NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO...**


	13. Capítulo 13

**FAR WEST**

**Capítulo 13 (ÚLTIMO) :(**

**AUTORA: **Lady K

**DISCLAIMER:**Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham me pentelhar). Esta história é também uma adaptação de um livrinho estilo Sabrina (não venham me pentelhar por isso tbm lol).

**COMMENTS: **

* AmandaBBC: Nem vestido de noiva e nem coquetel né rs...

* Lidy: é tuo jogo rapido porque, do jeito que o Roxton andava tarado, impossível esperar rs...

* Aline: só pq vc não é inocente, não significa que as pessoas também não sejam hauhau amei ter vc por aqui lendo, seus comentários são impagáveis, pricipalmente o da bunda chapada hauhau Bjos vakalicius, vai ler DDT!!!

* Marguerrite: Nem demorei tanto, né? rs... E saí muito esses dias, hoje é meu aniversário,está uma loucura aqui! Tanto que estou escrevendo aqui no trabalho, imagina a situação rs... Mas o sumiço rendeu reviews :) A Lady F está bem, fazendo enfermagem, super feliz.

* Laiza: A Marguerite é show mesmo, sempre achei ela super "diplomática", ainda que nem sempre use os meios que o povo considera sinceros ou éticos rs...

*Mamma Corleone: Mulher, que saudade de vc!!! Se antes já estava com cara de casamento de fesa junina, deixa vc ler este aqui!!!

Luanaa: Eu também adoro o Tribuno! Exatamente por isso ele mereceu esse papel, que outro personagem fora os exploradores apareceu tanto na série? Se tivesse escolhido outro, ninguém saberia quem é. Já a Danielle eu admito que é escrota mesmo, mas também a mais odiada rs...

Meninas, obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic, vcs foram um grande incentivo para que eu voltasse a publicar. Já estou moooooorrendo de saudade!!! Nos vemos em DDT4 e outras que estão por vir.

Rox bjos para todas!

* * *

"Não, nenhum, imagina. Eu apenas esperava me casar com um vestido de noiva" respondeu ela com um sorriso forçado.

"Ora, esse é um detalhe sem importância quando se realiza uma união desta magnitude."

_''Odeio, este homem'', _pensou Marguerite.

"Há algo mais que o senhor precisa providenciar, coronel Tribuno."

"Do que se trata? Quer que meus homens apanhem flores para enfeitar a igreja? Ou talvez que preparem um coquetel?"

Marguerite gostaria de ser homem para poder dar os próprios murros nesse sujeito.

"Quando Roxton foi preso, um de seus soldados roubou o relógio dele."

Tribuno virou-se para Roxton. "Está acusando um de meus homens de ser ladrão?"

"Esqueça. Posso comprar outro relógio. Mande apressar o padre" disse Roxton com frieza.

_"O que ele estaria pensando?" _imaginou Marguerite, enquanto esperavam pela chegada do padre. Não tinha pressa de descobrir. O importante era o fato de ter-lhe salvado a vida outra vez. Uma pena que não houvesse recuperado o relógio também.

* * *

O padre chegou totalmente atônito. Mal podia acreditar na história contada pelos soldados. Primeiro, desde quando lord John Roxton se convertera para considerar a possibilidade de casa-se? Segundo, quem é sua noiva? O que, de fato, reconheceu, foi que seria uma mulher única, para ter conseguido a façanha de fisgar o homem. Ele era mais escorregadio que um peixe graúdo.

Mesmo satisfeito por, finalmente, casar a uma de suas ovelhas mais desgarradas, o padre ainda tentou argumentar.

"Peço a todos que usem de seu bom senso e discernimento para lembra-los de que os votos sagrados do matrimônio não são uma brincadeira nem algo surgido do simples desejo carnal. Aos olhos de Deus..."

Tribuno tirou a arma do coldre e a engatilhou, apontando para o padre. "O casal já sabe de toda essa conversa. Eu mesmo dei boas noções de catequese para ambos, então, se puder pular essa parte, todos ficaremos felizes" comentou sarcástico.

O velho padre pigarreou, olhou torto para o militar, mas nada podia fazer. Marguerite e Roxton nada diziam, aliás, sequer se olhavam, apenas quando achavam que o outro não estava vendo.

Abrindo sua bíblia, o padre começou: "Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar..."

Novamente, outra interrupção de Tribuno. "Essa parte também é desnecessária, padre..."

"Coronel, devo lembra-lo que..."

"Devo lembra-lo que temos muita, muita pressa nesse casamento. Termine de uma vez, padre" Tribuno começava a perder a paciência.

"Lord John Roxton, aceita a Srta..." o velhinho havia esquecido o nome dela.

"Krux!" ela disse baixinho.

"A Srta. Krux, como sua esposa?"

Roxton fez cara de poucos amigos. Marguerite tinha certeza de que se pudesse, estaria perguntando a ela_ "Viu o que você fez?"_

"Aceito."

"Srta. Krux, aceita Lord John Roxton como seu esposo?"

Ela olhou de soslaio, ressentida pela falta de romantismo de Roxton e da situação. Principalmente de Roxton.

"Aceito."

"Pelos poderes investidos a mim, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Já pode beijar a noiva."

Marguerite enrubesceu, olhando-o. Roxton visualizou a pequena platéia, totalmente estranha a ele, puxou a mão de Marguerite, beijando-a, e a levou para fora, não sem antes dar uma boa encarada em Tribuno.

* * *

"Você sabia exatamente, Marguerite, que a fraqueza de Tribuno deveria ameaçar. Atacou sua carreira militar."

Estas eram as primeiras palavras pronunciadas por Roxton depois de se tornar seu marido. Os soldados os tinham acompanhado em silêncio e, agora, ela e Roxton estavam à porta de seu quarto.

"Algo na maneira dele exibir o uniforme engalanado me fez pensar que, depois do amor pela esposa, a coisa mais importante para ele era ser oficial do exército."

"E você explorou esse ponto sem piedade. Eu não fazia idéia de como você era uma mulher hábil" comentou Roxton.

Marguerite observou-lhe o rosto machucado enquanto refletia sobre o tom enigmático dele. Roxton não aprovara sua interferência lá na igreja para salvar a vida dele? Ou estava aborrecido porque suas ameaças ao coronel Tribuno tinham resultado num casamento apressado com ela?

Mas nessa mesma manhã, ele não havia lhe pedido a mão? Aliás, Roxton, praticamente lhe ordenara para se casar com ele. Ansiosa, procurou algum sinal de satisfação no olhar dele.

"Roxton, você está aborrecido por termos nos casado, não é?"

Ele a acariciou no rosto. Vendo-lhe a ternura no olhar, Marguerite percebeu que, se os lábios de Roxton não estivessem tão inchados, ele sorriria.

"Entre. Mais tarde conversaremos" disse ele.

"Sobre o quê?" ela perguntou, tensa.

"Vários assuntos."

"Não podemos tratar deles agora?"

"Quero primeiro tomar um banho e me livrar das marcas do tumulto lá na igreja."

"Você quer dizer da luta? Suas roupas estão rasgadas e sujas de sangue."

"Isso faz lembrar como nos conhecemos, não acha?"

Marguerite pensou na aparência de Roxton naquela primeira manhã. Ele parecia uma fera magnífica e indomável. Observando-o neste momento, concluiu que nada tinha mudado. Ela perdera o coração para um ser ardente e possessivo, que tinha vencido suas barreiras. E agora era seu marido.

"Roxton, entre. Vou cuidar de seus ferimentos."

"Desta vez, minha senhora dominadora, vamos agir a meu modo" disse ele, ao abrir a porta do quarto e empurrá-la para dentro.

Antes de Marguerite poder protestar, a porta fechava-se.

"O que aconteceu?" Só então ela viu Verônica vindo a seu encontro. "Onde está Roxton?" a menina quis saber.

"No quarto dele, tomando banho."

"Ora, ele estava tão limpo. Para que outro banho no meio do dia?"

"Ele é homem e homens são criaturas muito estranhas" respondeu Marguerite.

"Então, Tribuno mudou de idéia? Isso é fantástico, pois estava furioso."

Marguerite observou o vestido vistoso e os caracóis da menina. "Verônica, quem escolheu seu vestido e penteou seus cabelos?"

"Eu mesma" respondeu ela com orgulho. "John me disse que tinha mandado buscar uma verdadeira dama para me educar. Então, eu quis ficar bonita. O que você acha?" perguntou, rodopiando.

Uma imensa ternura dominou Marguerite. Por nada deste mundo magoaria os sentimentos da menina. "Você está linda!"

* * *

Assobiando, Roxton saiu do banho e apanhou a toalha. Sentia-se muito satisfeito com a vida. Marguerite Krux tornara-se sua esposa diante da lei dos homens e de Deus.

Ele temera ter de lutar por um bom tempo para conseguir isso, porém, ela mesma havia provocado o desfecho feliz.

Jogou a toalha sobre a cama e já ia começar a se vestir, quando ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se. Parou de assobiar e enrolou a toalha ao redor da cintura. Sabia quem acabava de entrar na sala ao lado.

Marguerite não tinha ficado satisfeita em adiar a conversa entre eles. Por respeito a sua sensibilidade, ele se manteria coberto durante os primeiros minutos. Então, pensou confiante ao passar do quarto para a sala, a noite chegaria bem mais cedo do que ele se atrevera a esperar.

Parou estupefato. A visita não era a esposa.

"Sra. Tribuno, que diabos está fazendo aqui?"

Exibindo um elegante vestido de seda azul, a mulher sorriu. "Tentei não vir, mas não resisti. Não se preocupe, meu marido não faz idéia de onde eu esteja. Não fique bravo comigo, Roxton. Sei que lhe causei muitos problemas, mas pretendo recompensá-lo."

"Não será necessário. Por favor, vá embora. Esqueceremos que esteve aqui" Roxton, nervoso, apressou-se em dizer.

"Mas eu não quero esquecer. Vamos, Roxton, somos ambos adultos. Ouvi falar de suas aventuras com mulheres. Você é o Casanova de Trinity Falls" gracejou Danielle, começando a desabotoar o vestido. "Não estou pedindo algo que você já não tenha feito incontáveis vezes. Não farei exigência social alguma. Afinal, tenho um marido."

"Pois então, volte para ele e me deixe..."

"Ele é um cavaleiro melhor do que um amante. Você não compreende? Quero fazer amor com um homem misterioso que saberá me satisfazer. Meu marido recebeu ordens para ser transferido. Esta é a única oportunidade para nos amarmos" disse ela, aproximando-se.

"Pare! Não chegue mais perto!" Roxton sentiu-se um idiota por proferir palavras tão melodramáticas. Mas nunca estivera na situação de ser atacado por uma mulher casada.

"Não se esquive" ela sussurrou. "Prometo agradá-lo. Segundo ouvi dizer, existem certos atos que uma mulher pode desempenhar para os homens. Infelizmente, meu marido os considera de mau gosto. Mas você, tenho certeza, não é da mesma opinião."

Roxton recuava enquanto Diana se aproximava. Seu vestido estava completamente desabotoado e ela não usava roupa de baixo, o que lhe expunha os seios nus. Ele não sentiu a mínima pontada de desejo. Levado pelo pânico, segurou-a pelos ombros e a empurrou.

A mulher, mais forte do que ele imaginava, resistiu e abraçou-o. Sentindo a toalha soltar-se e cair no chão, ele praguejou.

Nessa conjuntura perigosa, Roxton ouviu a porta da suíte abrir-se novamente. Para provar sua falta de sorte, devia ser o coronel Tribuno, empunhando a pistola.

Todavia, ele viu-se diante de Marguerite.

Roxton tornou a praguejar. Mulher alguma acreditaria que ele era uma vítima inocente das investidas de Danille Tribuno. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele tivera a felicidade nas mãos. Agora, via-se ameaçado a perdê-la. Não tinha culpa de nada e, custasse o que custasse, haveria de convencer Marguerite disso.

"Sra. Tribuno, deixe Roxton em paz. Ele, agora, é um homem casado e me pertence. Não pretendo compartilhá-lo com ninguém mais" declarou secamente Marguerite.

Atônito com sua calma, Roxton livrou-se das mãos de Danielle. Percebendo estar nu, tornou a enrolar a toalha na cintura.

Danielle Tribuno tentou exibir um alto grau de compostura, pensou Roxton, ao vê-la abotoar o vestido.

"Estou muito desapontada... Srta. Krux."

"Lady Roxton" corrigiu Marguerite, mas levada pela curiosidade, perguntou: "Qual a razão de seu desapontamento?"

"O fato de ter se casado com o Pirata Ardente."

Roxton arrepiou-se ao ouvir o apelido ofensivo. Tinha esperado que Marguerite jamais o conhecesse.

"Na verdade, isso não é justo" prosseguiu Danielle, ao dirigir-se a ela. "Homens como John Roxton não foram feitos para se tornarem maridos comuns. Deveriam ser livres como garanhões sem donos. São os sonhos de todas as mulheres nas horas escuras antes do amanhecer. E uma vez na vida, se a mulher tiver sorte, fará amor com ele."

"Felizmente para mim e, infelizmente para a senhora, sou uma mulher que não se contenta com uma vez na vida. E me garanto em minhas escolhas, para não ficar por aí correndo atrás dos maridos de outras."

Danielle levantou a mão para dar uma bofetada em Marguerite, que segurou-a a tempo, já a centimetros de seu rosto.

"Fique longe do meu marido, sua sirigaita" Marguerite empurrou com força a mão de Danielle.

Sem ter mais o que argumentar, a invasora a fuzilou com um olhar de puro ódio e saiu do quarto.

"Marguerite, me deixe explicar."

"Sou toda ouvidos."

"Essa mulher entrou no meu quarto, sem ser convidada, e atirou-se em mim."

"Entendo."

"Eu estava nu porque acabava de sair do banho."

"Faz sentido."

"Acredita em mim?!"

"Claro."

Roxton semicerrou os olhos. Desde a primeira vez em que ouvira a voz de Marguerite vinda do lado de fora da cela no forte, tinha havido um sem fim de altercações entre eles. Como, agora, ela aceitava facilmente o fato de encontrá-lo nu e nas mãos de outra mulher?

"Por que acredita em mim?" indagou ele, segurando a respiração.

Ela lhe diria que suas razões baseavam-se no amor e na confiança por ele? Ou a verdade seria que ela não se importava o suficiente com ele e, portanto, lhe era indiferente como agia?

"Acredito em você porque algo semelhante aconteceu a mim."

"Como assim?"

"Bem, meu desastre não foi da mesma escala que o do Pirata Ardente sendo seduzido por uma mulher oferecida."

"Maldição, Marguerite! Não repita mais isso! Pelo menos, não perto de mim."

Ela o fitou com ternura imensa. "Mesmo antes de Anna mencioná-lo, eu já o considerava meu pirata particular."

Roxton reconheceu um certo mérito no apelido ofensivo. Aceitaria qualquer coisa que agradasse a mulher.

"Você me falava sobre uma cena comprometedora de seu passado" disse ele, aproximando-se de Marguerite e percebendo que ela estava com camadas demais de roupa.

"Pensando bem, há algo comum entre sua experiência e a minha. Eu estava em meu quarto e vestia apenas camisa e calções. Quando mamãe e as amigas entraram lá, em resposta ao gritos de socorro do pretendente da minha irmã, ele estava sem calça."

Roxton a encarou com o olhar sombrio. Mas pela expressão divertida de Marguerite, percebeu que o incidente não era sobre uma jovem e o amante sendo apanhados num encontro ilícito. Mesmo assim, imaginou se o sujeito não havia tentado se aproveitar dela.

"Acho bom me contar essa história direitinho."

"Tudo não passou de um mal-entendido. Numa tarde e por engano, ele subiu até a janela de meu quarto, pensando ser o de minha irmã. Levava uma rosa para ela. Pretendia colocá-la em seu travesseiro, imagino. Só depois de estar dentro do quarto, ele percebeu o engano."

"E como ficou sem calça?"

"Eu a tirei."

Roxton segurou Marguerite pelos ombros. "Pare de me torturar, meu bem, e explique como foi isso."

Marguerite suspirou e deixou Roxton puxá-la de encontro ao peito, onde encostou a face. "Uma abelha saiu voando de entre as pétalas da rosa subiu pela perna da calça do pobre coitado."

"Não me diga!" Roxton exclamou. "E você tentou ajudar, tirando a calça do homem a fim de pegar a abelha?"

"Está rindo de mim?"

"Não, meu bem" mentiu ele.

Uma parte da despreocupação de Roxton desapareceu. Lembrava-se de quando tinha entrado no quarto do irmão e se deparado com Calista lá. A cena era muito semelhante à que Marguerite interrompera com Danielle Tribuno.

As dúvidas que vinha tendo ultimamente sobre a noite terrível intensificaram-se. Como se intuísse a inquietação de Roxton, Marguerite soltou-se do abraço e o fitou.

"Alguma coisa errada?"

"Estou pensando num episódio de meu passado, envolvendo meu irmão mais velho e minha noiva."

Sua expressão de interesse o incentivou a prosseguir. "Eu os apanhei juntos como você me descobriu com Danielle."

"E você ficou muito magoado... Seu irmão conseguiu explicar a situação?"

"Minha noiva estava na cama dele e eu não esperei para ouvir explicação alguma."

"Agora, começa a imaginar se não deveria ter feito isso, não é?"

"Exato, meu bem."

"Essa sua noiva foi quem você abandonou no altar?"

"Deus do céu! Como descobriu isso?"

"Anna me contou" respondeu Marguerite.

"Maldição! Sei que Arthur a ama com loucura, mas essa mulher é uma fofoqueira abelhuda!"

"Ela estava apenas me avisando sobre sua reputação de mulherengo. Anna não sabia que já era tarde demais para seus conselhos."

Uma parte congelada do coração de Roxton começou a derreter. Com as mãos atrás do pescoço de Marguerite, puxou-a para dar-lhe um beijo ardente. Sentindo suas carícias suaves no peito, temeu não controlar a paixão que ela lhe despertava. O contato de sua língua na dele o fez gemer e aprofundar o beijo.

Quando Roxton afastou a boca da sua, sentia-se completamente excitado e ansioso para penetrar seu corpo.

Com um suspiro de frustração, afastou-a dele.

"O que aconteceu? Por que você parou?" Marguerite indagou com expressão confusa.

"Meu bem, antes de alguém mais invadir esta suíte, preciso passar a chave na porta."

Um ar de compreensão estampou-se em seu rosto e ela sorriu.

Nesse momento, vendo-a com sua roupa elegante, as faces coradas, os olhos azuis brilhando, a mão trêmula, John Roxton descobriu amá-la perdida e irrevogavelmente.

Diante dele estava a mulher que não só havia lhe salvado a vida duas vezes como também livrado-o da solidão que, sorrateiramente tinha invadido sua alma.

"Eu te amo, Lady Marguerite Roxton."

Marguerite não disfarçou a surpresa e Roxton maldisse a si mesmo pelo atraso da confissão. Devia tê-la feito, ao lado das piscinas de água quente, onde a seduzira.

Ansiosa, ela não perdeu tempo em tirar a jaqueta. "Eu também te amo, meu pirata corajoso."

Ele estranhou o fato de se comover ao ser tratado pelo apelido odiado. "Você faz idéia do poder que exerce sobre mim, meu bem?"

"Como pode dizer isso se eu mesma já não sei quem sou se não estou com você?" perguntou ela, ao livrar-se da blusa.

"Ah, meu bem, quero você."

Afoito, ajudou-a a despir o resto das roupas e, em seguida, carregou-a até a cama. Em instantes, ele a tinha como queria: deliciosamente nua e contorcendo-se sob as carícias dele.

Com os dedos, Roxton procurou e achou o canal aveludado e úmido. Marguerite estremeceu e ele a beijou com paixão. Mas quanto mais a acariciava, mais desejava sentir-lhe a pele macia e os mamilos excitados. Saboreou-os com a avidez de um homem faminto.

"Ai, Roxton, não sei quanto mais vou agüentar" Marguerite queixou-se.

Ele queria esperar mais, acirrar o desejo de ambos ao máximo, mas não foi capaz. Era escravo desta mulher e não conseguiria retardar, nem por um segundo, o retorno para o interior de seu corpo, cujo aconchego ficara marcado na mente dele.

Quando a penetrou, o fez com um único impulso rápido.

Marguerite gritou-lhe o nome, forçando-o a render-se à carência primitiva que os levaria para além dos limites do controle.

Ele ouviu seu grito vitorioso ao alcançar o êxtase e aspirou seu perfume feminino, enquanto seu corpo estremecia de prazer. Abrigado completamente em seu âmago, ele experimentou a própria ascensão ao paraíso.

Num único fôlego, chamou seu nome e jurou-lhe amor. Quase imediatamente, Roxton lamentou a posse quase selvagem da esposa. Com sentimento de culpa, retraiu-se de seu corpo. Tinha consciência de haver agido, com ela, de maneira muito carnal.

Cheio de remorso, observou o corpo lindo da esposa. Desejava estreitá-lo de encontro ao peito, mas temia sua reação. Suas coxas ainda estavam afastadas e ele, maldição, sentiu outra pontada de desejo.

Por Deus, ele era um caso perdido.

"Você está pretendendo ir a algum lugar?"

Sua voz morosa o envolveu como uma brisa morna. "Não" respondeu ele num tom neutro e à espera de uma reação explosiva.

"Ainda bem. Sabe, não gostei muito da primeira vez em que fizemos amor e..."

"Meu bem" ele interrompeu, ansioso por impedir suas reclamações justas. "Não sei o que deu em mim, mas prometo que será diferente da próxima vez."

"Próxima vez?" ela repetiu, no mesmo tom preguiçoso.

Por Deus, não era possível que Marguerite se mostrasse tão aborrecida a ponto de não lhe dar outra oportunidade para mostrar como podia ser um amante atencioso.

"Naturalmente haverá uma próxima vez" apressou-se ele em afirmar.

"Mas esse é o ponto. Não quero que esta vez já tenha terminado. Por que não volta para junto de mim e recomeça a me beijar? Desejo tanto acariciá-lo e que você..."

"Sim?" perguntou ele, incendiando-se.

"Quero que você toque meu corpo inteiro."

Uma alegria imensa o inundou ao perceber ter provocado a satisfação da esposa. Ela continuava a desejá-lo.

"Vou beijar cada centímetro seu" prometeu ele.

"É mesmo?"

"Adoro sua pele branca e linda. Quero saborear cada pedacinho dela."

O rubor espalhou-se da ponta dos seios até atingir o rosto de Marguerite.

"Sei que é meu marido, mas é muito perturbador quando me olha desse jeito e diz essas coisas."

"Gosto de perturbá-la, Marguerite" contou Roxton, sorrindo e ao estalar um beijo em sua cintura.

"Roxton!"

"Sim, meu amor?" sussurrou ele, começando a usar as mãos e os lábios em afagos sensuais.

"Oh!"

"Gosta disso? Eu estava morrendo de vontade de acariciá-la assim."

"Oh, meu Deus!"

Nos instantes seguintes, Roxton viu-se embalado pelos suspiros e gemidos de sua esposa.

Ele se sentia como se houvesse, realmente, capturado um passarinho negro e ensinando-o a cantar só para ele. Os anos de mágoa e solidão haviam terminado. Agora, não tinha dúvidas, conhecera o verdadeiro amor. Até a idéia de reconciliar-se com o irmão já não parecia mais impossível.

"Roxton?"

Ele percorreu os dedos ao longo de sua espinha. "O que?"

"Você vai construir uma casa para nós. Um hotel, ainda que bom como este, não é um lugar para Verônica crescer."

"Calculo que vai ser preciso uma mansão para acomodar os seus livros."

Marguerite apoiou o rosto no peito dele. "Não. Basta uma casa para abrigar nosso amor e onde Verônica possa usufruir dele. Mais tarde, nossos filhos também serão criados nela."

Comovido, Roxton fechou os olhos. "Haverá também lugar para seus livros, meu bem. Construirei uma biblioteca grande o suficiente para guardar todos os volumes que você trouxe e outros tantos que ainda adquiriremos."

"Meu querido, eu me contentaria em morar numa barraca caso você não pudesse me oferecer nada melhor."

"Ah é? Mas quando me considerava um fora-da-lei, não titubeou em me mandar embora. Precisa compreender que tenho os meios para cuidar de você pelo resto da vida."

Marguerite ergueu a cabeça e o beijou nos lábios. "Você nem pode imaginar o quanto me arrependi por ter feito isso. Quando percebi meu erro, não sabia onde procurá-lo. Pensei que o tinha perdido para sempre."

Roxton a estreitou entre os braços. "Nós dois cometemos enganos."

"Depois, já aqui em Trinity Falls, fiquei furiosa com você por ter me feito passar por boba, na avaliação falsa do seu caráter."

"A certa altura lá na trilha, desisti de convencê-la de que eu não era um bandido."

"Desculpe."

"Só isso? Eu estava esperando algo mais elaborado."

"Estou disposta a satisfazê-lo."

"Ótimo" disse Roxton, rolando sobre ela. "E quanto a me considerar um simplório, um fora-da-lei, por achar que eu queria roubar o ouro de Ned Lobo da Noite e que fora ao banco a fim de assaltá-lo?"

"Ah, Roxton, perdoe-me por ter duvidado de você."

"Confia plenamente em mim?"

"Provei isso ao não procurar uma pistola para atirar em você quando encontrei a Sra. Tribuno em seu quarto."

"Eu não sabia se você agia daquela forma porque confiava em mim, ou porque não se importava comigo."

"Oh, meu querido, eu me importo tanto com você!"

"Graças a Deus."

Marguerite refletiu sobre a vulnerabilidade inesperada de Roxton. Ele era forte, destemido e _"inseguro"!_ E não gostava de reconhecer tal fraqueza.

"Caso se sinta mais feliz, meu querido, prometo atirar em você se o apanhar com outra mulher nos braços."

Ela sentiu Roxton rir em lugares interessantes de seu corpo.

"Eu já me sinto muito feliz ao saber que você me pertence."

"Quando descobriu que me amava, Roxton?"

"Ora, desde que a vi, senti algo especial."

"Imagine! Você me odiou no primeiro instante."

"Vamos com cuidado, meu bem. Precisamos reconstruir a história para contá-la a nossos filhos. Quando saí da cela e pus os olhos em você, notei logo tratar-se de uma mulher bonita."

"Você não demonstrou gostar de mim. Aliás, não escondeu o desapontamento por eu não ser o menino imaginado por você."

"Admito ter visualizado um garoto corajoso e cheio de energia. No lugar dele, deparei-me com uma mulher graciosa, com sotaque de Londres, e um carroção cheio de livros."

"Que mal há de ser de Londres? Você também é de lá."

"Eu tinha uma certa má vontade com o lugar. Mas isso é coisa do passado."

"Tem certeza?"

"É sua cidade natal, meu bem. E para mim, isso a transforma no paraíso."

Com Marguerite entre os braços, Roxton estava encontrando dificuldade para conversar.

"E quanto à biblioteca que você vai construir para mim?"

"O que tem ela?"

"Pense um pouco. Seria muito egoísmo mantê-la só para mim. Trinity Falls precisa de uma biblioteca pública."

Pensar? Roxton mal podia respirar. Como iria pensar?

"Sim, meu bem. Qualquer coisa que você diga."

Essas tinham sido suas palavras ao tentar estabelecer a ordem de comando no início da viagem. Mas as tentativas para manobrar e reformar Roxton eram águas passadas. Enquanto as carícias dele se tornavam mais íntimas e audaciosas, Lady Marguerite Roxton entregou-se à paixão de seu marginal bem-amado.

E a uma aventura mais turbulenta e espetacular que se poderia imaginar.

**Fim!!!**

* * *

E aí, o que acharam? Review!!!


End file.
